


[Translation] 求索

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Word Count 103000+, 随时欢迎反映把温杜写成温度的问题
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofInto the Archivesbyskygawker.从帕尔帕廷处听闻智者普雷格斯的传说后，安纳金便认定，要拯救帕德梅的最佳良机，就在于闯入圣殿档案馆全息仪藏库的禁区，检索普雷格斯的相关信息。不出所料的是，一切都超出了预想。RotS AU。





	1. Idea | 点子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908723) by [skygawker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygawker/pseuds/skygawker). 



安纳金魂不守舍地驾着飞行摩托离开了歌剧院。议长的话语在他的脑海中不断重复着，带来希望的讯息在他的思绪中不住盘旋： _达斯·普雷格斯曾是一名黑暗西斯尊主。他十分强大而睿智，甚至能使用原力影响纤原体来创造生命。他对黑暗原力是如此了解，使他甚至能让自己关心的人免于死亡……使他甚至能让自己关心的人免于死亡……使他甚至能让自己关心的人免于死亡……_

他只要弄明白怎样学到那些知识，就能拯救帕德梅。他就能 _拯救所有人_ ；有了那样的力量，他肯定能为银河带来和平与正义。他将不会再为绝地施加于他的桎梏所负累，那都是些僵硬的教条： _要放开一切你害怕失去的东西_ ； _接受原力的意志，你必须_ ；还有 _无需激情，平静心智_ 。他要是能想办法学会，就真能成为有史以来最强大的绝地了。到时候委员会还能怎么约束他？他会令他们同意他和帕德梅永远在一起。

当然了，绝地本身才是问题。正如帕尔帕廷所言，他从绝地那儿是学不到那种能力的。他们太过畏惧于他，根本不会让他接触到真正有用的知识。他们不顾他的实力拒绝让他成为大师，从而将他隔离在圣殿档案馆的禁区之外，便已经证实了这一点；而最伟大、最强大的那些绝地大师制作的全息仪正是储藏在那里。只有在那里，才可能存有他原本想找的能拯救帕德梅的知识；假使普雷格斯不止是个传说，他最有可能找到相关的资料的地方也正是那里。

他应该向欧比旺求助吗？之前他对这点子并未多加思索。就算欧比旺对于是否应当采取行动阻止预示成真的观念与三年前不同了，在隐瞒他和帕德梅的关系的前提下把状况解释清楚也是不可能的。更别提欧比旺还可能会因为他将自己的教诲全都抛到脑后而对他心生嫌恶了。然而现在，他却发觉自己已经基本不在乎欧比旺会不会发现了。就让他们将他开除出团罢——若是帕德梅性命攸关，绝地的身份又有何用。他宁可被革除出籍与她相伴，也不愿坚持做绝地，却任由她去死。

但是，就算他可以请求欧比旺帮他获取有关预示、疗愈、乃至分娩的知识，欧比旺也绝对不可能同意帮他调查西斯的传说与技艺。绝地作风已经在他身上根深蒂固了。并且事到如今，安纳金也已经确定，从完全源于绝地的知识里，他是不可能找到什么有用的东西的——如果绝地有办法阻止死亡，他肯定会听说过。就当是直觉，或者说是来自原力的建言吧——他 _知道_ 能拯救她的唯一途径，就存在于帕尔帕廷的话里。

这也就意味着向欧比旺求助毫无用途。做只会让武士团更早开除他罢了。然而他也想不出还有哪位别的大师能准许他进入档案馆禁区了。

他咬紧牙关。这真是太、太不公平了。他就不能自己直接进入档案馆，这可真是十足荒唐——他的力量不亚于任何十位大师，若要享受同等的地位、尊敬与特权也理所应当。

他快到达圣殿的停机坪时，突然冒出了一个想法。他不能自己直接进入全息仪藏库……吗？只不过，安保措施有多严密？肯定不完美。他听说过新人（initiate）洛里安·诺德数十年前闯入的故事*；杜库在离开武士团前也设法窜改了档案馆的记录；就在几年前，凯德·贝恩也偷走了一个全息仪。没错，这类事件每发生一次，安保措施就会变得更严；但也有可能只是针对那些特定的情况做了调整。他无意像杜库那样改动什么，也并非擅闯圣殿的入侵者，并且内部的安保也许只够阻挡诺德那样可以说是幼稚的尝试。也许他们觉得不会有哪个年纪够大、又像安纳金这样强的绝地，会鲁莽到冒着失去自己在武士团中地位的风险，只为一阅全息仪。

（*注：这段故事详见官方小说《绝地传承（Legacy of the Jedi）》。洛里安·诺德曾是杜库好友，在擅闯藏库偷看西斯全息仪并试图栽赃杜库失败后被开除出团，从此和杜库一脉有了一言难尽的孽缘。EP3小说中也有两次提及此人。）

唔，他边停泊飞行摩托边想，他 _就有_ 那么鲁莽。更准确地说，他就有那么绝望。

尽管从回到科洛桑的第一天起，安纳金就没有一晚能睡到三小时以上，并且帕德梅、帕尔帕廷和委员会几方同时试图影响他，让他感到快要四分五裂了，他却感到自从开始在噩梦中见到帕德梅之死以来，自己第一次这么有活力。他现在有了一个目标，一条也许能带他脱离困境的道路，一个可能真的有用的点子。在最好的情况下，他神不知鬼不觉就能找到办法拯救帕德梅。在最坏的情况下……唉，他要是找不到办法救她，后果不也无所谓了吗？

归根结底，若是她死去，他也不能独活。

他离开停机坪，克制住了一个哈欠。他没空精疲力竭，并且反正他也不想做梦。也许他该吃点东西——但这几天以来，他真的是没有一点胃口。不，他只要撑过这阵疲乏就行。一等他救了帕德梅，他就可以想怎么睡就怎么睡了。

重要的事情先来。他得先去全息仪藏库里看看，也就意味着他得先找个借口进入档案馆。虽说在档案馆进出本身并不特别可疑，但安纳金却从不得不为课业做研究的学徒（padawan）时代之后就很少会来了。考虑到这一点，再加上他十分确定乔卡丝塔·纽至今也不喜欢他这一条——他小时候一直都不大遵守“馆内保持肃静”或是“不许吃东西”之类的规则——他很确定，如果被她发现，她肯定会死死盯着他。

但是，嘿，他要是打算闯进这颗星球上安保最严密的建筑中安保最严密的房间之一，就不会被一个馆长拦下；不论她有多么严厉苛刻，并且说实话，其实可能还有点吓人吧。

* * *

上次做研究认真到需要知道档案馆的布局是多久以前的事，安纳金可清楚得很；于是他便停在大门口，查看起楼层图示来。全息仪藏库有两个入口。一个在第四大厅，按地图标注，藏有银河动物学的相关知识。唉哟，他可是敢打包票，他要是到 _那儿_ 去，可找不出一个可信的借口。另一个在第二大厅……里面满是数学和工程学相关的数据屏。 _绝了_ 。

他溜进圆形主厅，低着头，试图看起来尽量不显得可疑。如果他能不被纽女士察觉就走到第二大厅，这一切就能简单多了。他差不多刚迈出三步，一个声音就立刻从身后传来：“天行者武士！我有什么能帮你的吗？”

安纳金吓了一跳，强忍着没发出声来。他居然没注意到她！“就是来查一下新型星际战斗机的技术规格，”他面带假笑，若无其事地说。

她扬起了一边眉毛。“都这么晚了才来？”

安纳金其实并不知道现在是什么时候。在歌剧院时，他被拯救帕德梅的念头分了太多心，都没注意过了多久。他耸了耸肩。“睡不着啊。”

“呣，”纽夫人说。“好吧，跟我来。”她迅速转过身，朝第二大厅走去。

安纳金考虑起要不要抗议说他自己就找得到；不过又想，也许随她去再等她走人才比较不可疑。他连忙跟上她，就算是他的大长腿，要跟上她轻快的步伐也没那么容易。他们停在大厅中央附近，与在大厅末端的全息仪藏库入口还有着好一段距离。

他尽量礼貌地为带他到正确的区域向纽道谢，再随便拿出一块数据屏——然后发现里面是Delta-7的引擎规格。他坐到附近的一张椅子上，假装在浏览着，偷偷看着首席图书管理员回到圆形主厅……然后坐到了控制台前，将他完美地纳入视野之中。可恶。

他假装读起数据屏，熬过了仿佛很长一段时间，又或许只有十五分钟左右。耐心一直不是他的长项，并且虽说他平时可能会觉得这材料真的很有意思，在帕德梅的时间不断流逝的当下，他却几乎能听到表针跳动的声音。他终于忍不下去了。他站起身来，立刻感到一阵晕眩。 _哇呀_ ，他想。 _等这事办完，我可真得吃点东西了_ 。晕眩很快就过去了，将数据屏放回原处后，他尽量随意地往大厅深处晃悠过去，就好像随便看看似的时走时停。 _这儿没什么好注意的，只有一个无聊的失眠武士在乱晃罢了_ 。他在藏库门附近的一个架子旁停下，又拿出一块数据屏。这一块是讲远程武器的工程学的——他要看这个可完全说得通，他想，只要考虑到他有多频繁地被这类东西瞄着打就行了。

安纳金装作全身心投入到数据屏中，坐到了一把朝门的椅子上，将感觉延伸。夜这么深，档案馆已经快没人了。除纽女士本人之外，附近只有一个他不认识的学徒，正在大厅里走来走去。这孩子可能只是在值班，保护着藏库，阿索卡也曾这么做过一次。

 _阿索卡_ 。愤怒与悲伤从他心头一闪而过，但他将之推到一旁。阿索卡已经离开了；他需要把精神集中到这为了帕德梅而进行的重要任务上。

至于藏库本身……门高大而厚重，但很容易就能打开。复杂的原力锁则正如他所料，只是为了拦住那些过于好奇的学徒和非力敏入侵者。这也就意味着对安纳金而言，真正的挑战在于在潜入时不被纽女士和当值的学徒发现——二人都会立刻意识到他并非大师，然后整个计划就都完了。

他必须创造出某种能分散人注意力的状况来。但也得真像个意外才行，因为要是有谁发觉了这不过是个诱饵，藏库这个明显目标就会成为他们最先检查的地方。没准他该用原力推倒别的大厅里的东西？可周围要是连人都没有也有点太可疑了。并且再怎么说，吸引他们注意力的时间大概还不够让门在他身后合上呢。

安纳金揉了揉眼睛。他希望有种方法，能让他稍事休息而不必做梦，或是耗去帕德梅宝贵的时间；因为这样一来，他也许就能清晰地思考了。现在，想出计划为他带来的第一波能量与兴奋已经耗尽，疲惫的迷雾卷土重来，开始笼罩住他的头脑。 _快啊，天行者，思考啊。你以前解决过的问题可比这还复杂，并且当时帕德梅的生命也还没危在旦夕呢_ 。可这正是问题所在——因帕德梅而生的恐惧充满了他的脑海，让他几乎没法去想别的事了。 _想啊，肯定有种不难找的方法的吧_ 。

“天行者大师？”

安纳金从想入非非中猛然惊醒。他之前注意到的那个学徒已经到他身边来了，而他甚至没意识到。她很年轻，可能只有十五六岁，正在充满期待地看着安纳金。

安纳金吞咽了一下。“呃，怎么？”他尴尬地说。原力啊，他是在不知不觉间做了什么可疑的事吗？他紧张地回头看向圆厅，好确认有没有被纽女士察觉。而纽女士……不在那里。

那学徒似乎察觉了他的困惑。“她去休息了，”她说。“再过几分钟，应该就会有个实习管理员来接班了。”

安纳金瞄了一眼手腕上的计时器（wrist chrono）——比他以为的还晚，已经快午夜了。但原力今夜似乎与他同在；这意味着，只要安纳金迅速行动，那么只需要再分散一个人的注意力就可以了。然而这一个人的注意力却似乎完全集中在他身上。“哦，”他说，“谢谢，嗯……”

“贝内（Bene），”她热切地说。“我听说你是怎样战胜杜库伯爵的了。”

哦。所以她到这儿来是因为英雄崇拜，而不是由于心存疑虑。他想这并不坏，但他已经等不及要执行计划了。“是了，”他说。“那是场，呃，艰难的战斗。”并且也是一场随便哪个真正的绝地知晓真实的结局后，都不会为此赞扬他的战斗。

小姑娘点了点头。“我听说杜库在没投向黑暗面的时候，还是武士团最杰出的斗士之一呢。你一定是真的很强才能击败他吧。”

安纳金尴尬地耸了耸肩。一部分的他为这赞扬感到不自在。而另一部分的他，则用一个奇怪地像是最高议长的声音窃窃私语着： _得到了你应得的、委员会却不敢授予你的认可，难道不好吗_ 。

“当然了，”她继续说着，“要是以你现在的年纪就能在委员会有一席之地，你肯定很强大了。你不是，嗯，有史以来委员会里最年轻的大师吗？”

安纳金点着头，试图找由头结束对话，然后才想清楚她话中的意义。最年轻的大师。最年轻的 _大师_ ？他的心脏在胸膛中剧烈地跳动着，他敢肯定周围五米内的人都能听得见了。原力当真对他如此慈悲吗？难道只因为圣殿中的传言欠缺了些细节，他就能直接走进这星球上防卫最严密的房间？毕竟，这小姑娘没有理由怀疑委员会能与政治与近乎叛国的行径纠葛如此之深，竟使得他们以拒绝赋予他头衔的形式侮辱安纳金；而就连这学徒都看得出他受此荣誉理所当然。“是啊，最年轻的。”他让自己说道，“我很荣幸。”他感觉早先的疲惫再次消散，为新生的决心所取代。 _我能进得去；我也 **一定会** 进去的_。

“所以，你需要我帮忙找什么东西吗？”小姑娘——是 _贝内_ ，他提醒自己——问道。她看起来好像强烈地希望他回答“是”，尽管安纳金说不清这是因为她想要帮助一名她崇拜的英雄，还是因为站在一边无所事事让她无聊坏了。或许二者皆有吧。

“不必了，谢谢，”他思绪翻涌。他要是利用这个优势……就能进入藏库；但她肯定会在某时向某人提起这次遭遇，届时他就会被拉到委员会前，无从抵赖罪行。但如果这意味着他能拯救帕德梅，那还有什么关系？要做就趁现在，他必须在给纽代班的人过来之前采取行动。“其实我正打算去全息仪藏库里逛一圈，”他以人力所及的最随意的态度说。“我是说，之前我从来都没机会进去；既然现在我也是委员会的一员了，我就觉得不妨去看看。”他可以真真切切地感受到肾上腺素正在泵入他的血管。如果他误解了她刚才的话，那她现在就能让这场行动告终了。

“哦，”贝内睁大了眼睛。“我一直都想进去看看呢，”她惆怅地说。“但我觉得他们短时间内可不会让 _我_ 也当上大师。”

安纳金露齿一笑，狂喜充满了他的心。“我可不会把话说得那么死，贝内，”他说。他站起身来。“有时候，原力可是会赐给你意想不到的机会哪。”

贝内对他回以微笑。“谢谢你，天行者大师，”她说。“我会铭记于心。”安纳金为欺骗她感到了一瞬间的内疚；看起来她真的是个不错的小姑娘。他迅速压下了这个念头——不管这学徒人多好，帕德梅都比她重要多了。并且再怎么说，但凡委员会有一点常识，他们也该意识得到，这场小小遭遇的责任完全在于安纳金本人。

不过近来委员会指手画脚时表现出的判断力也没高到哪去就是了。

他神气地走过藏库大门，暗中希冀她注意不到自己流了多少汗，然后对着锁抬起手来。他奋力集中，让原力从身上流过，让自己与那机关化为一体。如果这锁启用了某种他没能察觉的机制，只让特定的人进入…… _你的意向将奠定现实（_ _Your focus determines your reality_ _）_ ，欧比旺上千次训诫的余韵悄然回荡。他闭上双眼，朝锁一挥手。 _这锁 **会** 开_，他想道。然后锁开了，防护门在他面前开启，旋转着逐渐敞开。

安纳金转向贝内，只希望脸上的笑容没有自己感到的那样疯狂。挥手向她道别之后，他便踏入了通往藏库的门中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “安纳金想去全息仪藏库查询拯救帕德梅的知识，却不能这么做，因为他被拒绝授予大师的头衔”这个点子，出自Matthew Stover的小说版《西斯的复仇》。这篇文向那本书借鉴了很多，没读过那本书的各位，读一读吧。  
> 给不用查就知道贝内是谁的人发虚拟小饼干。  
> （译注：[百度百科](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%B4%9D%E5%86%85/2295636?fr=aladdin) ）
> 
> 译者：  
> 本来想攒三章一起更，然后突然觉得8月1日这个日子多么整齐啊，错过岂不是可惜了。


	2. Action | 行动

踏入门后的环形长廊，安纳金最先留意到的就是他和第二道伸缩门间的三组防卫激光仍在生效。他皱起了眉头——他原本以为门一打开，这些机关就会自动关闭。

他随后便留意到从长廊另一端传来的嘀嘀声。透过激光，他可以看到一个看着像是普通的掌纹读取器的东西旁边闪烁着一道红光。在 _那东西_ 旁边则是一个面板，上面的数字不断变化着： _55_ …… _54_ …… _53_ ……

安纳金吞咽了一下。 _不妙_ ，他想。他忙乱地看向四周，视线几乎立刻就落到了左手边墙上的一个朴素的数字输入器上。他由此推测，不管是谁，只要有登入密码，就能直接关掉激光、穿过长廊、解除警报，然后光明正大地进入藏库。至于他么…… _46_ …… _45_ …… _44_ ……

如果这真是个任务他会怎么办？让R2-D2来关掉激光——不行，R2不在这儿，这思路没用，换个方向想想。 _40_ …… _39_ …… _38_ ……

或者这思路其实有用？归根结底，安纳金所知的最懂机械的非机器人就是他自己了。他在第一组激光前跪下，沉入原力之中。大多数绝地都难以感知机械，但安纳金一向都觉得机械要比生物容易相处得多。 _每道激光都由墙体中一个独立的装置射出。每个装置都有独立的传感器，一旦光线受到干扰就会拉响警报_ 。他集中到一个激光源上；他虽目不能及，却能感知到光源就在墙后。 _不过是又一台机器。如果我在这儿断开这根线_ _——_ _不行，那样警报会响。但要是我断开这根，再把警报复原_ ……他轻柔地探入原力之中，按部就班，然后把谨慎抛到九霄云外，用一根手指扫过刚调整的那道激光。无事发生。安纳金松了口气，然后一眼看到了倒计时。 _28_ …… _27_ …… _26_ 然后还有几十道报警功能正常运作的光线在等着他。

行。他也不用全都关掉，只要够他通过就行了。看来只要他足够小心，每组激光关掉三根，就能创造出一个他可以通过的缺口。安纳金闭上双眼——肉眼无从分辨光线能否触发警报，视线只会分散他的注意力而已。他转而轮流集中到各个独立的报警装置上，让自己与电与导线构成的系统同在，再重复起他对第一道激光的操作来。他还剩多少时间？反正他也无暇查看。他一弄完就俯身前行。他继续闭着眼睛，在脑海中勾勒出面前的机关，现在已经有几道激光去掉了。没时间犹豫了——他构想出自己穿过缺口的图景，让原力引导他起身与向前，然后纵身一跃。

他落回地面，一滚，再次向前跃起。着地时，他感觉着面前的最后一组激光，向前猛冲过去。当他睁开双眼时，已经伏着身子落在了远端的门前，倒计时读数显示着 _4_ …… _3_ 。他用真手按上掌纹读取器，一厢情愿地希望这装置只是热敏，无法分辨出不同的个体来。看来理论上密码板就足够安全了，因为倒计时停了下来，面前的门也旋转着开启了。

安纳金走进房间，不知道是该欣喜地大叫，还是宽心地流泪。他之前只在凯德·贝恩偷走一个全息仪之后不久短暂地进来过一次。当时他一门心思想着赏金猎人，没空赏识寄宿在房间中的力量。不过现在，他就可以感觉到诸多世纪积累下来的智慧与知识的影响力。 _这些就是绝地对我隐瞒的东西_ ，他想。 _他们就是在这样阻碍我。不过到此为止了_ 。

他环顾四周，很快发现了全息仪本身没有标签。安纳金这才发觉，自己想的都是要闯入全息仪藏库里，却没认真考虑过进去之后要做什么。他的心思从闯进去直接跳到了用新得到的西斯疗愈知识拯救帕德梅上去了。他慢慢在房间里走着，一边走一边伸手抚过全息仪的表面。他短暂地停在了一个靠墙的架子前。那架子似乎与众不同，可他也说不清自己为什么停了下来。就好像有什么东西在拉他过去，刻意试图吸引他的注意力，将他吸入……这阵感觉稍纵即逝，留下安纳金纳闷：原力在上，最后 _那种_ 想法到底是哪来的？大概只是他臆想出来的罢。

他继续走着。走到房间中间之后，他终于在两个架子之间的墙上发现了一个操作台。这东西明显有年头了，只包括触摸屏和键盘，都没有全息图像显示设备。他开机之后立即弹出的搜索界面也很简陋，只提供了三个选项：按作者、内容或者历史时期检索，每个检索项都能输入三个关键词。

安纳金点了“作者”，然后输入“普雷格斯”。屏幕显示“ _未找到结果_ ”，然后跳回了首页。他想这大概也不足为奇——这些全息仪应该都是绝地制作的，所以任何与普雷格斯有关的资料肯定都是二手的，这也合情合理。安纳金在“内容”栏重复了搜索，按下回车。这一次，屏幕上出现了一串结果，他立刻兴奋起来。可这阵兴奋又在他仔细阅读结果时迅速散去了。“ _您是要搜索_ ： **疾病** * _吗_ ？”屏幕嘲弄地问道，罗列出一串提及数世纪以来发生的诸多流行病的全息仪清单。（*注：疾病plagues，普雷格斯Plagueis。）

安纳金用大得不必要的力道戳下了“否”，然后发现又跳回了主页。他皱眉怒视着屏幕——他没想到这么快就遇上了挫折。归根结底，普雷格斯已经有名到就连不是原力敏感者的人——比如说帕尔帕廷议长，都听说过他的传奇故事了，所以绝地肯定也该在什么地方留下过他的记录才对啊。

除非传说故事终究只是故事。但当帕尔帕廷说起他相信普雷格斯真实存在时，看起来却是那么确信；而安纳金尊重议长的判断。可是如此一来，他又为什么会一无所获？

也许故事是真的，但名字却在口口相传时传岔了。也许他只要来一次普通些的检索就可以。他又点了一次“内容”，这一次用“西斯”和“疗愈”做了交叉检索。

屏幕上跳出了一长串结果。安纳金迅速读着概要，愈发沮丧起来。大多数似乎都是西斯战争（Sith Wars）期间制作的全息仪，不过都是些早就死了的绝地大师在指导如何治疗光剑伤和西斯闪电，还有摆脱黑暗面攻击在心理层面造成的影响。不过，他快看到列表底端时，却发现了一个似乎大有希望的结果。

 _作者：欧塔拉_ _·_ _若拉大师（医者）_  
_时期：西斯大战_ _*_ _（确切制作时间不详）_ _  
__内容：对绝地_ ** _疗愈_** _背后哲学的探讨，_ ** _西斯_** _如何运用黑暗面看似实现了不同的_ ** _疗愈_** _手法_ 。

（*注：西斯大战=Great Sith War。如有正式译名请告知。）

这条结果没有提及普雷格斯的名字，但事已至此，安纳金也管不了这么多了。这概要虽说模糊，却保证了里面含有西斯疗愈技术的知识；他真正需要的就是这个。他把手指按到结果上，一个小窗口弹了出来，上面显示着“要定位全息仪吗？”

他不耐烦地按下了“是”。弹窗消失，又跳回了检索列表。 _什么_ ？他想。 _这是要我怎么找啊_ ？他正打算再试一次，身后什么地方就传来了小声的哔哔声。安纳金差点魂都吓飞了。他连忙转过身——如果这声音代表一个真正的大师进来了……

一个全息仪上方的灯正闪着。他松了口气，赶快走了过去。他从架子上拿下那个全息仪，盘腿坐在地板上，聚精会神用原力将之开启。一个看起来年纪不小的女性的三维全息像出现了。她是类人种，但显然不是人类。

“ _我是欧塔拉·洛拉_ ，”她说。“ _近期与西斯之间爆发了大量冲突，疗愈的负担也随之明显增加。虽然因这场战争而起的不必要的流血与牺牲数量之多令人扼腕，但在这黑暗的时刻里，原力也仍在支撑着我们。我有幸领悟了疗愈的一部分本质，愿与后世之人分享。疗愈之能虽是只有少数人才能掌握的困难技艺，但也同样基于最简单的守则之上：辨明原力的意志，令其顺遂执行。若是哪名绝地试图将其意志施加于原力之上，往往会发现就连最微小的划伤与刮伤都无法治愈。但若一名绝地懂得自身不过是原力的载体，放开他们自己对病人痊愈的渴望，转而使用力量增进身体自然的治愈能力，那么便能够帮助病人从伤病中恢复，即便是最严峻的伤情亦然_ _——_ _前提是，倘若原力希望如此。由这一基本原则，我们可以推导出更为独特的疗愈技巧。例如_ ……”

安纳金不耐烦地用手指敲着地板。目前说的都只是些从他到圣殿那天起就被告知的东西，当他就预示向尤达寻求建议时得到的答复也有着同样的寓意。放手，接受原力的意愿， _就这类东西_ 。肯定有什么比这名女性念叨着的东西更有用，比如如何采取行动对抗死亡，而不仅是寄希望于原力没在这么想。

他认真地考虑起关掉全息仪，再找个更感兴趣的看看。这时，全息像的话吸引了他的注意力。

“ _我们已经注意到了西斯同样使用原力治疗身体上的病痛_ ，”她说。“ _事实上，我自己的学徒就曾问过我，为何我们的西斯敌手如此难以杀死，为何有的人身受理应致命的重伤还能存活。我虽不曾有机会亲自观摩西斯疗愈，但也有些猜测_ 。”安纳金坐直了身子，热切地听了起来。“ _我相信，任何形式的西斯的疗愈仪式都与原力的意志相悖。西斯不在意自然与否，正确与否；事关生死时，他们也拒绝认同自己的判决次于原力的意志。出于这一原因，表观上他们便能够达成医疗奇迹，然而实质上却是非自然地阻断了生死间的循环。如此侵蚀原力的意志，必将扭曲和玷污施行者与病人二人的灵魂，换来的却只是物质层面上短暂的缓刑。这并非我或任何真正的绝地想要掌握的才艺_ 。”

安纳金发出沮丧的低吼，关闭了全息仪。他要的是如何阻止死亡的具体指导，而不是听人演说如何向原力的意志低头！早先傍晚时分，帕尔帕廷说的都是对的。议长坦率而诚实的话语在他的脑海中回荡着：“ _这即是西斯一向比绝地更加强大的真正原因。绝地畏惧黑暗面_ ……”还有后来，当他问起怎样才能习得普雷格斯的能力时：“ _从绝地那里是学不到的_ 。”当时，他还以为那意味着绝地永远不会同意教授他那样的力量。现在，他则纳闷是不是他们害怕过头了，甚至拒绝去学习及保存与之相关的记录。如果委员会害怕到了甚至不愿去听取不同的原力用法从而了解自己的敌人的地步，也难怪他们正在输掉这场战争了。

可那样一来就意味着他无法拯救帕德梅，又回到了原点。就意味着这场入侵行动毫无意义，一切都毫无意义了。这房间里肯定得有几样有用的东西吧，肯定应该有的啊！但他已经开始怀疑自己一直都误会了绝地。他们并没有为了阻碍他而隐瞒真正的力量的秘密；他们只是太狭隘了，甚至不愿接受那些秘密存在于世间。

他回到搜索操作台，对失败心寒的恐惧逐渐沉积在他的五脏六腑。剩下的几条搜索结果看起来对他都没什么用，所以翻过去也没用去多少时间。行吧，那就回到A计划，也就是去寻求他本打算通过向欧比旺求助来寻找的知识。这一次，他交叉搜索了“疗愈”和“分娩”。

只有三条结果。看来既然绝地自己不生孩子，也就对过程不甚关心了。第一条完全没用：是场关于如何通过目睹“诸如加速疗愈与分娩之类的原力之奇迹”来接触到生命原力的讨论。第二条包括如何运用疗愈技巧来减轻重伤或分娩等状况中的痛苦。也不算有用。他读起第三个全息仪的描述来。

 _作者：奇拉_ _·_ _沃本提（_ _Qira Verbenti_ _）_  
_时期：_ _600A.T.C_  
_内容：沃本提大师毕生事业所得之见解的整理，主要包括以下主题：纤原体的本质，_ ** _分娩_** _后与绝地到来前的时间间隔如何影响父母交出孩子受训的意愿，经常冥想_ ** _疗愈_** _灵魂的能力，及其他。_

不对。不对，肯定是他漏了什么。安纳金怒气冲冲地从操作台前走开，从房间的一头到另一头来回走个不停。他拼命地盯着全息仪，就好像能看出哪一个里面存有拯救帕德梅的关键似的。他发现自己停在了刚进入房间时吸引了他的注意力的架子前。他又一次隐隐感觉仿佛被磁力牵引而来。也许是原力想要向他揭示什么吧。他把手伸到架子上方，按顺序抚摸过每一个全息仪。似乎没有哪个在他的感知中独树一帜，所以他便随手抓起一个打开来。

“ _我是卡兹_ _·_ _帕维什大师_ ，”出现了一位爬行生物样貌的男性。“ _我愿论述设立正式的武士晋升试炼在武士团内造成的影响，如是我们便能铭记_ ——”安纳金关上全息仪放回架子上；此中学问或许能让某个没了命的家伙迷得神魂颠倒，但他就算了。他灰心丧气地又挑了个全息仪打开。

全息投影的人像只说到“ _一些人将生命原力与统一原力说成完全不同的两类独立实体，但一名绝地只有理解二者间的共性，才能真正_ ——”安纳金就关上了全息仪，随手放回了架子上原来的位置上。

他明白了，一定是他的头脑在作弄他。那架子上的东西并不比别的架子上的更有用。他踉踉跄跄走过房间，单手锤墙。他失败了。他辜负了帕德梅，正如三年前同样严重地辜负了他的母亲；她快死了，他却束手无策。就连绝地大师们千年来积累的智慧集合，也无法教会他如何阻止死亡。

安纳金无力地跪到了地上。早先在傍晚帕尔帕廷首次谈起令人免于死亡的能力时引发的希望已经流逝一空，留下的唯有深切的悲痛与无尽的疲惫。从此他再无线索，也别无他法。他已经将一切希望都寄托在了寻求与普雷格斯有关的知识之上，如今失败之后，在那厚重的绝望之暗影的压抑下，他突然连试着去想别的办法都做不到了。

安纳金的双眼因疲累与逐渐盈满的泪水而发热。他闭上眼睛，帕德梅哭喊着的面容却映入眼帘。看来那些幻象光是在睡觉时侵扰他还不够。他逼迫自己睁开眼睛，感受着她避无可避的死亡密不透风地将他笼罩。

他束手无策了。 _她快死了_ ，一个声音低语着。他说不清这声音是来自原力，还是出自他的想象。 _万物都会死亡，安纳金_ _·_ _天行者。恒星也有燃尽的一天。你也逃不掉。她也不例外。待她生命燃尽时，你就算要阻止也莫可奈何_ 。

他成了什么天选之子，却对自己妻子的死亡无能为力。安纳金蜷起膝盖抵在胸前，双臂抱住了双腿。 _真是可悲_ ，他对自己说，但却聚不起行动的力量。在疲惫、绝望与极度的孤独之下，他将脸埋在膝间痛哭起来。

他的姿势没再变过，直到通往藏库的大门开启，梅斯·温杜大步走了进来。


	3. Discovery | 察觉

_当晚稍早_ ：

夜深了，欧比旺却还醒着。梅斯·温杜来电时他正在冥想。“ _欧比旺。你得到圣殿档案馆来一趟_ ，”科伦大师简短的话语中有着某种不祥的征兆。“ ** _立刻_** _过来_ 。”欧比旺还没来得及回话，全息像就消失了。

档案馆？深夜里这个时候？欧比旺既不知道自己能因为什么被叫到那边去，也不知他从年长者身上感觉到的压力从何而来。他只知道，他边站起身走出房间边想，自己对此有种非常不祥的预感。

* * *

他抵达时，档案馆的圆形主厅中已经聚集了一小群人。除了梅斯之外，他还见到了乔卡丝塔·纽、基特·费斯托、莎克·提、阿根·科拉尔、萨西·廷，还有一个他只是隐约记得的女学徒。他们围着一个操作台，在他走进来时全都抬起了头。梅斯按下一个按钮，在他看到内容前停止了播放。

“出了什么事？”他问道，困惑地皱起了眉；而其他大师不自在地挪动着，向彼此投去他无法解读的目光。他的不祥预感有增无减。

“有人入侵了全息仪藏库，”最后是纽女士开了口。“我收到警报，有一个原力印记未经授权的人打开了锁。按常规的安保措施，为阻止入侵者离开，藏库已经自动反锁了。”

“有 _入侵者_ ？”欧比旺吃了一惊。然后才明白她话中的含义。入侵者可以运用原力，这也就意味着……“是西斯？”他屏住了呼吸。他们追踪了这么久的敌人会有可能就这么自投罗网了吗？

他又感到众人不自在了起来。“不，”梅斯答道。“是个绝地。”

 _什么_ ？这怎么都说不通啊。怎么会有人做出这种事，何况还是在当下这般黑暗的时代？他正要开口问是谁，却突然在那令他不安的预感之下领悟了。从其余大师看着他、并且 _只是_ 看着他时才有的那种混杂着惋惜与指责的神情……他便明白自己不必问了。“不会的，”他说，比起告诉旁人更像是在自言自语。“他不会的。安纳金也许——但他 _不会_ ——他不是——”

梅斯无言地按下一个按钮，全息仪藏库的监控全息影像便出现了。站在搜索台前、脸上带着冷峻的决心的身影，分明正是安纳金·天行者。 _天哪，安纳金_ ，欧比旺万念俱灰，惊骇地想着。 _你这次都做了什么_ ？他出了一身冷汗——安纳金犯下闯入全息仪藏库这等罪行，可是真会因此被开除的；数十年前的洛里安·诺德便是先例。

他做了次深呼吸。“他是怎么进去的？我还以为平时至少会有一个守卫呢。”他问道，声音却不像他希望的那样平稳。作为回应，所有人都看向了那学徒，后者则红着脸低下了头。

“我不知道，”她说。“我听说他受邀加入了委员会，就以为他也成了大师。我不知道他不能进去。”她看起来很紧张，显然是在这么多大师的审视下感到了不自在。

欧比旺叹了口气。“谁都有可能犯这样的错，”他温和地说。“你不用担心自己，年轻人。你没有惹上麻烦。只是……以后要记得 _核实_ 。”她飞快地点着头。

“他穿过激光的方式倒也惊人，”梅斯承认道。“然而，更让我在意的是 _这个_ 。”他把监控倒了回去，直到安纳金从房间里消失，然后播放起来。全息影像中，安纳金走了进来，然后开始在屋内四处走动，最终停在了一个架子前。

欧比旺屏住了呼吸。“梅斯，他不知道，”他立刻说。“他都不知道我们有西斯全息仪，更别提存在哪儿了。他是因为感觉到了什么才停下的，要不然就是巧合；他不会真的 _知道_ 的。”

“也许吧，”梅斯说，然后按下了另一个键。影像变回了实时直播。安纳金没有动作，但脸上的神情却沮丧起来了。

“让我和他谈话，”欧比旺说。“这一切肯定会有解释。”

梅斯摇了摇头。“不行。抱歉，欧比旺，但我们必须以他的行动为依据客观地评判他，而你和他太亲近了。我们目前无论如何也不会进去和他谈。我们要先等着看他会打开或者带走哪个全息仪，这样他到时候就不能隐瞒真实的动机了。”

“隐瞒真实的动机，”欧比旺难以置信地重复了一遍。“他既非 _罪犯_ ，也非间谍，梅斯。他只是——好吧，我也不好说。你看，这又不是他第一次违反圣殿的规章；我虽然也同意他该学着守点规矩，但这也不意味着他是恶人。他只是……判断失误了。”

“判断失误？”梅斯反问。“欧比旺，他早就不再是个半夜溜出圣殿惹麻烦的学徒了。他是个成年人，到了这岁数也该知道不能随意乱闯。何况那地方也不是平白无故才封锁起来的。这是重大违纪行为，欧比旺。这说明他对绝地的忠诚的缺失令人不安，结合他最近对议会的态度就更不容忽视了。”

“你不会是在主张安纳金 _不忠诚_ 吧，”欧比旺说道。他不知道究竟该为此感到震惊还是愤怒。“他是有些不守规矩，但我们也找不出任何理由来怀疑他对武士团的忠诚。”一瞬间，帕德梅·阿米达拉的身影闪过他的脑海；他把那想法赶到一旁。

“梅斯言之有理，”阿根·科拉尔听起来有些忧虑。“他在没有得到大师头衔时，表现出的反应是全然的轻蔑与愤怒。这已经远远超出他过去偶尔展露出的不敬了。”

“并且你自己也警告过我，他对议长的忠义可能会对他能否尽忠职守有影响，”梅斯补充道。“他没那么 _不可动摇_ ，欧比旺。”

“呃，”那女学徒小声说道。“我，我觉得，无意冒犯——”

“说吧，学徒，”梅斯说。“如果你有相关信息要提供，那就畅所欲言吧。”

她点点头，站得更直了些。“我觉得科诺比大师说得对，”她说。

欧比旺惊讶地扬起眉毛。“谢谢你，呃……”

“贝内，”她说。

“你是出于什么原因赞同他，贝内？”莎克问。

“呃……”她稍事犹豫，然后便肯定地说了起来。“我觉得不管他是要闯入还是要怎么样，都不会是蓄谋已久。我的意思是，他不可能事先就知道我会错把他当成大师。我对他那么说了之后，他才说起要进入档案馆的事。另外，他也不…… _感觉_ 他也不像是要背信弃义。”

欧比旺和梅斯互相看了一眼。“你还从他身上感觉到了什么，年轻人？”他问道。

她思索起来。“一开始，我觉得他很悲伤，”过了一会儿，她说道。“我的意思是，我去找他聊天，只是因为他似乎很难过。然后他说要去档案馆的时候——感觉的确像是隐瞒了什么，但我那时候只是当成了委员会的秘密事务。现在我大概知道不是那么回事了……但他隐瞒的东西给人的感觉也绝不恶毒。我觉得不管他在做什么，他都认为自己的所作所为是正确的。”

还没等有人回话，纽女士就突然开口了。“他拿全息仪了，”她说。的确如此。投影中的安纳金拿着一个全息仪，坐到了藏库地板上。

“好了，”欧比旺轻松下来。“现在我们就知道他想知道什么了。我们进去看看到底是怎么回事吧。”

“不行，”梅斯又说了一遍。“我们看见了他拿了哪个全息仪，就算他放回去，我们也总能找出究竟是哪一个。但我们不知道他想要的是不是仅限于此。我们得等到他要离开的时候再进去，好确定他真的把想做的都做完了。他可能以为自己的用心是好的，但我可说不准他认定的 ‘好’作不作得准。”

欧比旺沮丧地咬紧牙关。“行，”他说。

“也许我们在看待这起事件的时候搞错了方向，”萨西·廷突然说。“我们之前提过，他早些时候对委员会的傲慢举止，或许证明了这是一次颠覆性的行为；但会不会是另一回事呢？”

梅斯皱起眉头。“解释一下，”他说。

“安纳金对议会有怨气，”萨西说。“贝内说这场入侵像是即兴发挥，她也是对的。在他看来，无法成为大师是不公的；所以她搞错他的头衔，或许正是重燃了由此而生的怒火。于是他便决定刻意违规，以示挑衅。”

“安纳金有很多特点，”欧比旺说，“但他可不 _蠢_ 。梅斯说得对，他已经不是学徒了。他不会以危及自己在武士团中的地位为代价，来小家子气地故作叛逆。尤其是在他知道我们现在有多需要专注于终结战争、抓获西斯的前提下，就更不会那么做了。”

“你有更好的解释吗？”梅斯问道。

“唉，没，”欧比旺承认道。

“也可能他的目标一开始就是要进入全息仪藏库，”莎克说。“他在委员会议事厅发的一番脾气，即使是以他而言，攻击性也强得不寻常。或许他就是为了进入藏库，才指望能成为大师。”

对欧比旺来说，这个解释的说服力强得令人不安——虽说至今为止安纳金已经为了做大师游说了好几个月，他也从来没有像昨天被拒绝时那样勃然大怒过。

影像中的安纳金将全息仪放回原位，人群又陷入了安静。他恼怒走回了搜索台，看起来很是懊丧。接下来整整两分钟里，什么都没发生，然后安纳金的全息影像开始在屋里无规律地踱起步，不成直线地从一头走到另一头。他突然停下了，又一次停在了隐蔽着藏有西斯全息仪的密室的架子前。

欧比旺的心跳都停住了。“他不知道，”他重复道。“这说明不了任何问题，他不知道那后面是什么。”但他可以感觉到谴责从其他大师身上连连涌来，可以看到当他昔日的徒弟检视着藏有绝地武士团保守得最为严密的机密之处时，其他人写在脸上的控诉。他们注视着安纳金貌似随意地连着取来又打开了两个全息仪，这一次的沉默几乎令人窒息。

经过有如永恒般漫长的时间之后，安纳金离开了架子。欧比旺安心地松了口气。“看见了吧，”他说。“他就是感到了一阵扰动，然后想找出来源。仅此而已。”

当安纳金跌跌撞撞地走过房间，用他的真手锤向墙面时，他的安心变为了关切。即使透过全息影像，他跪在地上时神情中的悲痛也显而易见。他早先的决心似乎突然消失了，取而代之的是全然的心如死灰。欧比旺陷入了两难之中。他既想冲进去拥抱他，告诉他一切都会好起来，也想用力摇晃他，让他告诉自己到底以为会有什么问题，才会尝试以如此激进而鲁莽的方式来解决。

“我们真要站在这儿看着吗，温杜大师？”他轻声问道。“你肯定能看出他已经犯不了什么罪行了。”

就仿佛在佐证欧比旺的观点似的，影像中的安纳金崩溃得更严重了，自己蜷成了一团。他的样子仿佛像是在哭。

“真要命(Fierfek)，”梅斯喃喃道。现在他的语气比起愤怒更像是烦恼了。“好吧，我们现在就进去。学徒，你可以退下了。”

其余在场的大师跟着他穿过了藏库大门。他打开了锁，然后面向众人。“我先进去——其他人先待在走廊里，等我先弄清楚状况。万一他是出于什么原因想和我们对着干，我也不想冒着太多人一起进去吓坏他的风险，因为他看起来已经孤注一掷了。在视线范围外等着。欧比旺，我想让你到前面来。准备好，如有必要，就尽量让他冷静下来。”

欧比旺点点头，说不好该为梅斯明白他最有可能安抚安纳金而高兴，还是该为不被允许第一个进去而懊恼（他知道安纳金面对友善的面孔时态度会好一些），又或是该为梅斯明显仍把安纳金视作威胁而恼火。

他跟着梅斯穿过长廊，为任何可能的情况做起心理准备。 _我希望你知道自己在做什么，安纳金_ ，他想。 _我的朋友，或许这次我无法庇护你摆脱困境了_ 。因为尽管安纳金已经成了绝地武士，欧比旺还是忍不住想把那年轻人视作自己的责任。他也开始明白了，他最重大的责任，就是保护安纳金不被安纳金自己所伤。

他只希望自己没有太迟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四章九月见。


	4. Aftermath | 后果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改过了_(:з」∠)_

安纳金几乎没注意到梅斯·温杜走进了房间，直到年长一方说起话来。“天行者，”他说道。“我希望你清楚自己现在有了多大的麻烦。”

对此时的安纳金而言，被抓个正着仿佛只是进一步证明了原力恨他有多深。他强忍住一声抽噎，不愿示弱，尽管他很清楚温杜知道他在哭。 _麻烦？你才不知道我现在有多大的麻烦_ 。他想。“一边呆着去，”他头也不抬地大声说。他已经够惨了，当下尤其不想应付的就是委员会。

“一边呆着？”温杜不敢相信地重复了一遍。“实际上，我才有权到这儿来；另一方面，你却是擅入。”

“你爱怎么说就怎么说吧，”安纳金嘟囔着，坐在地上蜷得更紧了。

“不是 _我爱怎么说就怎么说_ ，”温杜说。“你明不明白闯入全息仪藏库按理应当开除？这就是你所面临的现实；所以给我坐直了，好好解释清楚你跑到这儿到底是想干什么！”

安纳金最不愿去想的就是自己为何闯入、还有等待在帕德梅前方的是怎样的未来。更别提如果温杜知道了来龙去脉，就 _铁定_ 会开除他了。“我不想解释，”他说。

一双手用力抓住了他的肩膀，逼着他坐直身子，直到神情严肃地蹲在他面前的绝地大师映入他的眼帘。“你到底听没听我说话？你，要，被， _开_ ， _除_ ，了。”

“我不在乎了。”安纳金说。从他决定闯入档案馆的那一刻起，他就知道自己在绝地武士团中的地位可能会化为乌有。然而如果帕德梅真的无法可救，说实话，他也 _没别的_ 好在乎了。

温杜显然没想到他会这么说，往后微微一仰；然后出于某种原因，他朝自己走来的那条长廊扫了一眼。“安纳金，”他的声音温和了一些，“告诉我你为什么来这儿就行。只要你能坦承自己的所作所为，委员会就可能会对你从宽处置。我们只需要知道你要找什么。”

换种环境的话，安纳金听说委员会能对 _他_ 从宽处置，可能会一笑置之——他们总是想方设法给他找麻烦，总是想要阻碍他。“我要找什么都无所谓了好不，”他声音嘶哑地说。“我什么有用的都没找到，所以都无所谓了，我不在乎了。如果你们要赶走我，那就赶快吧。我不在乎了。”

“我想你不是这个意思，”温杜轻声说。“起来。我们到委员会议事厅继续谈。”

安纳金明白自己大概躲不过去了，就想速战速决，然后回去找帕德梅，便站起身来。他立刻感到一阵比之前严重得多的眩晕，又跌了几步。他胡乱伸出手，想抓住什么东西稳住自己，然后扶住了墙，便没有摔倒，跌坐了回去。

“安纳金！”他是真的听到了欧比旺的声音，还是说是幻觉？他眨眨眼，感到头晕目眩，等视线足够清晰之后，便看到昔日的师父向他冲了过来，又蹲在他身旁。其他几位大师也仿佛凭空出现在房间里。

“师父，”他说着伸手抓住欧比旺的长袍，感到一阵解脱。也许欧比旺会知道该怎么办——他一直都很擅长处理安纳金做不好的那些事。不然最起码，他没准也能说服所有人，只要别管安纳金就行了。

“安纳金？你没事吧？”他能听出欧比旺声音中的关切，也希望自己知道要怎么解释不必担心他——他没事，有危险的是 _帕德梅_ 才对。

“我很好，”他说，但他的眼睛已经有点睁不开了。从上周开始，他就在借助原力填补睡眠的缺乏；至于现在，他只是没兴趣再集起这些能量了。

“我们得送他去见医者，”在欧比旺身后的什么地方，温杜说道。“我觉得在这种状态下，我们也问不出什么答案了。”

“别！”安纳金迅速说。“我很好，我不用去见医者，我就是累了。我今天没怎么吃东西，就这样。”他不能去见医者；他真的该回去找帕德梅了。

温杜双臂抱胸。“如果你很好——顺便一提，你明显 _不怎么_ 好——那你就应该能告诉我们你跑到这来是想干什么。”

安纳金犹豫起来。他应该坦白吗？他要是坦白，就基本可以肯定会被除籍。可这样一来他至少还能和帕德梅在一起。然而这也意味着失去欧比旺，并且还不能帮议长结束战争，同时也再接触不到可能对帕德梅有帮助的绝地知识与资源了。

“安纳金，”欧比旺温和地说。“你说了无所谓，因为你不管要找什么都没能找到，对吗？”

安纳金点了点头。

“如果你告诉我们，我们或许能帮上你，”欧比旺继续说道。“对，你是还会因为未经许可擅入藏库惹上麻烦。但如果委员会认定你的…… _探索_ ……目标是合理的，那么一旦其他既有危机都得以解决、你的处分也决定下来之后，我们也没有理由不帮助你。”

“我觉得你帮不了我，欧比旺，”安纳金说。“我觉得没人能帮我。” _至少，没有绝地帮得了我_ ，他想。 _帕尔帕廷在这点上说得没错_ 。

欧比旺皱起眉头。“你怎么会这么想？委员会近来可能做出了些你不赞同的决定，但这也不意味着我们不能就此事提供切实可行的建议啊。”

安纳金空洞地笑了。“不是我这么想，欧比旺。是我 _知道_ ，因为我已经知道委员会能给我些什么建议了。尤达去卡希克之前，我向他求助过；可他说不出一句有用的。”

“尤达回绝了你？这可不像他。”温杜说。

欧比旺若有所思地点着头。“他具体都说了什么？”他问道。“也许你误会他了。”

“他说的和我以前就类似问题向 _你_ 求助时你说的一模一样，”安纳金说，愤怒就像之前的绝望一样突如其来地充满了他的心。“所以我可不信你还能给我什么新建议。”

欧比旺看起来更加困惑了。“什么？他都说什——”

“他告诉我不要挂心，”安纳金打断道。他没控制住自己，滔滔不绝地说了起来。“放开那些我害怕失去的东西。他说我根本不该试图做什么，我就该让那些将要发生之事，正常发生。先不说他是怎么想的，他告诉我说 _梦总会随着时间过去_ 。所以除非你真能告诉我点 _有用的_ ，你那些建议我还不如不听。”

欧比旺脸上掠过惊慌的神色；他身后的梅斯·温杜则只是一副摸不着头脑的样子。“噢，安纳金，”欧比旺轻声说。“你又梦见预示了吗？”见安纳金点了点头，他的神色便转为受伤。“你为什么不告诉我？”他问道。

“我不能。不—— _不行_ 。”安纳金磕磕绊绊地说。“这次的预示和——和一个人有关，我要是解释这些预示，就得告诉你们——这不光是我的事，这个秘密不止牵涉到我，是不能让别人知道的。”恐慌再次攫住了他。 _不能让他们发现，不行。帕德梅会丢掉议会的席位，我会被开除_ ……

“你能绝对肯定这些不是噩梦，而是预示吗？”欧比旺问道。

“是啊，我他妈绝对能肯定，”安纳金厉声说。“预示是另一种感觉，我根据上次的经验认得出来。这些预示不停出现，我一闭眼睛，就会没完没了地见到同样的景象。我就连不睡觉都能见得到。”

欧比旺安抚地把手放到安纳金的肩上。“安纳金，” 他说。“你在预示里见到有谁受到伤害了吗？”

安纳金痛苦地点了点头。“那人——那人死了。”

“而你不想告诉我们详情，是因为你想要为这个人守住一个秘密，好保护这个人？”欧比旺继续道。

安纳金又点了点头。

“安纳金，你真的认为这个人宁死也不愿意让秘密暴露吗？”

安纳金犹豫了。“不是的，”他最后说道。毕竟，帕德梅已经催过他去告诉欧比旺了。也许她是对的。就算他们都丢了职位，也比帕德梅丢了命强。 _什么_ 都比那强。

“那么，既然如此，”欧比旺鼓励道，“你至少可以告诉我们这些预示涉及到的是谁吧？”

安纳金吞咽了一下。“帕德梅，”他哽咽地说。“涉及的是帕德梅·阿米达拉。”

欧比旺的脸白了。“ _帕德梅_ ？安纳金，我真为你难过。”

“等一下，”温杜插了进来。“帕德梅·阿米达拉要死了？就那个议员？天行者，你为什么不立刻向我们汇报？”

这就来了。安纳金做了个深呼吸，努力为接下来要说的话做好心理准备。欧比旺会对他感到失望吗？还是会愤怒呢？委员会是会为他的行径而惊骇，还是会感到高兴，因为他们总算有机会摆脱他了？“在我所见的预示中，”他说，“她死于分娩。帕德梅怀孕了，我不能告诉你们，因为我——”

“你想保护她，”欧比旺匆忙打断道。“你知道如果有人发现了她未婚先孕，就会让她陷入政治风波。我明白了。”他的脸色更苍白了。

“呃，对，”安纳金说。要他说，这个借口也不比别的差。

温杜回头看向他身后站着的几位大师。“查一下他都检索了什么，”他指示道。

莎克·提走向操作台。“他查的是‘疗愈’和‘分娩’，”她汇报道。

“他听取的那个全息仪呢？”温杜问道。

她走向安纳金拿出最初的全息仪的地方，将其开启。“ _我是欧塔拉·洛拉_ ，”全息人像说道。“ _近期与西斯之间爆发了大量冲突，疗愈的负担也随之明显增加。虽然因这场战争而起的不必要的流血与牺牲数量之多令人扼腕，但在这黑暗的时刻里，原力也仍在支撑着我们。我有幸领悟了疗愈的一部分本质，愿与后世之人分享_ ……”

莎克关闭了全息仪。“只是在探讨疗愈理论，”她说。“这一检索愚蠢欠妥，因为我不知道他为什么会指望能找到圣殿里的医者不知道的知识，但也算不上背叛之举。我相信他的说辞。”

温杜叹了口气。“好吧，”他说。“那么，天行者，这个半吊子的计划可能是你有史以来最没脑子的行动了——我都说不好是不遵从尤达的建议更蠢，还是真以为我们有未经投入使用的秘密疗愈技法更傻。但考虑到你是好心，我想你不会被开除了。”

安纳金并没有变得像温杜明显以为的那样轻松。“可帕德梅怎么办？”他问道。“你们会帮我救她吗？”

温杜对他皱起了眉。“我并不比你更能改变原力的意志，”他说。“如果有什么简明易懂的方法能阻止她死去——比方说预示中出现的是刺杀——那么我们当然会采取措施。但我觉得要阻止自然因素导致的死亡的话，除了把她送到现代医疗设施之外也做不了什么，这她自己也办得到。尤达大师说得有理，安纳金。你必须接受不论你怎样做，她都有可能回归原力的现实。”

安纳金怒火中烧地瞪着他。 _做梦_ 。“如果我不该阻止这些预示成真，原力又为什么要展示给我？”他质问道。“就因为预示来得太频繁，我上周连觉都睡不好。这次的预示 _肯定_ 很重要。”

“当下重要的是要找出西斯尊主，”温杜回答。“还是说你已经忘了自己还有任务要完成？”

安纳金一言不发。

“参议员这几天就会分娩吗？”温杜问道。

“不是，”他承认道，“但她要是 _早_ ——”

温杜打断了他。“那么现在，你就把注意力集中在任务上，在战争结束前向议长…… _汇报_ 。如果你想在闲暇时间里冥想，好弄清楚原力是否想，以及如何让你阻止预示成真，你也可以去做。见鬼，如果你能找出西斯尊主的真身，一旦消灭了他，让我和你 _一起_ 冥想都行。但现在，你已经有安排了；我们也都有更紧迫的职责。”

 _才不存在什么更紧迫的职责_ ，安纳金想道， _至少对我是不存在的_ 。“我可以二者兼顾，”他说。

温杜扬起一边眉毛，朝着房间把手一挥。“显然并非如此。你决定闯入这里时，就已经让你对你议员朋友的恐惧—— _依恋_ ——蒙蔽了你的判断。你可是绝地，天行者。你 _必须_ 把责任放在第一位，若是你真想有朝一日成为大师就更该如此了。”

 _责任_ ， _责任_ ， _责任_ 。似乎近来任谁关注的都只有这些，而每个人——帕尔帕廷，帕德梅，欧比旺——对安纳金应对何物尽责的看法都不一样。又是对共和国，又是对民主，又是对武士团。 _但他们都错了_ ，他想。 _我应当对我的妻儿尽责_ 。“是，温杜大师，”他大声说。“我会尽我的责任。”

“以你现在这种状态可不行，”欧比旺说。“安纳金，去见医者吧。他们可能会有办法让你睡着，并且不让预示干扰你的休息。”

“我则会命令你去，”温杜说。“你的样子简直见了鬼。要是你在面见议长时晕倒，可就太不合宜了。”

安纳金怒目以对。他才不会 _晕倒_ 。但另一方面，欧比旺说的倒也有道理。如果他不是这么缺乏睡眠，或许就能把帕德梅的情况考虑得更清楚些。“好吧，”他说，然后让欧比旺帮他站起身来。

温杜的视线扫过其余几位大师。“其他人都可以离开了，”他对他们说道。一等房间里只剩下他们三个，他就又转向了安纳金。“我只想和你说清楚，这事还没完。不论你所图为何，你今晚的行动都是极为严重的违规。你虽不会被开除，然而一旦战争与西斯的事务都处理完毕，委员会肯定会讨论你将为此事承担何种后果。”

安纳金点了点头。“我明白，温杜大师。”

“很好，”温杜说。“欧比旺，带他去医疗大厅（Halls of Healing），告诉他们除非确定他不会倒下，否则不准他离开。他得保持机警才能盯住帕尔帕廷。”

“相信我，我可没有别的打算，温杜大师。”欧比旺回答。

“不好意思，”安纳金插话，“要知道，我可就在这儿呢。”

他们俩都无视了他。温杜微微躬身，然后说道，“晚安，欧比旺。天行者。”他离开了，只留下安纳金和欧比旺在房间中。

好一阵子都安静极了。在所有可能会为他的行为而怒不可遏的绝地中，安纳金只在乎一个人怎么想。“所以，”他说。“你有多生气，师父？”

“绝地是不会生气——”欧比旺说了起来。

“噢， _得了吧_ ，欧比旺！”

欧比旺叹了口气。“说生气并不恰当，安纳金。可能失望更准确吧，因为你本应想得更清楚些，却选择了这么做；也因为你甘愿弃绝我的一切教诲，就算以武士团一员的身份为代价也宁可铤而走险。此外也有伤心，因为你不够信任我，没有向我坦白预示所见。我本可以帮助你，安纳金。帕德梅是我的朋友，我也已经从三年前的错误中学到了教训，会把你的预示当真。”

安纳金吞咽了一下，试图忽略双眼和喉咙感到的灼热。欧比旺说的完全正确；他 _是应该_ 想得更清楚些。也应当信任他最好的朋友。他的视线向下移去，一动不动地盯着地板。“师父，我——”

“然而，”欧比旺继续说道，“我却发现自己并没为你的举动感到 _吃惊_ 。你一向对自己在乎的人极度忠诚——没错，有时你为了帮助亲朋好友，甚至会违反委员会的指令，或是危及任务。然而既然我总是能受到这样的帮助，要因为你想为帕德梅·阿米达拉做同样的事而 _太过_ 苛责你就不公平了。”

安纳金再次看向他，难以承受的愧疚突然转为了希望。

“我原谅你今晚的所作所为，安纳金，”欧比旺说。“我只要你将烦恼对我坦诚相告。我可不想再受一回这样的突然袭击了。”

安纳金飞快地点了点头。“我保证，欧比旺。”

欧比旺对他报以微笑。“那就来吧，”他说。“我们去见医者。我们可以等这些都过去之后再详谈。”

安纳金最后环视了一次藏库。真是奇怪，就在几小时前他竟对能从这房间中找到答案寄予如此厚望。可是如果欧比旺愿意帮助他，这次冒险或许也不全然是白费功夫。他紧紧抓住这些许的乐观，跟着欧比旺光明正大地走出了档案馆，朝治疗大厅行进。


	5. Night | 夜间

理论上，欧比旺已经没理由还留在疗愈之厅了。在沃卡拉•彻为安纳金检查时，他留了下来；而她只审视安纳金了几秒，就断定他患的是“无可救药的蠢病”。然后她转身对欧比旺说“群星之末啊，科诺比，你到底教没教过这小伙子原力既不能当饭吃，也不能代替休息？我都奇怪他怎么能撑这么长时间还没晕过去。”

对于安纳金因何心力交瘁，欧比旺有自己的怀疑；但当着众多医者的面提及此事不大合适，所以他缄口不言。

既然安纳金除了压力造成的过劳之外，好像也没得什么病，彻大师就给了他一剂镇静剂，希望如此一来就能让他享有无梦的睡眠。安纳金现在已经睡死，并且已经睡了整整二十分钟，所以欧比旺也不太清楚自己为什么还没回房间。毕竟，需要睡一觉的又不是只有安纳金。

“你还有别的事吗，科诺比大师？”沃卡拉•彻问道。

“没有，”他立刻回答，然后停住了。“其实还有，”片刻后，他说。“沃卡拉，你在别的绝地见到预示幻象的时候见过这种情况吗？我是指这些预示的频率和强度，都已经高到让当事绝地精疲力竭了。”

她沉默了几秒，考虑着。“冥想之外的预示幻象很少见，欧比旺，”她说。“可是……这种情况我的确既没见过，也没听说过。原力赐予某人未来的预示，却只是让当事人累到什么都做不了。这似乎本末倒置了。”

“我也正是这么想的，”欧比旺说。“上次安纳金在睡梦中见到预示的时候，对他的影响可没有 _这么_ 糟糕。既然预示的内容和上一次有类似之处，如此显著的差异就不大可能 _只是_ 由对噩梦成真的担忧所造成。我虽然认为原因有可能只是出在当前任务给他造成的压力上，却还是不免感到其中另有缘由。”

她皱起了眉。“你认为是什么？”

欧比旺的视线从她身上移开，落向安纳金沉睡的身影。“我拿不准，”他承认道。“但我感到找出真相很重要。”

“好吧，你要是找出什么答案就告诉我，”沃卡拉对他说。“恐怕我现在得去检查其他病人的情况了。”

欧比旺对要从哪里着手寻找毫无概念，彻大师也没机会去照看别的病人了。她刚转过身仅仅几秒，他就找出了答案——又或者仅仅是原力垂怜他，决定响应他所怀有的疑问。他突然为一阵寒冷恶毒的感觉所浸透，这与他之前数次面对杜库和文崔斯时的感受隐隐相似。沃卡拉•彻停下了脚步，然后猛地转过身来，显然和他一样因为那令人窒息的恶兆吃了一惊。

而床上的安纳金也开始翻来覆去，轻声呻吟与梦呓起来。

“是黑暗面，”欧比旺震惊地轻声说。 _可怎么会这样_ ？ _为什么会这样_ ？他让自己从茫然无措的状态中摆脱，连忙赶向安纳金床边，沃卡拉•彻紧随其后。

“安纳金，”欧比旺边说边晃着他的肩膀。“安纳金，醒醒。”但安纳金醒不过来。欧比旺叫喊着他的名字，摇得更用力了——还是没有反应。

“是镇静剂，”沃卡拉说。“所以他才醒不过来。”她猛地转身，快步离开了病床。

 _异样_ 之感有增无减，安纳金辗转反侧，低声絮语变为语无伦次的大喊。欧比旺决定换一种接触方式。他坐在安纳金床边，按住年轻绝地挥个不停的胳膊，免得自己挨揍，然后集中精神闭上眼睛。

他将精力集中到连接起自己与安纳金的训练纽带上，用原力伸展出去。尽管安纳金早已不再是他的学徒，这纽带也不曾断开。他试图唤醒安纳金，或者至少让他冷静下来，却迎上了一阵情绪的断片所构成的巨涡。 _恐惧愤怒死亡否定无助惊骇狂怒_ 之感仿佛铺天盖地，一时间他只能后退，除了以精神屏障阻挡之外束手无策。他一等恢复就又一次伸展了出去。 _安纳金，听我说，你只是在做梦。醒醒_ 。但情绪的洪流并未消退。欧比旺正打算放弃，从安纳金的精神中撤离，却感觉到安纳金猛地惊醒了。

欧比旺睁开双眼，见到他昔日的学徒坐起身子喘息着，他目光狂乱，衬衣……是湿了？他四处扫视，看到沃卡拉•彻正站在他身后，手中拿着一个空玻璃杯。

“冰水，”她解释道。“有时最简单的办法最有效。”欧比旺点点头表示理解，然后转身面向安纳金。

安纳金看起来稍微恢复了一点——至少他的双眼已经聚焦了，虽然他的双手还紧紧地抓着床单，呼吸也仍然粗重。“无——无梦的，睡眠，就到此为止了。”他边喘边说。

欧比旺轻轻地按住他的肩膀。“这个梦也和之前那些一样吗？”他温和地问。

安纳金心不在焉地点点头，双眼注视着某个遥远的地方。“我看见她身陷痛苦之中。将要死去。”他抬头看向欧比旺，困惑地皱起眉头。“这一次， _你_ 也在场。我之前没见到过你。”

“哦，”欧比旺有点不知道说什么好。“呃，这可能说明既然现在我们已经知道了有危险，她就会在这儿，在圣殿里生孩子？毕竟，这里有全球最优秀的医疗设施。”

“无所谓，”安纳金语气平板地说。“她还是将要死去。”

“也是，”欧比旺感到相当不自在了。“那么，既然如此，我想我们就得再想些别的办法。”

“没错，”安纳金说，他的语气中有什么让欧比旺感到毛骨悚然。“我们 _会_ 找到别的办法的。”

欧比旺心想，鉴于安纳金刚用了 _我们_ ，而不是 _我_ ，他至少还能放点心。他可不怎么想让下一次也和这次一样，直到事后才发现安纳金孤注一掷的计划。出于某些说不清道不明的原因，安纳金执着的决意之中仍有什么让他不安。谢天谢地的是，在局面更让人不自在之前，彻大师插了进来。

“躺回去，”她厉声呵斥安纳金。“不管做不做梦，你都需要休息。”

安纳金翻了个白眼。“放心吧， _这_ 之后我就再也睡不着了，”他说。“另外，这衬衣穿起来也不太舒服。”他意有所指地拽了拽湿透的料子。

“我去给你再拿一件，”欧比旺自告奋勇。他需要一点时间独处，来认真推敲刚才发生的一切；而这似乎正是个良机。

* * *

整整半小时后，欧比旺才回到医者区。他带回的不止是另一件衬衣。

“我希望你是有充分的理由才又把我叫起来，欧比旺，”梅斯•温杜和他一起走向安纳金的房间时说。“我们已经知道了他在做噩梦，所以我不明白你目击到一个到底有什么好震惊的。”

“等一下解释起来会更方便，”欧比旺说。“我认为安纳金也该参与谈话。”他走进病房，然后突然停下脚步。“也可能不应该，”他说道。

看起来，安纳金又昏睡过去了。“镇静剂好像还在影响他，”沃卡拉•彻解释道，他们两个事先都没察觉她从身后走来。“另外，他的身体也急需休息。我之前说过，他能撑住这么长时间不睡是个奇迹。” 她没等他们回应就离开了，沿着走廊继续向前，进了另一个病人的病房。

“所以？”梅斯问道。“接下来你是要解释找我过来的原因，还是说我们就这么坐一晚上，等这小子睡醒？”

欧比旺叹了口气，摇了摇头。“不，我还是告诉你好了，”他说道，把已经没用了的衬衣丢到一旁。“让我不安的不是他见到了预示——正如你所说，这些我们已经知道了。让我不安的是在他做梦的 _同时_ 我感觉到的东西。”

梅斯似乎提起了兴趣。“好吧。继续。”

“我知道这听起来有些奇怪，”欧比旺说。“但我敢肯定我感觉到了黑暗面的显现。当时的感觉就如同一阵由恶意构成的波浪——不，就仿佛一个有知觉的存在，在故意攻击安纳金。这种现象我无法解释。”

梅斯皱起眉头。“这真是……令人不安，”他缓缓地说。“如果这些预示来自黑暗面的话，你觉得有没有可能不是真的？也许安纳金在调查过程中，和西斯尊主走得太近了；而这些预示就都是用来分散他的注意力的假预示。”

欧比旺摇了摇头。“他说他从我们回来那天晚上就开始见到这些预示了，那是在他开始调查之前。并且我也不想太早对此置之不理——这些梦和那些与他母亲有关的成真预示相当类似。所以我认为我们不该用帕德梅•阿米达拉的性命冒险，把希望寄托在预示为假的可能性上。”

“这一点也让我担心，”梅斯说。“帕德梅•阿米达拉。安纳金对她的依恋也 _太_ 深了。”

欧比旺尽量不让自己对那 _太过_ 轻描淡写的评价的反应显露在脸上。“她一直是他的好友，”他谨慎地说。“他也和她认识了很久。比认识我还久，虽说只是多出了几天。”他迅速转换话题，不想让另一位大师把心思过多地放在安纳金和帕德梅的关系上。“其实，预示里会死去的是帕德梅，也从另一个角度让我在意。”

“哦？”梅斯一扬眉。“务必告诉我。”

“虽然帕德梅也许一度将帕尔帕廷视作导师，但最近她对战争与他持续不断的集权行为都持反对态度，”欧比旺说。“你我也讨论过，帕尔帕廷最近一系列令他攫取了远超宪章规定的权力的举动，是否能成为绝地发起干涉的依据。但如果一定要我打赌哪个人会表明立场反对他的攫权的话，我就会把注下在帕德梅•阿米达拉身上。她很讲原则，我认为她是不会像其他同僚一样接受他的种种手段的。”

“我明白了，”梅斯说。“既然基本可以确定西斯尊主是帕尔帕廷政府内部的一员，你就认为她的死有可能是为议长办公室获取绝对权力扫清道路的一种手段？安纳金见到她死于 _分娩_ ，欧比旺，而不是死在爆能枪或者光剑下。西斯怎么可能安排得了这些呢？”

“我不知道，”欧比旺承认道，“我只是有种感觉，安纳金的预示不止表面上这么简单。”他耸了耸肩。“也许是因为帕德梅的死，甚至是自然因素导致的死亡，都会令西斯尊主受益——或许那些梦要警告安纳金的就是这些。如果预示成真有可能会令西斯胜利，就能解释我为什么会感觉到黑暗面了。”

“但我们面临的问题还是没变：要如何去阻止一次或许无从阻止的死亡，”梅斯指出。“如果她可以到科洛桑医疗中心去，就没有理由会死于分娩。然而假使她仍然会死，我也不知道有哪个绝地能有办法阻止得了。并且——”他突然打住了。

“怎么？”欧比旺好奇地问。他很少见到这位总是胸有成竹的绝地大师如此局促不安。

“你看，欧比旺，”梅斯踌躇地说。“我知道你信任安纳金。我知道即使他不总能算是谦恭的学徒，也是你很好的朋友。但他近来的举止都不正常，我觉得你也该将他并非完全可信的可能性纳入考量。你能 _绝对肯定_ 你感觉到的黑暗不是他散发出来的吗？”

欧比旺怒目以对。“我能绝对肯定，”他冷冰冰地说。“安纳金也许算不上特别恭顺，但这可不会使他 _黑暗_ 。”

面对他的激烈态度，梅斯显得不为所动。“他还仿佛被吸引到了隐蔽着西斯全息仪藏库的架子前，这又怎么说？你对此就没有一点想法吗？”

“没有。”欧比旺戒备地双臂抱胸。“安纳金与原力的联结很强，他能感觉出那架子有什么不对又决定调查并不奇怪。反正他离打开藏库也还远得很——他都没有找到锁，甚至都没凑近架子去找。”

“好吧，”梅斯说。“那么我先就此事冥想。如果等到早晨我想好了该拿他或是参议员怎么办，就会让你知道。”

欧比旺放松了下来。“我也会这么做，”他说道。他最后看了安纳金一眼，然后昂首离开了房间。

* * *

安纳金昏昏沉沉，半睡半醒。他正为了不再做梦与体内药物的效力对抗，然后就迷迷糊糊地注意到欧比旺和温杜走进了房间。他没有清醒到能坐起来，更正彻大师对他已经入睡的错误陈述。

但当他发觉两位绝地大师在谈论他时，立刻就清醒了。虽说他听到他们在严肃地对待帕德梅面临的危机很高兴，听到他们话里话外还在对议长的方针吹毛求疵很恼火，听到欧比旺在最不信任他的委员会成员面前站在了他的一边感到温暖……现下占据他全部注意力的却只有一件事。

绝地委员会还藏着一个装满西斯全息仪的房间。 _难怪_ 他检索普雷格斯和西斯疗愈技术时一无所获，他根本就找错了地方！看来就算绝地不清楚自己在做什么，也还是在阻碍他寻找自己需要的东西。 _帕德梅_ 所需要的东西。他不敢相信自己曾和要找的答案只有 _一步之遥_ ，却对此一无所知。

但他已经毁了自己的机会——再硬闯一次藏库肯定已经不可能了。他只要踏入档案馆一步，就会有人盯住他。而欧比旺和委员会的其他成员也不大可能会准许他进入西斯藏库——他们似乎是想让他离那儿越远越好。也许他们知道了他能拥有多么强大的力量，并对此心生畏惧。

他可以感到自己正失去意识，镇定剂再一次控制了他。但他在再次睡去之前，用上了每一分决心起誓：他 _一定会_ 找到办法回去，他 _一定会_ 找到办法阻止帕德梅的死。

不论付出多少代价。

* * *

那天晚上安纳金又醒了几次，为帕德梅之死的景象所折磨；但每次噩梦过后，他都设法又睡着了。当他在穿过附近一扇窗户涌入的阳光下醒来时，头脑确实比前一天清醒了很多。虽然他不愿意承认，但欧比旺这次说对了，睡眠 _确实_ 对他有好处。他还是很疲惫——也许他还得再睡几小时，才能补足上周缺乏的所有睡眠——但至少他已经不再感觉脑袋里仿佛有个涡轮锤一直砸个不停了。他正要起床去找沃卡拉•彻，好缠着她放他走，又或者就这么偷溜出去，门就打开了，然后——说谁谁就到——欧比旺就走了进来。

“早上好，安纳金，”他说。“你看起来好多了。”

“早啊，师父，”他回答道，勉强控制住没打哈欠。“所以，在我又睡着之后，你又搞清楚什么了吗？”他已经拿定了主意，不能让欧比旺知道自己无意间听到了昨晚的对话，哪怕一点也不行；他可不想让年长一方怀疑他已经知道了秘藏全息仪之事。

“我认为委员会很有可能会决定为帕德梅提供某种形式的保护，”欧比旺说。“除此之外我就不能保证了。并且他们也还没讨论过要怎么处理你。不过……安纳金，我来不是为了谈这个。”他环视四周，就好像在检查有没有别人在听似的，然后关上了病房的门。安纳金吞咽了一下；他对此有种不祥的预感。欧比旺转身面向他，然后说道，“我们得谈谈。”

安纳金倒吸了一口气。到头来他的偷听还是暴露了。“欧比旺，”他开始说，但还没说下去就被打断了。

“我们得谈谈你没告诉我预示中发生了什么这个事实，还有你闯入档案馆的打算，”欧比旺说。

安纳金稍微放松了些。“对此我真的很抱歉，”他说。“我大概只是头脑不清醒吧。”

“呣。”欧比旺抚了抚胡子。“你还有什么 _别的_ 事要告诉我吗？我更想现在听你说，以免我还得用不那么令人愉快的方式发现真相。”

“呃……”安纳金的声音越来越小。他确实有点想让欧比旺知道他和帕德梅的关系——他一直对将此事保密深恶痛绝。他们不能永远藏下去，再说就算安纳金真的设法闯入了西斯藏库，也不大可能免遭开除。此外他也说不好假如欧比旺发现了安纳金一直在欺骗他，自己还敢不敢正视他的脸。“唔，还记得在藏库里的时候，温杜大师问我为什么没告诉别人帕德梅怀孕了吗？然后你以为是因为我担心如果别人发现，她就会有麻烦？不——不止如此；我要保护的不只是 _她一个人_ 。”他做了个深呼吸。“欧比旺，有件事你得知道。我——那个，帕德梅和我——你瞧，情况是——好吧，你看——我，唔，我——”

“你就是孩子的父亲，”欧比旺轻声说。“我知道，安纳金。你一说她怀孕我就知道了。”

安纳金震惊地看着他。“你知道了？你……你 _知道了_ ？”他的惊讶为混乱所取代。“你为什么什么都没说？”他质问道。

欧比旺对着他一扬眉。“你难道希望我在温杜大师和其他人面前说点什么吗？我还以为你当时不是真的 _想_ 让自己被开除呢。”

“但是……但是，”安纳金结结巴巴地说，“如果你愿意不上报委员会，我，我 _早就_ 可以告诉你，我刚开始做那些梦的时候就可以告诉你了。”他感到自己开始控制不住情绪，也不知是该笑、该哭，还是该沮丧地大吼。“我那么努力就是为了不让你发现，我以为你要是知道了就会恨我。帕德梅都让我告诉你；这么长时间以来，你本来能帮我想办法救她，你本来能进档案馆调查，但我以为我必须得保密才行，而 _这些都是枉费心机因为反正你也不会上报委员会_ ！”欧比旺本来能帮他，但这么多时间却都浪费了。这么长时间以来，他都有人可以倾诉，有人可以给他情感支持；这都他妈要怪他自己，因为他自顾自地把欧比旺往最坏的方向上去想。

又一个想法如同爆能枪火一般击中了他。“你是在说我 _一开始_ 就可以告诉你了吗？我……我用了这么多时间和精力保密，我 _怨恨_ 自己不能告诉你，而我本来在三年前就可以对你坦白了？”他发现自己的声音比平时高了几个八度，便试图让声音恢复正常。“你知道我们的事多久了？”

“三年？你们真在一起那么长时间了吗？”欧比旺看起来有些不安。“我一开始就知道你对她有感觉，这是当然的。我们刚被分派去保护她的时候，你谈起她来可没怎么遮遮掩掩。至于注意到她回应了你的感情，用的时间就长了些——她确实有能隐藏情感的本事，我得补充一句，很有绝地风范。我从来没有找到你们两个决定认真经营感情的证据——实际上，我是尽量不去找。但时间一长，我就对你们想掩盖的那些东西越来越确定了。你们两个在对方面前的举止都很特别，想察觉不到可不容易。”

“哦，”安纳金说。“我以为我们都很隐蔽呢。”

听了他的话，欧比旺居然微微笑了起来。“可算不上特别隐蔽，”他说。他的神色严肃起来。“安纳金，虽然我以前还可以为你打掩护，我……我怀疑你们之间的感情可能比我原以为的更加认真。你们是 _计划好_ 要生孩子了吗？”

“原力啊，不是，”安纳金立刻回答。“我的意思是，既然事已至此，我当然很开心了；但我们都知道如果有了孩子，我们的关系就会更难隐藏。我们从来没有认真考虑过这种可能性。”

“我明白了，”欧比旺看起来轻松了些。“好吧，恭喜。”然后他小声嘀咕起了什么。

“说什么呢？”安纳金问。

“没什么，”欧比旺迅速回答。他的脸稍有些发红。“只不过……你们为什么不能 _小心_ 点？”

噢。安纳金感到脸颊越来越热；他从来没想过，也一点不想和欧比旺谈这些。“我们 _很_ 小心，”他抗议道。

“显然还不够小心，”欧比旺低声说，然后得意地一笑。

“嘿，”安纳金辩解道，“别忘了原力的意志要是想让人怀孕，就连 _禁欲_ 都不是百分之百有效；正在和你说话的就是活生生的证据。所以这回就放过我吧!”

“哎呀，好吧，”欧比旺说，“但是，安纳金，言归正传——你必须想好将来要怎么办。我不能帮你掩护一辈子，你也得考虑对武士团发下的誓言。就算过去你和帕德梅在一起不会太影响你恪守职责，但要是再有孩子搅和进来，事情可就要复杂多了。”

“不，”安纳金轻声说。“不会了。欧比旺，我知道我向武士团宣过誓。但我也对帕德梅发过誓，并且也打算遵守当时的誓言。有了孩子……让选择更简单了。”他垂下目光，无法再继续看向欧比旺的脸。“如果委员会能允许我既可以做绝地，又可以拥有家庭，我求之不得。但他们不会答允，而帕德梅从未试图逼迫我做出选择。我知道我的忠诚属于哪一方。”

“噢，”欧比旺无力地说。“我——我明白了。那你就是打算退出武士团了。”他脸上一片空白。不论他感受如何，显然都不打算让安纳金看出来。

安纳金能感觉到自己的内心正因愧疚而煎熬。“师父，对不起。这不——这不怪你，也和你的教诲无关。你是我不曾奢望过的最好的师父。我只是无法抛下帕德梅。我爱她，胜过银河中的一切。虽说成为绝地是我毕生所愿，她却是对我更加重要。”

“等一下，”欧比旺突然说，就好像没听见安纳金刚才的话似的。“你刚才说你对她发了誓。你是不是指你们 _结婚了_ ？”

“呃，是呀，”安纳金说。“这有关系吗？”

“当然有关系了，”欧比旺严厉地说。“你晋升为武士时，就向绝地武士团宣了誓。和人谈情说爱再怎么说也，唉，这是其一。可婚姻是种誓约！是与你已经发过的誓相悖的正规誓言。”

“婚姻当然是种誓约，”安纳金恼火地顶了回去。“基本上这就是重点所在，师父。再说了，我对帕德梅宣誓，可是在晋升武士 _之前_ 。”

欧比旺瞠目结舌。“你在还是我的徒弟的时候就结婚了？我还没注意到？你们结婚多久了？”

“差不多就在吉奥诺西斯之后吧，”安纳金答道。“我们在纳布找了个牧师主持了仪式。就是我换好手之后，护卫她回去那段时间。”

从好的方面来看，欧比旺貌似不再生气了。从坏的方面来看，他看起来就像有什么动脉瘤快要发作了。“吉奥诺西斯之后？你才和她相处一周！就算用你的标准衡量，是不是也有点 _太快了_ ？”

安纳金困惑不已。“快？我不知道你在指什么。我都爱上她十年了。”一时间，他和欧比旺只是茫然地注视着彼此。

等到他们明白谁都无法理解对方之后，欧比旺就移开了视线。“那好吧，”他说。“所以你结婚了，并且你还打算一等孩子出生，就为了帕德梅退出武士团。”

“目前，我只打算能保证孩子 _可以_ 出生，并且帕德梅也安然无事，让我可以为了她退出，”安纳金说。“再往后我就没深想了。”

“当然了，”欧比旺说。“我差点忘了。如果你想到了有什么能救她的方法，只要有能用得上我的地方，就请告诉我。我没法保证什么，但我会尽我所能。除了昨天晚上的尝试之外，你还有别的想法吗？”

安纳金尽量做出一副无辜的样子。听到欧比旺和温杜的谈话之后，他已经又想出第二套和第三套方案了。“其实我正打算找你商量呢。你看，我已经明白大家说的都对了。去找超级机密的绝地疗愈技术确实有点傻。”

“这一点毫无异议，”欧比旺插嘴说。

“但想做些研究或许不算大错特错，”安纳金继续道。“我觉得我应该从预示方面着手调查。你知道的，好好研究一下以前做过预言的绝地，然后看看有没有哪个绝地成功阻止过预示成真。我想搞清楚什么有用，什么没用，然后看看有没有什么我能用得上。”

欧比旺扬起双眉。“这……还真不是个坏点子，安纳金。好主意。”

安纳金低下头，因为受到这稀有的赞扬而感到温暖。“别这么吃惊，”他说。“我随时都有好主意。”他咧嘴一笑。“有时候还管用呢。”

欧比旺嗤之以鼻。“好吧，今天上午再过些时候，我就得去参加委员会的会议。我，呃，说不准你应不应该去——我们还没有探讨过是应该让你离开委员会，以此作为一部分惩罚，还是让你留下，好完成你的任务。但我想在你获准离开之前，不管怎样都没关系了。总而言之，等会开完，我应该就有时间和你一起去档案馆做预示的研究了。”

“太好了，”安纳金说。“然后，唔，如果我们在档案馆主馆什么都找不出，有没有哪怕一点机会——”

“可以让我带你进入全息仪藏库？”欧比旺问道。“在你干出昨天的事之后，已经不大可能了。”

安纳金的心沉了下去。如此一来就轮到了第三套计划，真的和欧比旺一起研究预示，寄希望于能找出点东西。真是的（Stang），他多希望能看一看西斯全息仪啊。

“然而，”欧比旺继续说道，“向委员会的其他成员提出请求又不会有损失。如果稍后你没有收到召唤，我就会把你的需求传达给他们。”

“谢了，”安纳金说。“我很感激，师父。”

欧比旺起身准备离开。“你会很快就离开这里吗？”他问道。

“最好这样，不然我就要闲疯了，”安纳金说。他把腿伸到床边，站起来好跟上欧比旺。“其实，我觉得我现在就想去找彻大师，好看看她同不同意放我走。”

她同意了，还警告他如果他又因为缺乏休息落到她手上，她就会让他在这待上至少一周。威胁对安纳金起到了应有的作用，他一想到那种场面就直打寒颤。

他刚离开医者区，与欧比旺分别，通讯器就收到了联络。“ _安纳金_ ，”帕尔帕廷议长的投影愉快地说道。“ _我正希望能联系上你呢，我的孩子。到我的办公室来，我有几个好消息_ ……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充一点本章中两处细微的EP3小说对应。
> 
> 1、 **could ever hoped**  
>   
>  本章中，安纳金在向欧比旺坦承和帕德梅已经结婚时说过：  
> 你是我不曾奢望过的最好的师父。（ _You were the best master I could ever have hoped to have._ ）  
> 这句台词，在EP3小说和电影中分别有两处对应。  
>   
> ① EP3电影里，欧比旺在出发去尤塔帕之前对安纳金：  
> 你已经成为了一名真正的绝地武士，甚至超出了我的期望。（ _And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be._ ）  
>   
> ② EP3小说里，OA师徒前去救PPT时，安纳金形容PPT的内心独白：  
> 他飞身去营救的人，是他不曾奢望过的最亲密的朋友。（ _the man he flies to rescue is a closer friend than he'd ever hoped to have._ ）  
> 至于①里的场景，小说重新改写了一遍，这句台词就被删掉了。  
>   
> 2、 **"我们"**  
>   
>  本章中，安纳金刚从噩梦中醒来后：  
> “没错，”安纳金说，他的语气中有什么让欧比旺感到毛骨悚然。“我们会找到别的办法的。”  
> 欧比旺心想，鉴于安纳金刚说的是我们，而不是我，他至少还能放下一点心。  
>   
> EP3小说，安纳金向委员会报告格里弗斯的位置时：  
> “克隆军情报机构截获了乌塔堡主席发送的外交数据包中的部分信息，”阿纳金向他解释。“在过去的一小时内，我们刚刚核实了它的真实性。”  
> 听到阿纳金在提到议长办公室时用了“我们”这个词，欧比万不由得皱起眉。  
>   
> 本文中，与EP3电影和小说相照应的情节很多，但剧情上的差异容易察觉，这种较为隐晦的对应大概还是不容易发现的。所以简单列一下，仅供各位参考。  
> 话说这文的EP3梗超标了啊_(:з」∠)_


	6. Insidious | 腹心蠹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有PPT有章节名超过两个字的特权ヽ(￣▽￣)ノ

安纳金一踏入办公室，帕尔帕廷就从办公桌前抬起了头。“欢迎，我的孩子，”他和善地笑着说。

“早安，议长，”安纳金应道。对方声音中真挚的温暖让他不禁回以微笑；尽管过去十二小时中，他的生活已经天翻地覆，帕尔帕廷却还是总有办法让他放松心情。“您是说有好消息？”

“的确如此，”帕尔帕廷说。他朝对面的座椅挥了挥手，示意安纳金坐下。“然而，在我进一步解释前……是有什么事让你感到心烦吗，安纳金？”

安纳金点点头，坐了下来。议长发觉了有事发生，他对此并不特别奇怪；作为一个没有原力加持的人，这位老人总是有着可以理解安纳金心情的天赋。“我在委员会那边惹了些麻烦，”他承认道，“我去了只有大师才有资格进入的场所，可把他们气得不行。”

帕尔帕廷叹了口气。“他们一直在阻碍你取得由他们独享的特权，我倒希望能为此而惊讶，”他说。“然而我却发现他们拒绝了赋予你那个当之无愧的称号，甚至在你战胜杜库之后也执意如此。在此之后，不论他们做出什么事都不能让我吃惊了。又或许正是那场胜利，才让他们畏惧起你的力量……”

安纳金在椅子上换了个姿势。帕尔帕廷说的有道理—— _太_ 有道理了；但公然诋毁委员会却并没有让他真的感到十分自在。“他们也没那么糟，”他说。“我的所作所为在以前是要被开除的，但温杜大师同意了不开除我。欧比旺也说如果委员会的其他成员都同意，他就会帮我再进去一次。”

帕尔帕廷一扬眉。“你第一次去的时候，难道没有找到想要的东西吗？”

“没有，”安纳金说，声音控制不住地染上了苦涩。“并且如果我只能在欧比旺的监管之下去找的话，也不知道还有没有可能找到。”

“多么不幸啊，”帕尔帕廷摇着头说道。“既然我都看得出此事对你很是重要，旁人自会认为科诺比大师会对你的调查更加支持些。你要找的究竟是什么？”

安纳金迟疑了，但也仅迟疑了片刻。毕竟，帕尔帕廷一向善于为他保密；并且在经过昨晚的对话之后，他也不大相信议长会反对他去调查西斯。“我在寻找圣殿档案馆中秘藏的全息仪，”他最终坦白道。“那些全息仪收纳了过去的绝地发现的最为强大的秘密，我原本希望能从中找出什么。不过我空手而归，却无意中听到欧比旺说那儿也藏有西斯全息仪，而我认为那些西斯全息仪可能会更有用一些。”

帕尔帕廷坐直了。“西斯全息仪？”他迅速问道。“绝地染指了 _西斯_ 全息仪？”有一瞬间，安纳金可以发誓自己在原力中感觉到了什么——翻涌的愤怒，然而也有欣喜——但还没等他拿准这感觉是否真实，这一刻就过去了。

“似乎是这样，”安纳金被年长者的反应弄糊涂了。

“我明白了，”帕尔帕廷说。“而你就是想接触那些？就在昨天，你好像还很确定西斯都是邪恶的呢。”正如安纳金预料，他并没有显得震惊或是反对。事实上，他的神情更像是自豪。

“西斯 _的确_ 都是邪恶的，”安纳金说。“我只是觉得我能从他们身上学到一两样东西，仅此而已。”他把双手放在桌子上，倾身向前，压低了声音。“还记得你昨晚告诉我的传说故事吗？就是达斯·普雷格斯那个？我明白了，你说得对，我无法从绝地那里习得那样的力量；再说我又不认识哪个西斯，可以直接找过去请他帮忙。所以我认为，西斯全息仪就是我的最佳选择。噢，另外我也想知道，你还知不知道和普雷格斯有关的别的信息；也许能对我的调查有所助益呢。”

“我明白了，”帕尔帕廷重复道。他说话的声音有些怪异，仿佛被什么扼住了喉咙。“唉，安纳金，虽说我确实对西斯的轶闻有几分兴趣——知己知彼，诸如此类——但除却我已经告诉过你的东西之外，我只能说自己一无所知。不过要我说，你用全息仪来学习的那个想法 _最是_ 有吸引力；事实上，我更希望能亲自观看。那么多的力量与知识，既不为人知，也不为人所用，这浪费似乎太过严重……我很高兴你决心不受绝地那狭隘怯懦的观念所限。”

安纳金露出了一丝浅笑。能有 _一个_ 足够信任他，而不会为他获取那样的力量感到害怕的人，感觉真好。但他很快又想起了现状，然后叹起了气。“阁下，我有心无力，”他说。“温杜大师绝不会同意让我再次进入全息仪藏库。就算他同意了，欧比旺也会一直看管着我；所以我大概连 _看一眼_ 西斯全息仪的机会都没有，更别提用了。”

帕尔帕廷若有所思。“我们来把 _这些_ 都安排好，”他说。“正如我刚才所说，我认为能让你向西斯学习这种想法着实不错；而你或许也已经注意到了，我姑且算是有种天赋，可以让想法化为现实。下面，来谈一谈我的建议……”

* * *

一旦安纳金传回喜讯，应不应该允许他参与当日的委员会会议就不再是问题了。欧比旺感激不尽；他不愿见到昔日的学徒与资深的绝地们之间再起任何冲突了。

“克隆军情报机构已经在尤塔帕星系找到了格里弗斯，”安纳金等除他之外的所有人都就座之后，立刻开始讲解。当然，‘所有人’是相对的——除了安纳金和欧比旺自己之外，只有梅斯和阿根·科拉尔真正到场，此外只有通过全息投影参与会议的另外三位大师。

安纳金打开议长交给他的全息投影仪，尤塔帕的三维影像出现了。“这颗行星本身是中立的，也没什么战略意义。不过，这些灰岩坑可以作为大量机器人的藏身之地。”

“ _一次危险的行动，这将是，_ ”尤达的影像评论说。“ _而冒失败的风险，我们不能_ 。”

“同意，”梅斯说。“我们应当派一名大师去，然而鉴于我们如此分散，我觉得我们最多也只能抽出一人。”他向欧比旺扫了一眼，后者并不吃惊。毕竟，他既面对过格里弗斯，也清楚他如何战斗。假使西迪厄斯终于决定采取行动，剩下的委员会成员也应该足够对付那西斯尊主了。

“议长，”安纳金说，“要求派遣科诺比大师去对付格里弗斯。”

欧比旺吃惊地一颤——帕尔帕廷过去从来都不怎么待见他，而今他更是连一个被对方指名的原因都想不出来。这也就意味着背后必然隐藏着什么企图。他注视着安纳金，而安纳金没有看向他的眼睛。

“决定此事的应当是 _委员会_ ，而非议长，”梅斯厉声说——显然，他和欧比旺想到了一起去。无论帕尔帕廷在耍什么把戏，对绝地来说随之起舞都不大可能会有什么好处。他与欧比旺交换了困扰的目光，而后者也只能一头雾水地耸了耸肩膀。

“可是帕尔帕廷议长说——”安纳金勃然大怒地开口说道。然而欧比旺却不由得察觉，他从自己年轻的朋友身上 _感觉_ 不到一丝真正的愤怒。这就怪了，因为安纳金的屏障糟糕透顶……

“我认为，”梅斯打断道，“欧比旺更需要身在此地，在科洛桑，来密切注意…… _形形色色的事_ 。”

其他大师都看向了安纳金；在经过前一夜的事件之后，梅斯想让欧比旺注意什么——不如说注意谁，已经不是秘密了。欧比旺认为，从这个意义上说，这一决定是合理的：安纳金的表现不够稳定，而鉴于他监视议长的任务极其重要，梅斯认为欧比旺应当给他一些引导也就不足为奇。但他也知道，安纳金痛恨别人质疑他的能力；暗示他无法独力完成任务，会让他心焦气躁……

……只不过安纳金 _看起来_ 并不愤怒。事实上，当他说“好吧。欧比旺可以留下。但我想我们都同意尤达大师的话，我们不能冒这次任务失败的风险。杀死格里弗斯能结束战争，而我们是不会想派或许无法胜过他的人去的。”的时候，欧比旺认为自己从他的声音中探测到了隐约的得意。

“很好，”梅斯说。“既然如此，我想就必须由 _我_ 去尤塔帕了。”

尤达皱起了眉。“ _西斯近在咫尺时，确定我们两个都远离圣殿是好主意，我可不_ 。”

“然而我们也不能冒格里弗斯又一次逃跑的风险，”梅斯阴沉地说。“此外，欧比旺和安纳金各自都战胜过一个西斯尊主。我认为他们二人合力，再借助科拉尔大师和其余几位不在委员会的大师的帮助的话，面对这一个也不会有问题。话虽如此，我仍然会让这次尤塔帕之行尽快结束。”

“ _我同意梅斯的安排_ 。”基-阿迪-芒迪的影像说。“ _应该由他去。我们投票吧_ 。”

他们投了，尽管欧比旺和其余成员——连安纳金也包括在内——一样都点了头，他却有种忧虑不安的感觉：不知怎的，他们漏掉了什么十分重要的东西。

他将不祥的预感抛到一旁，转而去帮助梅斯制定起攻击计划来。

* * *

就算安纳金正和欧比旺一起站在升降台上，看着温杜大师指挥克隆人士兵大军登上突击舰队，他都不太敢相信议长的计划居然真的 _奏效了_ 。一如既往，帕尔帕廷对委员会的判断是正确的。他们太过热衷于避免议长的影响，对他的不信任已经不仅使得他们派安纳金去监视他，更到了主动干预起他的筹划的地步。

安纳金本会为委员会令他们之间的不和影响到作战而愤怒——倘若不是因为委员会的反应正如议长所料，为安纳金行了方便。

说真的，安纳金有时会想，如果绝地和议会能直接把足够的权力交给帕尔帕廷，这场战争有可能都已经结束了。帕尔帕廷是位出类拔萃的战略家。如何轻而易举地利用委员会的成见来对抗他们，仍令他有些惊奇——不对。不是说 _对抗_ 他们；安纳金和帕尔帕廷不是致力于 _对抗_ 绝地，当然不是了。只不过……是角度不同，仅此而已。这不能算是问题。

温杜朝他们两个的方向小跑过来。

“你已经万事俱备，可以出发了吗？”欧比旺问他。

科伦大师点了点头。“我的人力与物力足够攻陷尤塔帕三次。格里弗斯是不会知道他要面对什么的。”

 “难点不在于兵力是否强过他，”欧比旺告诫道。“从我和将军的交战经验来看，能在他想逃跑时逮住他才是更为重要的秘诀。”欧比旺已经面对了格里弗斯好几次，在安纳金看来，要战胜格里弗斯，他的准备远比温杜充分。委员会选择后者只不过是他们愚蠢的象征罢了。

“我会铭记于心，”温杜说。“但我认为那个懦夫这次跑不出多远。我们会抓住他，然后如果一切顺利（Force willing），议长就总算能同意让战争结束了。”听到他暗示帕尔帕廷没有尽其所能，安纳金怒发冲冠，不过没有吭声——和一个马上就要自己消失到半个银河开外的人吵起来可是完全没有必要。

“让我们都如此期望吧，”欧比旺回答。“在我看来，过去三年里银河与绝地所见证的死亡与毁灭之多，已经足以令人终生难忘了。”

温杜阴沉地点了点头。“确实，”他说。“但如果我们想在有生之年见到和平来临，就都要出自己的一份力。我不在的时候武士团就由你照看，欧比旺。如果西斯尊主真的决定趁尤达和我离开星球时走上台面，就要靠你来阻止他了。”虽说留在科洛桑的委员会成员中，欧比旺既非最年长，经验也不是最丰富，但他的能力与冷静的判断力都广受敬重，足以令他在两位最资深的大师不在时担任圣殿的负责人。安纳金注意到，这一调动 _同样_ 正如议长事先所预计。一切都按部就班，而他已经可以想象自己凯旋而归，回到自己用一切爱着的女人身旁，告诉她自己已经找出了拯救她的办法……

温杜大师转向安纳金，后者立刻回到现实。“而至于 _你_ ，”他严肃地说，“别再给我分心和违纪了。要优先为武士团尽忠职守，在这样的时期就更该如此。明白了吗？”安纳金点了点头，尽管他敢保证自己肯定是一脸不耐烦，年长大师的神情还是软化了。“安纳金，你观察议长的使命至关重要。你最近干的好事先放到一边，委员会还是相信你—— _我_ 还是相信你——能够成功达成任务的。我感觉得到，你的成败将决定共和国的命运。你在原力中拥有的力量，古往今来的任何绝地都无法匹敌。正确运用这些力量，不要让情绪蒙蔽你的判断，如有必要，就向欧比旺寻求指导……这样一来，共和国或许就会存有一线生机。”

安纳金用力咽了一下。“是，温杜大师，”他说。“我会做必行之事。”

“我们都将如此，”温杜回答。“愿原力与你同在。与你们二人都同在。”他微微鞠了一躬。

安纳金和欧比旺也鞠了躬。“愿原力与你同在，”他们异口同声地说，然后默默目送绝地武士团排名第二的大师转身离去，将他们留在升降台上。安纳金突然意识到——欧比旺或许会称之为得自原力的感觉，帕德梅则会说他小题大做——他们正被留下面对属于他们的命运；就在这里，不久之后，他们的命运就将一锤定音……

这感觉来得快，去得也快。安纳金的感官再次回到了纯粹的物质层面：战斗巡洋舰启航的声音充斥着他的耳朵，太阳映入眼帘；从发丝与长袍则传来了凉风吹拂的触感。

“我也感觉到了，”欧比旺在他身后说。“有什么事要发生了。也许是个转折点吧。”

“好极了，”安纳金说。“至于这个转折点可能是什么，还有要怎样才能让结果对我们有利这两方面，你应该没感觉到什么具体到能派上用场的东西吧？因为我可是一无所获呐。”

欧比旺摇了摇头。“原力是我们的引导者，而非地图。我们必须自己找出将临之事的应对之法。不过话虽这么说，我也拿不准这是来自原力的感觉，抑或单纯是对我们的生活将去往何方的感慨。我还是会把注下在我们正走向什么陷阱上。”

“太棒了！”安纳金欢快地说，尽力把每一分的兴高采烈都注入到声音中。“那么我们只要把这个陷阱找出来，然后再踩进去就行了。应该挺简单的，师父。”

欧比旺翻了个白眼。“谢谢你的评价，”他说。他语气平淡，但安纳金能感觉出他乐在其中。他认定，现在正是进入计划下一阶段的大好时机。

“那么……”他一派轻松地说。“既然帕尔帕廷现在用不着我，而你的任务又基本上就是盯着我，还有保证尤达大师和温杜大师不在的期间没人不小心把圣殿烧成平地，那我们可不可以开始去档案馆查找预示的资料了？”

欧比旺点了点头。“我想现下的确是个良机，”他说道。

* * *

一个多小时后，他们坐在了一大堆数据屏前。档案馆主馆中和绝地的预示有关的资料可以追溯到数千年前：上到天选之子那样的预言，下到原力敏感者每天都会有的短期预知。其中一些很有趣，但很多都要么是为好奇的学徒准备的对预知幻象的简单讲解，要么仅仅是成真预示的编年史记录。目前为止，他们已经找出的一长串古代绝地做出的预言中，记录了一名绝地预见到将有毁灭性的农业传染病爆发，便警告了许多行星级的领导者——却只是让科学家在试图为那颗行星上的庄稼研发疫苗时引发了他们正试图避免的那场浩劫，以及其他大同小异的故事。

简而言之，调查走进了死胡同。这也就意味着到了安纳金把帕尔帕廷的计划推进到下一步的时候。“欧比旺，这样没用，”他说。“就算我没有别的事务要处理，也不知道什么时候才能把所有这些都看完。我们不能只寄希望于可以及时找出有用的东西。”

欧比旺叹了口气，向后靠去。“确实有些不现实，”他承认道。“我想，你该不会有别的主意吧？”

“哎呀，”安纳金慢慢说道。“我之前也说过，档案馆的 _主_ 馆大概是不会有什么特别有意思的东西的；但要是我们去全息仪藏库的话——”

“而我，”欧比旺打断道，“告诉过你绝无可能，既然委员会——”他想到了什么，立刻打住了。

“委员会里，”安纳金轻声说，“ _你_ 刚好就是星球上级别最高的大师。这都取决于你，师父。”

一时间，欧比旺只是一脸愕然，就仿佛片刻之前他还没能意识到，这份责任已经落到了自己身上。然后他转过身来，用一种介于好奇与怀疑之间的古怪神色注视着安纳金。那神情稍纵即逝，欧比旺随即清了清嗓子。“好吧。或许的确如此，但我认为，不管我要做什么决定，都理应先同科拉尔大师商议。”

“好吧，”安纳金不以为意地说。这无关紧要；他毫不怀疑欧比旺能够说服另一位大师。“在你找他的时候，我就先把数据屏放回去。”然后在欧比旺快步离开去寻找他的委员会同僚时，他也这么做了，认认真真地把那些数据屏送回架子上。

他放到一半停下了，用通讯器短暂地进行了一段对话，然后又带着满意的笑容继续整理。等到十五分钟之后欧比旺回来，告诉他可以去了的时候，安纳金已经兴高采烈地等在那里，故作无辜的神情挂在脸上。

他们一起踏进了藏库里。


	7. Temptation | 引诱

欧比旺莫名地感到心神不宁。他说不清到底是什么不对——毕竟，他和安纳金一起回到藏库又不是什么 _错误_ ；他作为身在科洛桑的委员会高级成员（senior Council member），完全有权带着年轻人进入这片禁区。安纳金终于坦白了他保守的秘密，现在他们二人则在为拯救帕德梅的生命而奋战。他应该放轻松些，为能做有建设性的事感到高兴才对。然而……

然而却有什么就是不对头。或许是帕尔帕廷要求他指挥尤塔帕行动的反常之举。或许是早先安纳金见到预示时他感觉到的黑暗仍然扑朔迷离。或许是因为调查没能取得多少进展，安纳金却并未显得多么不安——预示相关的全息仪虽有不少，对如何阻止某个具体结果的探讨却基本都基于推测——而前一夜，找不出有用的资料还令他泪流满面。没错，明明他的妻子、不久就会成为他孩子的母亲的人可能会死，安纳金却对此突然明显耐心了许多。这 _确实_ 不寻常。

这还没说到安纳金居然 _有_ 一个妻子，更别提还已经怀孕了。他完全可以把自己现在感到的不自在都怪在这一项新发现上。

然后就在他以为一切已经不能再荒诞离奇的时候，他的通讯器鸣响了，上面显示来电人是最高议长。他正要接通，却犹豫了。毕竟， _安纳金_ 才应该是最高议长在委员会的联络人。所以为什么不先联系他呢？

“我出去接，”他告诉安纳金，后者正在把一个全息仪放回架子上。如果这事安纳金该知道，事后欧比旺什么时候告诉他都行。

“好吧，”安纳金说。然后就没了。他没有好奇地问是谁来电，也没问欧比旺为什么不想当着他的面接听。或许他只是为帕德梅担惊受怕到魂不守舍了。 _或许是吧_ 。

欧比旺走出藏库，进入一间附近的自习室，感到越来越不自在了。他尽量不让自己的忧心流露在脸上，接听了来电，然后面对面看着帕尔帕廷的全息投影。“议长，”他说。“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

“ _实际上，我想谈的是私事_ ，”议长带着一抹微笑答道，但他的笑只是让欧比旺更加焦躁了。“ _其实，我正打算找你谈一谈我们一位共同的朋友_ 。”欧比旺的心沉了下去。“ _我要说的是年轻的安纳金_ ，”帕尔帕廷继续道。“ _近来他压力很大，而我已经开始担心他了_ 。”

此事绝不止他一人忧心。可是此人对安纳金正在经历的一切究竟知道多少？“我认为在这场战争结束之前，每一名绝地都在一刻不停受到压力，”欧比旺谨慎地说。“然而，我充分相信安纳金能够达成自己的使命。”

“ _相信我，科诺比大师，我绝不是想让人觉得安纳金不再——好吧， **无所不能**_ ，”帕尔帕廷说。“ _事实上，我指的是更偏向于 **私人** 层面的压力_。”

“啊，”欧比旺说。难道安纳金告诉过帕尔帕廷自己已经结婚了？那他见到的预示呢？他从来没提过，然而也不大可能在告诉别人之前先向帕尔帕廷坦白，但帕尔帕廷还能在指什么？

“ _我明白安纳金可能会感到我委任他参与绝地委员会一事，在他对共和国与对绝地的义务之间造成了利益冲突_ ，”帕尔帕廷继续说道，于是欧比旺稍微放松了一些。“ _我自然不愿令他陷入如此难堪的境况，但让我的办公室能够直连绝地委员会，能对结束战争起到决定性的作用_ 。”

“我当然希望议长办公室与绝地间不存在任何利益冲突，”欧比旺生硬地说。“我们难道不是站在同一方的吗？”

“ _当然是，科诺比大师，当然是了_ ，”帕尔帕廷保证道。“ _你说得很对。然而我仍然察觉到，安纳金近来显得……心绪不宁。他似乎左右为难，并且——这话只在我俩中间说——也没什么必要假装他与委员会的关系从未……紧张过_ 。”

欧比旺皱起了眉头。“安纳金必将尽忠职守。”他简单地说。“并且，无意冒犯，议长，安纳金与其他委员会成员的关系属于绝地事务，与您无关。”但他却不由得开始感到不安，因为他自己也就让安纳金监视议长提出过异议。而安纳金生气的回答，仅仅证明了帕尔帕廷所言属实，他的忠心已经被分裂了……

“ _是，是，当然了_ ，”帕尔帕廷说。“ _我绝不是要干涉绝地如何待人处事。我仅仅希望安纳金除了将我对他的安排视作尽快结束战争的必要之举以外不作他想。我可不愿让他觉得，我是在让他做什么有悖良知的事哪_ 。”

“我敢肯定他没有那样看待您，”欧比旺答道，而这也是事实。是 _委员会_ 的监视要求让安纳金感到不道德；也许是因为他们——欧比旺——是私下里让安纳金打小报告，而帕尔帕廷则坦然承认了自己收集信息的意图。早先他的朋友伤心的话语在他耳边回响： _你们想让我做的事，违背了绝地守则。背叛了共和国。背叛了一名导师，一个朋友_ 。不，帕尔帕廷无需担心会失去安纳金的信任。事实上，对安纳金的安排更多是加剧了他对委员会的不信任，相比之下别的都算不上什么了。

不过帕尔帕廷是不会知道这样的事的。

* * *

在藏库的门在欧比旺身后关上的那一刻，安纳金就采取了行动。之前在医院，欧比旺以为安纳金已经睡着了的时候，曾说过在隐蔽了西斯全息仪的架子上有什么锁。他仔细地检查起前一夜夺去他的注意力的架子来——他用双眼观察着，用双手抚摸着，用原力感受着。

现在他已经知道了自己在找什么，便很快注意到了一个特别的地方。那个架子虽然表面上和周围并无分别，却隐隐在散发一种阴冷的气场，一股静电般的能量。他挪开上面的全息仪后一无所获，只有一片平平无奇的金属板，这一片空旷正仿佛对他的嘲弄。安纳金沮丧地咬紧牙关——他不知道议长能吸引欧比旺的注意力多久，而他可以感觉到时间的压力就像重担一样压迫着他。

他用手指缓缓划过架子底部和侧面的缝隙，然后又沿着顶端抚过。在架子末端附近，他的手指在没有任何有形障碍的地方被拦住了。这里在原力中有着什么；而如果他的思想延展出去，使之 _扭动_ ，只要这样……

在他面前，一整面墙都移开去，露出了通往一间小暗室的门。其中黑暗不止是由光线的缺失所导致的一种，而是人在注视着无底深渊或黑洞时，想象出的纯粹而诱人的那一类。

而安纳金·天行者想着， _终于啊_ 。

他尚未有意识地做出决定就已经迈步向前。一种仿佛真实存在的力量拉着他穿过了门，就仿佛屋里有什么往他的心与脏腑上挂了钩子，将他牵引而去。他一走入房间，就感觉到黑暗紧逼着他，推动着他向前，在他耳边低语着 _力量_ 、 _命运_ 和 _权利_ （ _right_ ）之类的辞句。

这感觉很好，就仿佛他从不曾察觉的一部分缺失的自我被嵌回了内心。他环视四周，感到知觉奇特地迟钝；在昏暗的光线下，他从入口将数个架子上的全息仪纳入眼中。这些全息仪不同于他刚离开的房间中的那些，是金字塔形而非立方体，零散、杂乱地散布在木头架子上。

他神魂恍惚地穿过房间。不必想他正前往何处；在此处，唯行原力。为一只不可见的手所引导，他跪在一个老旧的木头架子前，将手伸向其中一个全息仪。他想起欧比旺曾对他说过，有些西斯全息仪能够占据接触者的身躯。这段久远的记忆足以打破这种如梦似幻的感觉，令他心生迟疑。

但他只迟疑了片刻。如今他可以感觉到，自己正面临着 _很是重要的什么_ ，正身处于某种强大而必然的绝境之下，决不能让恐惧挡住自己的路。他伸出了血肉之手，手套下的机械手也紧接着跟上。在他碰到全息仪的一刻，一股能量的涟漪荡过了他。一时间，他只是跪在那里，抓着全息仪，感觉着力量肆意流过四肢百骸。他移动到下一个架子，然后再下一个，随手拾起全息仪又放回到架子。

他也不清楚自己究竟在找什么；但每碰触一个全息仪，他与原力之间的连接都随之加深，让他几乎感到自己身陷梦境。每一个全息仪都与前一个有细微的区别，而所有的全息仪都带着一股无形的能量轰鸣，令他的骨骼为之震颤。这正是他之前感觉到过的同一种静电场。这些能量逐渐累积在安纳金的皮肤上，回荡在他全身上下每一根神经中。

这就是临界状态的安纳金·天行者。

他跪在房间中央。向原力敞开自己。得到一阵既冰冷又灼热的感觉作为报偿，冷得不可思议，也热得不可思议。这一切围绕着他，让他没入其拥抱，向他承诺着力量与自由与选择与激情与 _帕德梅_ 。

他想接受。他怎能不接受？

“ _安纳金_ ！安纳金，你在做什么？！” 喊声从他身后传来，仅仅数秒后，一只手就抓住了他的胳臂，将他的躯体猛地拉回站姿。一时间，他同时被两种不同的力量紧紧抓住，朝两个不同的方向拉扯着。无尽的黑暗拒绝放开他，而燃烧着光明的人叫喊着他的名字，将他拉向门口，他则感到仿佛要被撕成两半。他挣扎着，扭动着，哭号着，然而却不清楚自己究竟想要逃离哪一方。

“ _安纳金，快醒醒。听我说话，求求你。安纳金_ ！”一个声音说。

 _一切都会死亡，安纳金·天行者_ 。另一个声音说道。 _就连群星都会燃尽_ 。

他用了仿若永恒的时间竭尽全力与两个声音抗争，试图逃离这包围了他，充满了他的心、头脑与灵魂的相争不休的一团混乱。两个声音反击着，既与他斗争也与彼此相争，就仿佛一场要将他整个人撕成两半的拔河游戏。

 _“_ _快回来啊，安纳金，快回来啊，徒弟_ _。”_

 _就连群星都会燃尽_ ……

他陷入了热与冷、光与暗、是与非所形成的高速旋涡。但他不再分得清哪个是哪个，也说不出二者的区别，又或是到头来是不是真的有区别了。他累了，太累了，他想要消失到虚无之中，但不论是人还是黑暗都不愿放他离开。千年流逝。

在原力之中的某处，有什么让步了。他被拉回了绝地全息仪所在的明亮房间，虚无不情不愿地释放了他，让他落到欧比旺·科诺比手里。他脱离了无知无觉的状态，猛地回到肉体凡躯之中。他发觉自己正在颤抖，泪水正沿着面颊流下。

“为什么？为什么，安纳金？我还 _相信了_ 你。你怎么能这样？你差点——你差一点就……诸神啊，你 _怎么能_ 这样？”抱着他的男人用痛苦的声音说。他的声音从不曾如此痛苦，那痛中带刺的话令安纳金心如刀割。

而他答道，“对不起，师父，对不起对不起我 _必须_ 这么做，我必须找到种办法拯救帕德梅，她对我来说就是一切。我不能失去她独自生活，对不起，我为了救她没什么不能去做，对不起， _对不起_ ，”他的声音嘶哑发抖，他的喉咙干渴灼烧，就仿佛过去的几个小时里一直在尖叫。

在几分钟内——又或者是几天里——他只能不停颤抖与哭泣，尽管他不懂自己为什么要这样。他的内心仍然是麻木的。他紧挨着欧比旺的长袍前后晃动着，但当他见到年长之人同样流着泪时，甚至提不起惊讶的精神，这还是安纳金认识他这么多年以来第一次见到他的泪水呢。当他终于不再流泪与颤抖，仍感到自己遥远疏离；他带着超然之感，听着欧比旺勃然大怒地起誓，以后绝不让他进入藏库五十英尺范围里。

他点点头说：“是，师父。”来回应欧比旺严厉地警告他、恳求他、命令他永远不许再做 _这种_ 事的所有那些话。他跟在欧比旺身后走出档案馆、穿过圣殿时，木然感仍然阴魂不散。

事实上，一直到他回到自己的房间中，再次孤身一人，然后瘫倒在了床上，这种木然也一直延续着。才刚到吃晚饭的时间，但他已经精疲力竭了。可是他在毯子上蜷成一团的时候，却有什么东西扎进了他的侧身，带来的尖锐刺痛足以让他切实地 _感觉_ 到。等到他从长袍里掏出一个不记得放进过口袋的金字塔形小东西的时候，那种超然感就彻底消失了，他的心在胸膛中狂跳起来。

满怀着恐惧，满怀着希望，他把这东西塞回了袍子里。

然后他联络了议长。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者的灵魂插图。  
> 左上角：就连群星都会熄灭……  
> 右下角：安纳金，快醒醒！


	8. Perspectives | 各怀心思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐。

过了将近两小时，欧比旺的心率还是没能恢复平稳。安纳金垂着头跪在西斯全息仪藏库中央，围绕着他的原力成了旋转的黑暗之流——这一番始料未及的景象，恐怕在很长一段时间内都会烙印在他眼底了。 _安纳金，安纳金，你向我保证过不会再让我受突然袭击的_ ！

至于那段他在试图将安纳金拉出来时的记忆——他年轻的至交好友是如何尖叫挣扎，好像被什么恶魔上了身，甚至仿佛连他是谁都认不出来……不，欧比旺是不可能忘得掉的。不论他有多么希望可以忘掉。所以他现在才在千泉厅，冥想不久前发生的一切。说是“冥想”可能有点乐观；目前为止，他的状态说成“冥思苦想”更合适，也可以说是“把每一件本来该用不同的办法处理的事回顾个遍”，又或者“不顾一切地向原力祈求指引”。

他应当向委员会的其余成员揭发安纳金吗？这样做的话，他们对安纳金的信任就会不可逆地终结——就算他不被开除，多半也永远无法晋升为大师，并且也几乎肯定会永远受到密切的监视，观察黑暗的迹象。相应地，安纳金则会失去对委员会所有残存的信心，因为他在受到束缚时总会感到恼火，又只对信任他的人怀有信任。他甚至也许宁可选择离开武士团，也不愿为他们的怀疑所窒息。

而今，欧比旺可以断定安纳金比以往更需要绝地的体系。

但如果他 _不去_ 揭发安纳金……首先，他无疑有义务让其他大师注意到这样的违纪行为；不这样做，就是辜负了尤达和温杜将他置于这个位置时赋予他的信任。此外，如果安纳金 _真的_ 成了一名大师——虽说他认为，考虑到他和帕德梅的感情，这种可能性已经越来越低了——他就无法解释为什么不该让安纳金进入全息仪藏库，尽可能远离西斯全息仪。而欧比旺也无意让他早先撞见的场景再上演一次。

到头来，这一切都要归结到一个问题上：首先安纳金为什么会在西斯藏库里。欧比旺倒愿意相信这是个意外。毕竟，前一天晚上安纳金显然在入口附近感觉到了扰动，他因为好奇而去探索，却不知道自己将要遇见什么，也 _还算_ 说得通。然后一进藏库，对于一个对原力像安纳金这样敏感的人来说，要抵御其中的黑暗之流的力量可能就很困难了。在经过兹古拉（Zigoola）的体验之后，欧比旺比任何人都要了解充满黑暗面的环境能在多大程度上影响人的判断力。再说，安纳金又怎么会知道西斯全息仪的存在呢？没错，欧比旺可是很愿意说服自己，这一天的变故是不该怪到安纳金头上的。

只不过……只不过，在欧比旺把安纳金拉出来之后，在他语无伦次地道歉的时候，在一句又一句的 “ _我必须找到办法拯救帕德梅_ ”之间，他肯定还说了点别的什么。就好像此事早有预谋。就好像安纳金出于什么莫名其妙的原因，认为阻止他妻子死亡的关键就藏在西斯全息仪里，然后他就不顾一切地闯了进去，做出了和他想看绝地全息仪时差不多一样孤注一掷的行动。

但欧比旺真的能去相信他的至交好友做得出这种事吗？他在想着的可是 _安纳金_ 。安纳金对黑暗面及其研习者的憎恨，超过了任何绝地应当憎恨任何事的限度；就在一周左右之前，他还刚杀死了一个西斯尊主。即使是让欧比旺想一想他昔日的学徒有可能是在知情且情愿的情况下找出了黑暗面诱惑的源头，对他来说都无疑是背叛了他们的伙伴关系。

这似乎是无法想象的。可是，安纳金对帕德梅的爱，胜过了他对黑暗面的恨，真的很难以想象吗？对安纳金来说，比愤怒与傲慢更令他难以自拔的、作为绝地面临的最大的难题，一向是在使命需要之时，他无法对依恋放手。

可是目前，在让使命重于依恋这一点上，欧比旺自己也没有做得多好。打破他所面临的困境的方式理应十分明确：将具有黑暗倾向的违规行径上报委员会。他叹了口气——他的头开始发疼，腿也因为保持一个姿势久坐开始抽筋。要是他能直接去问自己心中揣摩的对象就好了。但在欧比旺送安纳金回房间时，他对人都没什么反应，说起话也没有条理，头脑也因为在藏库中的经历变得乱七八糟。以他的状态什么问题都回答不了，可能只得等休息一阵子之后才行了。

欧比旺突然想到，也许不是只有安纳金才有答案。反正他也打算找一个人谈谈。这人和他一样了解安纳金，完全可以为引发了这场噩梦的这些预示提供些线索。

他将做出的决定，影响的也许不仅是安纳金的命运，还会决定银河的未来。在决定之前，欧比旺需要找帕德梅·阿米达拉谈一谈。

 

* * *

 

等了不到两分钟，安纳金就获准进入了议长的办公室。有一个人不论是否事务缠身，总会抽出时间见他，这感觉很好。几个议员在他被召入前刚刚离开了房间，似乎有些怏怏不乐；由此看来，帕尔帕廷为了与他谈话，竟然早早结束了另一场会面。知道议长对待他如此认真，相信他如此重要，让他的心感到温暖。

帕尔帕廷等到他就座，才微微倾身向前，隔着桌子与他会话。“所以？”他专注地问道，“你的……探索进展如何？都按着计划来了吗？”

“既是也不是，”安纳金承认道。“委员会派了温杜去指挥，留下欧比旺负责，这一点上你是对的；他们一以为你想要的是另一种结果，就这么做出了决定。至于说服欧比旺把我带回藏库，也简单得很。”在他对面，议长看起来很是愉快。“ _然后_ ，你让欧比旺离开之后，我也发现了他们把西斯全息仪藏在了什么地方。”

帕尔帕廷向前靠得离他更近了，他的双眼闪烁着锐利的光芒。“然后呢？”

安纳金畏缩了。“还没等我把哪个全息仪打开，欧比旺就回来了。他发现了我在看那些全息仪。”他并不是真的愿意去回想当时的状况——去想欧比旺伤心的反应，去想他和委员会之间将会有多少麻烦，去想他是如何 _设计_ 了自己的至交好友。他的行为背叛了欧比旺的信任与 _友谊_ ，这是显而易见的。为了拯救帕德梅的性命，这也算值了——说实话，干什么都算值了——何况，他也再无法坚信西斯就是和所有人描述的一样邪恶。但仅仅因此，并不意味着他不会为个人层面上的不义感到内疚。

在他对面，帕尔帕廷不动声色。“哎，你已经尽力了，我的孩子，”他说，可他的声音却不怎么温和了，而是更显唐突。“也许该轮到另一个计划……”

“我没有机会打开任何一个全息仪，” 安纳金打断了他，“但我拿到了一个。我——我不大知道该拿这东西怎么办。我不是故意拿的，不完全是；要是绝地感觉出我带着这东西，那我肯定会被武士团开除了。”

“你 _拿了_ 一个，”帕尔帕廷轻声说。安纳金可以真真切切地感觉到兴奋从他身上散发出来。这可够怪的，因为通常状况下他从议长身上可是 _什么_ 都感觉不到呢。“在哪儿？”他迅速问道。“你说得很对，那些绝地的思维太狭隘；要是被他们发现了，可绝不会对你宽容以待。这可得放在别处保管才行。你现在把东西带在身上了吗？”

安纳金点点头，在长袍中摸索起来。他用机械手拿出金字塔型的小东西，递到桌子对面。“我拿不准你该不该碰这东西，先生，”他说。“许多故事里都说过，西斯全息仪会占据人的身心。”

帕尔帕廷用一种安纳金从未见过的热切目光凝视着全息仪。“我们一定不能让恐惧挡住我们的路，我的孩子，”他说。“如果我只因为可能的 _危险_ ，就对必行之事有所顾忌，那我就不会在今天这个位置上了。”

安纳金更加尊敬对面的人了。“我明白，先生，”他说。“但这可是黑暗面。这种危险与你之前面对的截然不同，我可不想让你受伤。”他犹豫了片刻。帕尔帕廷是正确的。好几年里，他都在怨恨绝地阻碍他；而既然他现在可以接触到什么新东西，就不能让自己的怀疑挡了路。

有一次，他对帕德梅说过，他将会成为有史以来最强大的绝地。他甚至能学会如何阻止人们死亡。但如果他不能走出绝地的疆界，又怎么可能做得到？在与帕尔帕廷谈话之后，他甚至不再坚信 _西斯_ 就如同绝地所教导的那般，真的等同于 _邪恶_ 。帕尔帕廷是怎么说的来着？ _西斯会对绝地的权力造成威胁_ ……这莫非真是他被教导要去憎恨西斯的真正原因？一个月前，一 _周_ 之前，他都会对这种可能性一笑置之。但考虑到委员会近来的那些行动，他已经准备好去相信他们做什么都不足为奇了。“由我来开启吧，” 他对帕尔帕廷说。

然后全息仪便由他开启了。

 

* * *

 

帕德梅已经盯着数据屏上的同一页超过了五分钟，可是她根本看不进去。她的思绪总是回到几个小时前她与帕尔帕廷那次完全失败的会面上。这个曾被她视为导师的人已经清楚表明，在进一步修宪的问题上，他无意听取她和她的同僚的观点。不过近日她本来就难以集中注意力，她所关心的是孩子出生之后可能会发生什么的问题。

她要是失去了自己的职位该怎么办？安纳金倒基本可以肯定会失业了。再说这几天里，安纳金到底去了 _哪儿_ ？他身在科洛桑时，通常会把握住每一个能见到她的机会；而昨天晚上和今天下午他都没来见她，考虑到她现在的状况，就有些奇怪了。又或者这正是问题所在，也许安纳金终于想明白了这个孩子会对他的绝地生涯造成怎样的影响， _不愿意_ 见到她……不，这对他不公平，她是在投射自己的焦虑了。在她告诉安纳金自己怀孕的时候，他可喜出望外呢，他可不是什么会演戏的人啊。

所以他 _到底_ 去了哪儿？

公寓外响起了铃声，意味着有人在门前。帕德梅跳了起来，她既兴奋又安心，连忙上气不接下气地赶往主会客厅。

她发现C-3PO已经让来访者进门了。欧比旺·科诺比正站在门口，神情严肃，一反常态。

帕德梅感到五脏六腑都结了冰。“科诺比大师，”她语气平淡地说，用上了每一分意志力才没让恐惧表现在脸上。“能见到你真好。我能帮你什么忙吗？”

“帕德梅，”他说，他的声音单调得出奇，表情疲惫得异常。“是安纳金。”

是 _安纳金_ 。欧比旺的话鸣响了她脑海中的每一个警铃；再加上他那么 _糟糕_ 的气色、还有连他绝地式的内敛都遮掩不住的悲伤与绝望……帕德梅的心狂跳着，可怕的场景不停在她脑海中闪过。“是出事了吗？”她问道，声音控制不住地抬高了一个八度。

“的确，”欧比旺说，然后好像注意到了她的惊恐。“不，不对，不是你想的那样。诸神啊，抱歉，我没过脑子。安纳金没有 _受伤_ 。”

一时间，帕德梅只能让自己完全沉浸于安心之中。“我很高兴天行者武士一切安好，”一等声音恢复平稳，她就说道。

欧比旺叹了口气。“我不敢保证 _一切安好_ 这个词是否恰当，”他说。“另外，帕德梅……你不必在我面前伪装了。已经没必要了。安纳金都告诉我了。”帕德梅僵住了。 _都说了_ ？就在几天前，安纳金还在那么固执地说，不会告诉欧比旺。“或者至少我以为他都告诉我了，”欧比旺淡然地继续道。“如今我开始认为，他也许还留下了那么几件事。”

“欧比旺，帕德梅哽咽地说。她的心狂跳着，连她自己也说不清究竟是出于恐惧还是安心。“你说他 _都_ 告诉你了——”

“他对我说了你们的感情。你们的婚姻。你们的，呃，”他朝她的肚子做手势示意。“呃，恭喜。不过，最重要的可能是他还说了他见到的预示。帕德梅，我真的很遗憾。”

她原本已经从他 _已经知道_ 了这一事实带来的震惊中逐渐平静下来，但他最后的话又让她吃了一惊。“他那些预示？你认真的？欧比旺，我才不担心那些呢。没人会死，死于分娩；至少在科洛桑上不会有这种事。安纳金反应过度了。你应该是最了解他平时的作风的啊。”

欧比旺似乎很惊讶。“啊，”他说。“说得对，嗯。 _你_ 还能对此保持冷静的态度，我很高兴；但恐怕安纳金的……反应过度……已经到了相当难以收拾的地步了。他告诉过你昨晚发生的事了吗？”

帕德梅蹙起了眉。“昨晚的事？没有，自从昨天稍早一些时候之后，他就没再和我说过话了。”她感到一阵不祥的预感。“怎么了，出了什么事？”

“出了这些事，”欧比旺说，“安纳金想找到一种办法，来保护你免遭他所见预示中的命运，为此踏入了圣殿中限制最为严格的区域。他被温杜大师和委员会的其余成员发现了。”

她抬起一只手掩住了嘴。 _安尼，我亲爱的，你为什么不能随它去呢_ ？但她知道原因何在，并且十分清楚，因为她曾身处他上一次预示成真时那可怕的余波现场。安纳金·天行者唯一做不到的，便是允许他所在意的人受到伤害。这本身算不上什么坏事，但她的丈夫却从不知道到什么地步就该 _停下_ 。“他有麻烦了吗？他们……他们知道他想找什么吗？”

“是的，他们知道了。”欧比旺回答。“更确切地说，他们知道的是他所见预示的内容。至于与此事的，呃，私人层面上的联系，安纳金只告诉了我。就委员会其他成员所知，安纳金擅闯藏库仅仅是因为试图帮助一位朋友而误入歧途。他是会有麻烦，但不会被开除。至少不会是为了这个原因。”他叹了口气。“不幸的是，情况已经变得更为复杂了。”

帕德梅放松了一点。安纳金不会被开除，这就为他们又争取到了一点时间。“谢谢你，欧比旺，”她说。“没有告发我们。” _我就知道你不会的；我 **早就告诉** 安纳金了_。“这对我们两个都意味着很多。”她稍微笑了笑，轻抚着肚子。“不如说是我们三个。”她说不准自己到底想不想知道答案，犹豫了片刻才发问，“是怎么变得更复杂了？”

欧比旺回应的神情，让她 _十分_ 确定自己其实不想知道。 _我有种不祥的预感_ 。

 

* * *

 

帕尔帕廷议长，共和国深受敬爱的领袖以及西斯黑暗尊主，从不是什么会屈就于感伤的人。他被选为最高议长时，除了期盼着这一地位能为未来的计划带来多少帮助之外，也不曾感到多余的喜悦。杀死普雷格斯、为自己夺来大师的头衔时，他也不曾感到悔恨，亲自宣判上一个学徒的死刑时亦是如此。虽说激情可以为人带来力量，一名 _真正_ 的西斯却知道，真正的力量来自于除了对计划还有用的人与物之外的一切都漠不关心所带来的寒冰般的明晰。不，西迪厄斯能将良善的假象维持多年，可不是因为他允许自己屈从于 _感情_ 的无常与混乱。

然而……然而看着他选定的继承者，这个思想被他塑造了十多年的孩子，有意识地经过权衡后决定唤来黑暗面的力量，以开启这被窃取后又在他们的敌人手中困了只有原力才知道多少个世纪的西斯最伟大的宝藏，帕尔帕廷心中满溢着一种他难以辨明的感觉……

骄傲。就是这个。 _骄傲_ 。安纳金·天行者一向是他私下所偏爱的一个项目，他一直希望这孩子可以充分发挥那黑暗的潜能，然后供奉自己，成为西迪厄斯连绵数十年的雄韬伟略的一部分。但那性情多变的年轻人已经在为了自己寻求黑暗，在主动确立自己在贝恩一系中的地位；这一切的格调已经高得帕尔帕廷不敢奢望了。

而这孩子就在这里，全神贯注于面前的全息仪上，目光专注，双唇微抿。如果有意，西迪厄斯仅需片刻就能开启这件工艺品。可是眼前这一幕却更能取悦于他。

一个身着暗色长袍的全息投影浮现，开始了演说。他许多年来一直隐藏着自己的真面目，此时却不由得让一缕浅笑浮现在唇边。

 

* * *

 

距离科洛桑数秒差距之外，梅斯·温杜与所属克隆人军团抵达了尤塔帕星系，浑然不觉半银河之外正要发生影响银河格局的剧变。克隆人战争的最后一役即将打响。


	9. Knowledge | 知识

欧比旺对帕德梅讲完这一天的经过后，一阵漫长、凝重的沉默随之降临。帕德梅没有看他，而是凝视起窗外生机勃勃的城市之中圣殿坐落之处。她面色苍白，眼带惊恐，出于欧比旺无法理解的原因，一只手紧紧握住了长裙的领口。片刻后他明白了，她正攥着一条项链。

见她认识到了事态的严重程度，欧比旺宽慰了些，但这也没有完全出乎他意料。假使有一个不是绝地的人能理解西斯的威胁真正有多么严重，那便是帕德梅·阿米达拉。如果在全银河中，有一个 _个体_ （ _person_ ）与他一样关心安纳金，那也同样会是她。

“我只是，”帕德梅说着摇了摇头。“我只是不敢相信他会这么做。我的安纳金不会这样。他 _恨着_ 西斯，我知道的。他为什么要为了力量追求西斯的教义？”

“要是我知道答案，就不必来了。”欧比旺答道。“安纳金有可能不知道自己要面对什么。反过来也同样有可能，我真是说不清楚。我已经搞不明白了。他压力大得很，近来也因此变得……难以相处。”他恳切地看着她。“帕德梅，我需要你来告诉我，在你看来，他的噩梦是否足以驱使他存心做出这样的事。”

她一言不发地盯着地面。

“帕德梅，”他又说了一遍。“我只想 _帮助_ 安纳金。我知道他的行为让人难以接受，”因为就连欧比旺也难以相信自己亲眼所见，“但必须承认，我们不接受现实对他没有一点好处。”他叹了口气。“我早该知道。毕竟我们之所以卷入这团混乱，一部分原因就在于 _我_ 拒不接受你们之间的感情。”

帕德梅抬起眼睛，视线转向他。“那么你……你会帮助他吗？”她问道。“就算他是故意进去的，你也不会向委员会检举他吗？”片刻后，她匆忙补充道：“不是说我认为他就是故意的。我只是，我需要先知道。”

欧比旺犹豫了。“我会帮助他，”他慢慢地说。帕德梅扬起了眉——看来在她这样杰出的政治家面前，是不可能用闪烁其词脱身的。“帕德梅，你必须明白，”他恳切地说，“委员会得知道这件事。这是为了安纳金着想，他需要的可不止是我私下可以给予的帮助。他还没有错得太远，还没做出任何不可挽回的事，而我们必须确保他 _继续_ 如此。”不然……他不愿去想 _不然_ 该怎么办。

她的眉毛还扬着。“我想你是低估自己了，欧比旺，”帕德梅轻声说。“你低估了自己，也许也低估了他。”

“帕德梅——”

她很快从沙发上站起，朝窗前走去。“欧比旺，我 _同样_ 不知道。我信任——我 _爱_ 安纳金，我不能就这么相信他会故意寻求黑暗面的力量。我做不到。”她犹豫了片刻，然后转身面向他。她没迎上他的视线，开口说了起来：“我可以相信他会因一时冲动行事，做出非理性的事来。我已经，”然后她停下了一会儿，就仿佛正为说出这些话进行着艰难的斗争，“……见过他为了自己关心的人，做了平常做不出的事。也不是早有预谋，只是——”她说不下去了，摇起了头。“他是不会去 _追寻_ 黑暗的。”

“我希望你是正确的，”欧比旺说。他的确强烈地如此希望。

“我也希望如此。”帕德梅说到最后一个字时音调变了。她随即迅速转身背对着他，将脸埋在了双手间。

欧比旺惊慌起来，连忙赶到她身旁。“帕德梅——”他无助地说，声音越来越小。他拿不准自己能提供什么安慰。

“对不起，”她说。“对不起，我只是——我 _怀孕_ 了。安纳金和我要安家了。这时候应该开心，我们应该庆祝，可——可他却在做这种事，让我也不确定我 _真的_ 还完全信任他了。就算我爱他，最近我却没办法——而我 _应该_ 信任他，我是他的妻子呀。”

欧比旺觉得自己比刚才更没用了。他柔和地把将手搭在帕德梅肩上，说道：“安纳金爱你。也许是他对你的爱让他变得草率冲动，但你一定可以帮助他摆脱这些噩梦带给他的种种焦虑。”

帕德梅离开了他身边，用袖子擦了擦脸。“难道你以为我没试过吗？”她大声问道。“我告诉过他别担心。我 _告诉过_ 他随它去吧。并且——并且不止这些梦，他和帕尔帕廷也让我放不下心。主要是帕尔帕廷，要我说。欧比旺，你注意到他最近都对民主做了什么吗？他蚕食着我们的权力，蚕食着宪章，蚕食着令共和国之所以成为共和国的一切。”她摇了摇头。“他只想要越来越多的权力，而人民似乎乐于， _安纳金_ 似乎乐于将权力交给他。诸神啊，居然 _正是_ 我给了他更多的权力；事到如今我也拿不准，究竟是他骗过了我，让我认为他比瓦洛伦更好，还是说这一切只是由我个人的愚蠢所导致。”

“这不能怪你，帕德梅，”欧比旺说。“不论有没有你的助力，他都会有办法爬上这个位置。此外，也不是所有人都支持他。”

“确实不是。然后今天下午我带着一份请愿书去找他，那是我们这些所有敢于表明反对他的议员共同联名的请愿书，签署者一共两千人，”帕德梅开始踱步，边说边沮丧地挥着手。“欧比旺，他根本没把我们当回事！他都懒得假装在乎我们的主张，也没表现出半分要交出所谓紧急权力的意思。他那副做派，就好像 _我们_ 才是卖国贼……要是这两千人中有一些人只是为了躲过一劫就转头支持他，我也不会吃惊。我都不会怪罪他们！”

啊，这可麻烦了。就好像欧比旺要担心的还不够多似的。“我倒希望我能更吃惊，”他说。“但我刚才指的可不止是议员。绝地武士团中也有一些人不支持帕尔帕廷的统治。我说的当然不是安纳金，而是其他人。有件事，我虽然可能不该提……”他停下了一会儿，权衡着开诚布公与保守秘密的利弊。“帕德梅，委员会里已经有人准备好在别无选择的情况下采取行动，将帕尔帕廷革职了。”

帕德梅缓缓点了点头。“我也从一小群议员那儿听到了类似的论调。我承诺过不告诉任何人，所以不能直接指名。但这种意见客观存在，并且——并且我认为，绝地的支持可以为我们减轻很大的负担。”

欧比旺很长一段时间都没有作答。商讨绝地与议会合作谋反的可能？真要让局面发展到这种地步吗？可他已经越来越确定帕尔帕廷正在台面下策划着什么了。“在我看来，我们不该操之过急，”他最后对她说道。“温杜大师正前往尤塔帕，如果他能杀死格里弗斯将军，结束战争，议长就必须表明他的意向。如果他的确如自己所承诺的一般，不搞任何动作就放弃自己的‘紧急权力’，这样就更好了。倘若他不愿如此，那么我们就有了罢免他的法律依据。”

帕德梅双臂抱胸。“帕尔帕廷可不蠢。要是他不打算离开——而我敢用我身上所有的信用点赌 _你_ 身上所有的信用点，他没这个打算——他就会做好充分的准备来面对反对意见。操之过急会让局面恶化，可是讨论方面 _现在_ 就该开始了，如此一来我们才能同样有所防范。”

欧比旺对此毫无异议。“我会和委员会的其余成员商议此事，”他最后说道。

“很好，”帕德梅回答。“我也会告诉……我那群人。”

“说到这个，”欧比旺说道，“你的……业余活动……可能会让你变成政治目标。”

“你也知道我从来没有因此止步不前，”帕德梅说着挑起了眉。“你怎么会觉得在更为事关重大的现今，我会为此停步？”

“我不是在建议你 _停步_ ，”欧比旺说。他知道她不是那样的人。就算 _明知_ 刺客在以她为目标，她也勉强才接受了绝地的保护。“然而我发觉到，虽然你觉得自己不大可能因为纯粹的自然因素而死，安纳金所见的预示却有可能与你会卷入的任何危险都有关联。”

帕德梅皱起眉头。“你是说刺客可以让我表面上死于分娩？欧比旺，这不太可能吧。”

他耸耸肩。“也许吧。我得承认，我一开始想到这点，一部分是为了对另一名绝地解释。安纳金为什么会梦见你引起了他的注意。”但他仍然感觉这一想法值得考虑。

“我明白了，”她说。“谢谢你为我们掩护，欧比旺。你不是非这么做不可，我也知道绝地的责任对你的意义有多么重大。我真的特别感激。”

欧比旺不自在地动了动。“我不能告发他，”他说道。“我看得出来，你在往好的方向影响安纳金。再说，我也不大可能任由他被开除。在我看来，他仍然需要绝地的组织架构，而武士团也需要他。在这样的关键时期更是如此。”

“不过，现状也维持不了多长时间了，”帕德梅提醒他。“孩子一出生，委员会的其他成员早晚都会猜出真相。那时安纳金又会怎样？”

“我不知道，”欧比旺承认道。“我想让他幸福快乐，帕德梅，我真的这么想。但从最近的一系列事件来看，我们也无法否认他对你的依恋已经阻碍了他尽忠职守，蒙蔽了他对可能有危险的行为方式的判断能力。”就算 _这么说_ 都有点大题小做了。

帕德梅垂下视线，看着地面。“我知道，”她说。“但我必须相信他最后会做出正确的选择。也许短时间内他会误入歧途，但一等宝宝出生，他的噩梦成为过去，肯定……”她扬起下巴回视他。“我们只要努力闯过难关，结束战争，罢免帕尔帕廷，再让我的孩子和我都活下来。在这之后，我们就可以去攻克别的难关了。”

欧比旺会再往清单加上‘西斯的死亡’和‘安纳金摆脱麻烦’两条，但他也同意这一观点；此外，他也觉得如果要相信预言的话，不把第二个问题解决，第一点也不大可能成真。

然而，他边附和着边想，他至少可以与安纳金保持足够近的距离，使得那年轻人不论遇上什么麻烦，都可以与他共同面对。他最不想要发生的就是在他的朋友又做出了什么危险而鲁莽的事，比方说摆弄西斯全息仪的时候，他却一无所知了。

* * *

 

安纳金以前从来没摆弄过西斯全息仪，而这一个 _轻而易举地_ 响应了他原力的操控，让他毫无逻辑地感到开心。全息仪开启了，他的内在则为兴奋与忧虑、好奇与内疚所成的一团乱麻所扭曲。 _我真的该这么做吗_ ？

已经不容他多想了。一个身影出现了，看着是个男性类人种——也许是个泽洛斯人？

“ _我是达斯·里万_ （ _Darth Rivan_ ），”他说道。他的声音令安纳金的背脊窜过一阵古怪的寒意。“ _至于你，若是你有着足以取得此全息仪的力量与意志，那么或许就配听我必须要说的话。所以认真听好_ 。”他的话语中似乎有着催眠的力量，令安纳金无意识地倾身向前。他没有察觉到，在他对面，帕尔帕廷也做了同样的动作。“ _有人通过追寻黑暗获取力量。他们都是愚者。并非蠢在认为黑暗可以通往真正的力量，此事已经反复证明。而是蠢在认为黑暗必须经由寻觅而得，或是从西斯的教诲中，或是到成为黑暗面焦点的星球去。并非如此；至为重要的黑暗在于内心。正视内心，诚实对待所见之物，别否认，也别说服自己一切正当_ 。

“ _宿于每个人心中寒冷幽暗之处的，便是我们最为真实的自我。接受吧；这既是关于你是何人的真实，也是你将成为何者的通路。接受吧，因为这样做你只不过是在接受自己。接受吧，由此他人的认可便对你无关紧要，因为你将会寻得力量，从此免受他人评判的局限。直到那时，你才能掌控一直栖于你内心的自由。有了这自由，便可以决定欲向银河索取何物，同时亦可随意掠取。这便是黑暗真正的力量_ 。

“ _正视内心吧_ 。”不知怎的，他竟仿佛笔直地看进了安纳金的双眼。安纳金颤抖着，但却没有——不能——移开视线。“ _要看到真实的自我，而非你伪装的面具。承认你自己私密的渴望吧，欲望为何要成为秘密？若是你的力量足以使其成为现实，那便令其成真即可。别人可以向律法、他者的期待或是道德的戒律低头。然而此间种种，比起具有强大的原力、又无畏于使用那份力量的人所怀有的力量之海，也不过是一滴水珠。拥有让原力惟命是从的权能之人亦有权施令于银河_ 。

“ _接受激情吧；你会因此更强。但也要理解激情；认清自己即是认清银河。否则，激情就会使你盲目——而令你盲目的正是光明；一名真正的西斯会从黑暗中寻求明晰。放开那些你感觉重要的事物，以真正重要的那些为准行事_ 。

“ _要明白痛苦无关紧要，充其量不过是教学的工具。情绪无关紧要，除非能满足你的目标所需。规则与律法无关紧要，至多能作为敌人的限制。你的敌人无关紧要，若是不然，在你接受内在的力量后，他们也将很快如此。原力无关紧要，因为原力再强也强不过其运用者。只有你才有意义。控制原力者便能控制银河；征服一人，他人便会紧随其后_ 。

“ _所以我重复一次：正视内心。找到你的黑暗，探其深邃之处。选择你所渴望的，无论你渴望的是什么；但凡应许于你，便毋受约束取之即可。你若有意，便聆听我存于这全息仪中的其他教诲吧。但记住，就连我记录下来的黑暗面知识，也不及你心中已经拥有的那样多。以你的意志令原力屈服，原力自会交出你所需的一切_ 。”

“ _别了，我黑暗的兄弟姐妹。愿你拥抱你内心怀有的原力权能，直到发挥出最完满的潜力_ 。”说完，影像便消失了。

一时间，安纳金一言不发地坐着，无法摆脱那催眠般的声音将他拉入的恍惚。

“哎呀， _这_ 倒是有趣，”帕尔帕廷喃喃道，安纳金也随之回到现实。

他迅速站起身来，急匆匆地差点带倒椅子。“我，我得走了，”他结结巴巴地说。“我应该——我不该……我得走了。”

他逃离了房间，没有看到议长一脸满意自得的笑容。

* * *

 

欧比旺回圣殿之后，第一件事就是去检查安纳金的状况，好确保他没晃悠到 _别的_ 不该去的地方。他在年轻人房门外停下，将感知延伸。谢天谢地，在欧比旺的感知中，他昔日学徒的原力印记依然显得明亮，虽说混乱得不同寻常。这倒不奇怪；考虑到白天发生的事，要是安纳金没显得不安或沮丧，他才要更着急呢。

有一阵子，欧比旺考虑着要不要敲门。他的手在距离门几厘米的地方停了一会儿——一方面，他真的该和安纳金谈一谈。可另一方面，现在也很晚了，并且也没什么话不能等到早上，他们都休息一阵子之后再说。此外，从下午起，他就一直忽略了委员会方面的职责；并且他在睡觉前，也着实有必要关注一下尤塔帕的最新动态。这还没说到帕德梅刚告诉他的那些有关她的参议员团体的事，尤达和温杜至少得听一听……

没错，安纳金只好再等等了。也许等他花点时间反思自己的行为有多么严重之后，再找他谈更好一些。欧比旺离开门前，转头前往委员会议事厅。半路上，他碰上了迎面走来的阿根·科拉尔。

“欧比旺！”另一位大师说。“我正要联系你呢。我们刚从身在尤塔帕的温杜大师那儿收到了消息。”

“喔？”欧比旺问道，“那他是成功了？”

阿根叹了口气。“唉，既成功了，也没成功。他在战斗中击败了格里弗斯，但梅斯还没来得及擒获他，就被他逃进了另一个灰岩坑。不过梅斯摧毁了他的星际战斗机，所以他应该没法离开星球了。目前看来，追踪到他应该只是时间问题。不幸的是，大多数克隆人士兵都忙着在和格里弗斯留下的机器人大军交战，也就无法抽身协助搜索了。”

欧比旺点点头。情况的复杂程度并没完全超出他预料；格里弗斯一向是个难逮的敌人。

所以事到如今，就要靠梅斯·温杜的本事困住他了。 _愿原力与你同在，我的朋友_ 。

* * *

 

安纳金在床头蜷成一团，手指紧抓着床单。一千个相互冲突的想法在他脑海里转来转去，不知怎的，他没办法好好呼吸。 _我不该那么做，我不该听那些话，那一切都大错特错_ 。

…… _只不过其中有一部分似乎是正确的。是真实的_ 。再说帕德梅又要怎么办？他能将自己的忧虑置于她的安全之上吗？

事情发生得太多、太快了。周围几面墙仿佛都在压迫着他，他又开始感到头晕脑胀。他感到被困住了：被圣殿本身、他拯救帕德梅的需要、绝地，以及重中之重的，出自里万之口那魅惑人心的承诺之言。

 _我不能接受一个西斯的建议！我能接受吗_ ？

黑暗面是邪恶的。他从杜库、摩尔和文崔斯身上知道了这一点，那要为引发这场战争负责的神秘西斯更不必说。他们都是杀人犯和骗子。

但话说回来，他也一样。他屠杀了一整个村的人，过去三年间又对最好的朋友与宣誓效忠的武士团隐瞒了与帕德梅的感情。事到如今，他还能堕落到什么地步？再说，全息仪中的话 _感觉上_ 不像谎言。在表面之下的深处，他一直可以感觉到某种…… _火焰_ ，一种他知道自己不该染指的力量。

出于与室温完全无关的原因，他颤抖起来，双臂抱住了膝盖。 _我怎么能去想这种事？_ 随即一个奇怪地像是帕尔帕廷的声音轻声回答， _你又怎么能不去想_ ？

如果建议有用，他就能拯救帕德梅。但他保证不了建议 _真的_ 有用，如此一来他就很可能白白被绝地开除。欧比旺会失望，甚至可能会厌恶他，而帕德梅也许仍会死去。里万对疗愈之法只字未提。 _但他说的其它问题，那些接受我的力量，不要害怕去用，那些免受局限，不要躲在面具后的话_ ……他心中总有一部分感到自己是绝地中的徒有其表者，无法真正依托他们任何一条至高理念而生。倘若他能运用那股深藏于骨血之中的力量，也许就能亲自找出帕德梅的治疗之法。也有可能他为这些尝试费了太多心思，于是便不能与她一同度过她最后的宝贵时光——其实，他这两天就因为忙着查找资料，没再见到她了。

他现在就可以去找她。他可以找一个告诉他他没疯，还能为他指一条道路，好走出这团混乱的人好好谈一谈，坦白他都做出了什么，他可能会做什么。他感觉这一想法对他很有吸引力。但与此同时，他又感觉这是错误的，就仿佛他的灵魂已经被里万的话语所污染，他要是离她太近就会玷污她。他不 _愿意_ 让帕德梅问他都去了哪儿，因为他害怕自己的答案会让她露出他三年前在塔图因见到的同样的眼神，那时她的眼神说着自己理解不了他，说着 _我爱你，但你让我害怕_ 。他说不好自己是不是面对得了这一切。

至于找欧比旺谈，可真是想都别想。不管他朋友平稳的心态能为他带来多少助益，单是想到欧比旺要是知道了安纳金的想法会有什么感觉，就让他感到无法承受。见到安纳金站在西斯藏库中时，他那受伤、困惑、气愤与受背叛的神情就已经足够糟糕了。但要是被他知道安纳金 _带走了_ 一个全息仪，却没有立刻承认而是将之开启……也许欧比旺便从此再不会信任他。也许甚至还会恨起安纳金利用了他的好意，好让自己回到藏库。他们的友谊则有可能由此告终。

他一想到若是自己将歌剧院那一夜之后占据头脑的思绪尽数坦承，世上他最为重视的二人又会怎么想，便恐惧得无法动弹。这个念头令他胸膛发紧，呼吸加快，全身从颤抖到战栗。他不能告诉他们。他 _不能_ 。

安纳金让脑袋歇在膝上，他从未感到如此矛盾。他知道自己今夜已经无法入眠，但他至少还能直视内心。

直视内心，并且诚实面对所见之物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按原计划这时候应该已经把10-12章校对好了_(:з」∠)_  
>   
> 本章出场的Darth Rivan，和著名的Darth Revan名字接近，但这位只是个旧正史中名字借鉴了瑞文的酱油。详情请点击[这里](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Rivan)。  
> 他的种族泽罗斯是整个人都很绿，能进行光合作用的植物人种。详情请点[这里](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zelosian)。


	10. Conflict | 冲突

刚刚破晓，欧比旺就被来自尤塔帕的通讯弄醒了。梅斯·温杜的全息投影出现了，他虽疲惫，却显得心满意足。“ _格里弗斯死了_ ，”他直奔正题。“ _到头来还是让我追上了他；他躲不了一辈子_ 。”

“这可真是，”欧比旺缓缓地说，“我很长时间都没收到过这么好的消息了。”事实上，他都想不起自从与安纳金在无形之手号上从杜库手中成功救出议长之后，生活中还有什么 _没出问题_ 。“那你应该快回来了？”

“ _还剩下些扫尾工作_ ，”梅斯回答。“ _有些岩洞里还塞满了机器人，尤塔帕的市民中也出现了伤亡。要把这些事都处理好还得再过几小时_ 。”

欧比旺点了点头。“了解。”

“ _科洛桑上的情况怎么样？安纳金和西斯进展到什么地步了？_ ”

有片刻，欧比旺陷入了彻底的恐慌。“进展到什么地步？”他问道，他的心在胸腔中狂跳着。梅斯怎么会知道……

“ _和帕尔帕廷，我是说。对于哪个顾问可能会是西迪厄斯，他取得什么进展了吗？_ ”

“喔。是了。”他过于忧心安纳金闯入西斯藏库一事，连好友真正的任务都被抛到了脑后。“不，我认为他没有。”欧比旺想起他与帕德梅的对话，又补充道，“但是，我与一个反帕尔帕廷修宪派议员群体的一名代表有了接触。有了他们的协助，我们就可以对进一步的攫权行为造成可观的障碍了。”

“ _呣，_ ”梅斯说道，“ _如果一切顺利，就不必闹到这种地步。欧比旺，我想让你亲自去通知帕尔帕廷格里弗斯的死讯。观察他作何反应。如果安纳金到现在都没取得成果，那么你就可能对了：他和帕尔帕廷太亲近，不能对他做出客观的评价。而我们也 **必须** 知道议长究竟有什么打算_。”

“我明白，”欧比旺说。一部分的他希望梅斯能再信任安纳金一点；但另一部分的他也知道，经过昨晚的事之后，再信任下去就太天真了。还有一部分的他只是感到放下了心，因为安纳金不必再被派去监视帕尔帕廷了，他知道安纳金有多么不愿这样做，无法认同这一判断。“愿原力与你同在，温杜大师。”

“ _也与你同在，欧比旺_ 。”

* * *

 

在见到议长前，欧比旺在办公室外被晾了整整半小时。他勉强自己保持耐心；任凭他的思想被气恼蒙蔽，对接下来的会谈不会有任何好处。等到帕尔帕廷终于召见他，他走进办公室的时候，沮丧之情没在脸上流露半分。

他穿过门的瞬间，一阵不正常的感觉便扑面而来。这感觉很怪异——并非是原力之中自战争伊始就不断恶化的寻常蒙蔽，而是一种他难以分辨的浓缩黑暗。欧比旺被出乎意料的恶意打了个措手不及，以至于在他回应之前，帕尔帕廷不得不重复问候了两次“日安，科诺比大师”。

帕尔帕廷本人还是和颜悦色，从容自如。得知格里弗斯的死讯，他只是显得高兴又放心。假使欧比旺不曾密切关注议长为了重组政府、将权力集中到自己的办公室时采取的种种手段，不难相信这个人就是表面上这副样子。“所以这是否意味着，我们可以宣布战争正式结束了？”他谨慎地询问帕尔帕廷。这就意味着议长的‘紧急权力’将会就此告终。

“哎呀，现在还不是时候。”帕尔帕廷说，欧比旺的心沉了下去。“必须得等其他分离军领袖，也就是纽特·冈雷及其同党正式投降才行。”他咧嘴一笑。“不过，这一切无疑都会很快结束。”

他说话的同时，一阵寒意窜过了欧比旺的背脊，他感觉到的黑暗也愈发浓厚。他心中疑窦丛生，但却不是由任何蛛丝马迹、或是帕尔帕廷具体哪一句言论所引发。也许只是因为一大堆事突然间赶到了一起，在看着此人数年来巧妙地牵动丝线，获取了凌驾于共和国与绝地之上的权力之后，这条黑暗簇拥着帕尔帕廷的新发现不过是最后一根稻草。他们已经推断出达斯·西迪厄斯是帕尔帕廷的核心权力圈中的一员，是某个获取了他的信任并且在操纵他的人。但要是帕尔帕廷很清楚谁是西迪厄斯，还与他合作来攫权呢？也许还要比这更可怕，万一……他简直不敢想。

欧比旺决定将谨慎抛到九霄云外。“要是战争能够终结，绝地将不胜感激。”他说道。“如您所知，我们相信还存在第二个西斯尊主，他从一开始就在幕后操纵着这场纷争。”在杜库以西斯的身份亮相之后，他们就将潜藏的危机告知了帕尔帕廷，因为议长当时要求绝地将他可能会带出的所有威胁都倾囊相告。欧比旺现在已经开始怀疑这一切会不会都是故作姿态了。“一旦可以确保他的计划脱轨，我们将极为欣慰。”

这一次，帕尔帕廷有了反应。他稍稍一僵，移开了视线，笑容也从脸上消失了。“是的，”稍后他说道。“当然，我也在绝地追捕西斯的过程中投入了很多。真希望能落个好结果。”

欧比旺尽量保持面无表情。现在已经不止是可疑了：帕尔帕廷对西斯的认识肯定比他表现出来的更多。唯一的问题是，他在匆忙道别、在帕尔帕廷搞明白情况前离开时想着，为什么以前谁都没能察觉？

* * *

 

帕尔帕廷露出了微笑。科诺比上钩了，他很确定。只要随便一个绝地来到他的办公室，就可以感觉到全息仪的存在，这点很容易推测；虽然把全息仪藏到别的地方也十分容易，他最后却决定这个机会不容错过。他最好乘尤达和温杜都不在科洛桑的时机行动。并且他当然也不能把事拖得太久，否则帕德梅·阿米达拉分娩，要么这样，要么那样，他用来要挟快到手的学徒最有效的手段就会失去效用。

不，是时候该催生一场危机了。绝地已经开始怀疑起他，而他希望环绕着全息仪的气场可以让他们的疑虑强到不容忽略。帕尔帕廷早就准备好迎接冲突了。

并且他也很确定，欧比旺·科诺比会为他带来这么一场。

* * *

 

欧比旺急匆匆地穿过圣殿长廊，几乎完全没注意四周的情况。他怎能如此盲目？他陷入重重思绪，差点撞上了一个从拐角走出来的人。

“欧比旺！”他看到安纳金，立刻停了下来，在地板上打了个滑。安纳金也停在了半路，看向他的目光中混杂了愧疚与忧虑。“唔，出什么事了吗？”

欧比旺开口欲言，随后又作罢了。安纳金绝对不会相信这样一个针对帕尔帕廷的指控，至少没有证据就不可能。考虑到他昔日的徒弟近几天的表现有多么不安定，欧比旺可不觉得在冲突存在的前提下，进一步考验他的忠心是什么好主意。最好让安纳金置身事外，至少也得等到他们掌握了证据再说才行。

“欧比旺？”年轻人的声音明显很困惑。欧比旺这才发觉，自己还没回答他的问题。

“没错，的确是，”片刻后，他回答。“温杜大师在尤塔帕的军事行动成功了；格里弗斯将军已经死了。”

“哎呀！”安纳金说。“那，呃，那可太好了。”他死盯着地板。“欧比旺，你看，昨天的事……”他的声音逐渐低了下去，紧张地手足无措起来。

欧比旺叹了口气，用一只手揉了揉脸。虽然他早已下定决心，到今天早晨就和安纳金谈这件事，某种程度上他却还是没太准备好。“安纳金，你为什么要 _做出_ 这种事？”

安纳金揉了揉后脖颈，显然很是苦恼。“我只是——抱歉，欧比旺。我当时可能头脑不大清楚。”

欧比旺闭上双眼，向原力寻求耐心。“你行事如此鲁莽，假如你还是个学徒的话，这借口没准还能成立。但这完全是另一回事。你本不该这么不明事理，安纳金。你不该这么不明事理，而你利用了我的信任做出这种事，这让我很受伤。让你到那儿去会让我有多大的麻烦，你心里有半点数吗？你根本不该知道那儿有西斯全息仪！”

“我 _很抱歉_ ，”他又说了一遍，看起来难过极了。“并且你没有，你没有 _让_ 我到那儿去。欧比旺，是你在我陷进去的时候把我拉了出来。责任在我；谁也不能因为我犯的错责怪你。”他的双臂往胸前一搭。

“是我让你进了藏库在先。”欧比旺说。“并且很明显，我早就该知道不该指望你能在我离开的时候守规矩，哪怕 _只有五分钟_ 而已。”

安纳金畏缩起来，双手抱住上臂，视线又垂向了地面。“我知道。我不该那么做。我只是……我担心帕德梅。我当时顾不得考虑后果了，我没想……没想到这么多。”

“我知道你没想，”欧比旺捋了捋头发。“这不就是问题所在吗？安纳金，我以为你已经同意把自己的想法告诉我了。要知道，我是想帮你。”

“我知道，”安纳金说道。“这……这挺傻的。”他咬住了嘴唇。“欧比旺，你觉得这真有那么糟吗？我的意思是，我不是——我没有 _伤害_ 任何人，我也不打算做任何 _坏事_ ，我只是……看了看。”

“只是看了看？”欧比旺难以置信地抬高了声音。“安纳金，你还记得自己当时是什么样吗？你又踢又嚎，我只好把你 _拖_ 出去。”或许一开始他是打算“只是看看”，但无可否认的是，到最后已经远不止那样而已了。欧比旺深深吸了一口气。“对，你没伤害任何人，也没打算做什么坏事。但黑暗面既危险，又腐化人心。你把自己彻底暴露在黑暗面中，这才让我担忧。”他的语气软化了些。“我知道你的意图是好的，安纳金。你一向如此。但这样还不够，有时候是不够的。就……跟我说说吧。帕德梅和我能帮你，但你也得先让我们帮。”

“其实我正打算找帕德梅谈谈呢。”安纳金承认。“我最近都没去见她，我第一次进档案馆之后就没再见过她了。”

“那好，”欧比旺放心了。经过前一天的交流后，他希望帕德梅可以理解安纳金，平息他的焦虑。不然至少，在欧比旺处理帕尔帕廷的问题时，她也能让安纳金别再惹上更多麻烦。“你肯定应该去一次。”他微笑道，将一只手放在安纳金肩上。“我们可以等过段时间，事态平息下来之后再多聊聊。但另一方面，安纳金……我们 _会_ 熬过这关的，明白了吗？战争快要结束了，我们很快就可以集中精力帮助帕德梅。所以再坚持一小会儿就行，我年轻的朋友。好不好？”

安纳金点点头，往肢体接触的地方稍微靠了过去。“好，”他轻声说。

很长一段时间里，他们都保持着这个姿势。然后欧比旺想起了之前着急的原因，便拿开了手。“替我向帕德梅带个好？”

“好的，”安纳金答道。

他们随后分头前行，直到安纳金在反方向上走远，欧比旺也没有看到他的微笑从脸上消失。

* * *

 

安纳金并未受邀出席，却无人提及此事。欧比旺内心煎熬，既感激——因为他现在最不想解释的就是为何他突然不再相信朋友能保持客观立场——又悲伤，因为这只是证明了其他人对安纳金有多没信心。不知为何，尽管过去两天发生了那么多事，欧比旺还是希望其他人再信任安纳金一些，哪怕一点也好。

只有他和阿根·科拉尔是实体出席。尤达，基-阿迪-芒迪和普洛·孔通过全息影像出席。其他人都忙着在某颗遥远的星球打自己的仗，没法参与。欧比旺没用多长时间，就转达了梅斯的捷报……和他自己的经历。

“ _你确定黑暗面是你感觉到的，年轻的欧比旺？_ ”尤达询问道。

“千真万确，大师，”欧比旺说。“黑暗面特别围绕着帕尔帕廷，我对此十分确定。就算他不是西斯尊主，也一定和西斯尊主有直接联系。”

就算是平时不动如山的基-阿迪-芒迪也因这一消息而焦虑不安。“ _帕尔帕廷本人？这可比我们敢想的还要糟糕_ 。”

“ _我同意_ ，”普洛说。“ _就算他其实不是西斯尊主，如果他在为西斯尊主效力，那么共和国这十多年里也一直处于黑暗面的直接控制之下。我们不能让这种情况再继续下去了_ 。”

“但要是没有明确证据，我们也不能采取行动。”在那次会面之后，欧比旺就一直考虑着这个问题。“帕尔帕廷将会否认我们对他的一切指控，议会也无疑会站在他的一边——要是没有实证，我们采取的行动只能惊动西斯尊主，被他知道我们已经怀疑起了他。”

基-阿迪的影像皱起了眉。“ _要我说，如果我们因为 **政治** 上的后顾之忧，就让西斯控制共和国，我们不可能还问心无愧。我也严重怀疑是否能在周围找到什么证物——我们都知道帕尔帕廷和西迪厄斯都很聪明，不管他们俩是不是同一个人_。”

“ _呣_ ，”尤达说。“ _芒迪大师的观点，我同意。但科诺比大师的观点，我也同意。一个两难困境，我们身处_ 。”

“你们看，”欧比旺说。“我觉得基-阿迪说要现在采取行动是有道理的。西斯很可能已经为我们在某个时间点察觉真相做好了准备，我们能掌控的仅有的意外要素或许就是时机。然而我 _同样_ 认为，在我们采取任何正式行动之前，必须找到证据。”他对上了尤达大师的目光，无声地请求他的支持。“议会不可能支持没有实证的判定，提出这样的指控只能激起舆论的反弹而已。”

“ _一个备选方案，你想出了，欧比旺？_ ”

欧比旺点点头。“我要回去找帕尔帕廷，并且这次，我不会独自前去。我是这么打算的……”

* * *

 

通常情况下，只要踏入帕德梅的公寓，就可以让安纳金感到放松。三年间，这里已经成为了让他远离战争的残暴和作为绝地的压力的避风港，是没有负担、评判与爆能枪火的安全空间。可是现在……

现在这里只能让他想起，如果预示成真，他还有什么可以失去。

“安纳金！”有短暂的一瞬，他的忧虑与疲惫都在帕德梅赶出来迎接他的一刻尽数消散。“噢安尼，我都 _好几天_ 没见到你了。”她飞奔入他怀中，他则将脸埋进她的颈间。她说得没错；他们已经太久没有团聚了。就别提他们被战争分开的几个月了；现在，就算把见到她面容的时间再往后延一小时，安纳金都会感到无法承受。

在彷如永恒的一刻，他只是站在原地，将她拥入怀中。他呼吸着她的气息，手指深埋入她长裙的褶皱间，和以往一样任由她的存在抚慰自己。“帕德梅，你感觉怎么样？”

“好着呢，”她依偎着他的肩膀含混不清地说。

“你真的还好吗？”他焦急地问。

帕德梅后退了半步，抬起手抚摸着他的脸；他则微微地向她的碰触靠了过去。“安纳金，我 _好着呢_ ，”她说。“我告诉过你别为那些噩梦烦心。我是不会出事的。”

他希望自己也能相信确实如此。“你说的对，”他说，一瞬间她的脸浮现出宽慰的神色。“你 _是_ 不会出什么事的。我不会让你出事。”

“安纳金，别——”

“别什么？”她对自己的生命总是这样漫不经心，让他心烦意乱起来。“你是我的 _妻子_ 。我想救你有什么错？”

“ _想_ 救我？噢，安纳金，这没错。但……”他从她身上感到一丝稍纵即逝的紧张。“但当你的行动开始失控的时候就有问题了。”她小声继续道。

这次，后退一步的是安纳金。“什么？你怎么——”他没再说下去；在突然认出公寓内仍然存留的某个熟悉的原力印记（Force-signature）之后，他就一下子明白了。“你找 _欧比旺_ 说我的事了？”欧比旺怎么能这样，竟在他背后对帕德梅说他的坏话？帕德梅怎么就 _信了_ 他？好吧，对，单论安纳金的作为一事，欧比旺可能的确是说了实话；但她还是该等听了 _他_ 的解释再下结论啊。“他都告诉你什么了？”安纳金抓住她的手腕逼问道。

帕德梅猛地抽开胳臂。“他告诉我他 _担心_ 你安纳金，仅此而已。他告诉了我这两天里你都想要做些什么。我知道你只是想帮我，安尼，你能这么想我也很感动，但有些不该做的事，我不希望你去做；并且——”

“我真不敢相信，”安纳金双手紧握成拳。“我真不敢相信他居然不 _先_ 给 _我_ 一个机会解释，就来找你指责我。”

“他不是来这儿 _指责_ 你什么的，安纳金，”帕德梅打断道。“他来是为了和我谈你的噩梦，并且确定我还平安无事。没错，他最后还是提起了你，但也只是因为他想帮你啊。”

安纳金感到愤怒褪去了，汹涌而来的内疚取而代之。“他是来看望你的？”看来最近几天里，在照顾帕德梅这方面，欧比旺做的都要比他好。

“对，”帕德梅说。“不错。”

而安纳金又 _为什么_ 没能想起欧比旺是支持他的呢？自从他第一次闯入档案馆之后，他昔日的师父一直都只想帮他；但不知为何，在他内心深处总有什么不断对他低语，说好景必不长。在他利用了欧比旺的信任窃取里万的全息仪之后，他也 _不配_ 继续接受他的帮助……

“噢，”他终于说道。“呃，你看。我很抱歉帕德梅，我不该发火。”他揉了揉额头。“我只是压力有点大，没别的了。”

“我知道，”帕德梅说。“我们压力都很大。战争……”

“很快就会结束了。”看来他总算还有个机会可以传达 _好_ 消息。“几小时前格里弗斯就被杀了。”

帕德梅开心地笑了。“他死了？这……可真让人放心。”她又自言自语般地补充了一句，“这下帕尔帕廷就 _只好_ 下台了。”

安纳金怒视着她。“你说的就好像这是什么好事一样，”他双臂抱胸。“对共和国来说，再没有什么比帕尔帕廷的任期更好了。”更不必说帕尔帕廷一直以来是多么支持他，现在又有多么支持他对西斯藏库的探寻了。

帕德梅开口欲辩，但犹豫片刻又打消了念头。“我们现在还是别争这个了。”她说。

“好，”安纳金说。他不愿听到别人怀疑这位多年来一直引导与鼓励他的老者，但他讨厌(hated)和帕德梅继续争吵。不过现在想来，他也许该尽快再见帕尔帕廷一面。昨天晚上，他被里万的全息仪吓坏了，一句话也没解释就逃出了议长的办公室。现在，他仍矛盾于是否应该继续探究全息仪的秘密，就觉得去和议长商量一下可能会有所助益。帕尔帕廷以前总是给他可靠的建议，他也想不出还有谁能不带偏见地指导他接下来应该怎么办。

不过这事可以等等再说，至少可以再等一小会儿。至于现在，在回到为西斯、绝地与斗争所充斥的世界之前，他打算趁着自己还有时间，再多陪一陪他的妻子。

* * *

 

 四位绝地大师进入了帕尔帕廷最高议长的办公室。

他带着微笑用温暖的问候欢迎他们，正是好一副友善的光景。但欧比旺仍可以感觉到凝缩的黑暗围绕着他，这黑暗甚至比之前还要更强。从他绝地同僚的神色看来，不止是他感觉如此。

“议长，”他说着迈步向前，“我们需要与您商议一件十分要紧的事。”

“哦？”帕尔帕廷扬起了隽美的眉，“是什么事呢？”

“如您所知，一个西斯尊主可能潜伏在科洛桑，绝地已经就此事追查了一段时间了。”欧比旺边说，边用心留意着帕尔帕廷的神态变化。他感觉到在他身后，另外三位大师正在办公室里分散开来。“我们有依据认为，这个西斯可能是一个您认识的人。也可能是某个为您效劳的人物。”

“某个为我效劳的人？”帕尔帕廷重复了一遍。“太可怕了。”他的手指交错成尖塔形，倾身向前。“快告诉我详情，科诺比大师。”

“容我冒犯，议长，”基特·费斯托说着绕过了办公桌。“我感觉到房间里可能有与西斯尊主有关联的物件。您不介意我检查一下吧？”

帕尔帕廷耸了耸肩，然后手臂一扬，朝整间办公室示意。“您只管看，绝地大师。”

面对突如其来的让步，基特稍作迟疑便靠近了办公桌。欧比旺将注意力集中过去之后，也能感觉出那里便是不正常的感觉汇聚之处。但问题还是，帕尔帕廷不太可能会把危及自己的物品放在这么明显的地方。

诺托兰族大师拉开了第一个抽屉，然后是下一个，而后突然僵住了。他转身面对帕尔帕廷，以流畅的动作拿出又点亮了光剑。已经绷紧了弦的欧比旺也立刻本能地抓起自己的光剑，紧接着听到了身后又两柄武器点亮的啪——嘶声。“怎么了？”他问基特，后者的光剑正悬在无动于衷、泰然自若的帕尔帕廷颈后。“你发现什么了？”

“我发现了 _这个_ 。”绿色的手一动，一个物体就从抽屉飘起，进入了欧比旺的视线。

是一个西斯全息仪。 _不_ ，欧比旺茫然地想。 _哦不，不，不。哦，安纳金。你 **不会吧**_ 。塞西·廷倒抽一口气，也向前迈了一步，将光剑指向了帕尔帕廷。

“噢，那件东西？”帕尔帕廷语气轻松，尽管有好几柄武器正对着他，他眼中的神色却还是莫名地比欧比旺曾见过的任何事物都更加险恶。“怎么，这不过是一个朋友送给我的一件礼物。仅仅是个镇纸罢了。”

基特的光剑纹丝不动。“什么 _朋友_ ，帕尔帕廷？”

“你就这么称呼你们的最高议长吗？”帕尔帕廷轻巧地问道。“并且要知道，我可不打算告诉你们是哪一位朋友。你们似乎对此反应相当激烈，并且，哎呀。”他直视着欧比旺。“我可不想给他招惹 _麻烦_ 。”

欧比旺因恐惧浑身僵硬，只能愕然地回视他。假如真相揭晓，要描述安纳金将会陷入怎样的局面，麻烦连 _开个头_ 都不够。

“如果你说的是实话，”基特说，“并且要知道我们还没接受你的说法，那么你的 _朋友_ 就有可能是西斯尊主。而你拒绝说出他的名字——”

“完全符合我的合法权益，”帕尔帕廷打断了他。“事实上，考虑到不论给我这个……镇纸的人是谁，你们好像都打算暴力相向，我倒觉得不该告诉你们了。现在，如果你们打算传唤我——虽然我严重怀疑法庭会不会支持这些荒谬的指控——那我应该 _可以_ 提供接受这份礼物时的监控录像。但与此同时，你们要明白我是在这些光剑到处乱挥的情况下，不情愿地配合你们的。”这次，他的确对欧比旺使了眼色。

欧比旺麻木地想着这算不算胁迫。别管帕尔帕廷的闲事，他就不会对议会的其他人揭发安纳金。对他施压，他就会拉安纳金一起下水。但倘若帕尔帕廷不下野，共和国就会陨落。 _安纳金，你到底在想什么……？！_ 他也在纳闷帕尔帕廷说的是不是真的，究竟有没有监控录像——如果有的话，塞西就没必要带来自己的记录设备，好让他们有机会录下帕尔帕廷的供述。

“他在说谎，”欧比旺说。他极度渴望自己有别的选择，“他就是西斯尊主；没有什么别的‘朋友’。”至少，欧比旺可以基本肯定第一部分是真的。

他等着帕尔帕廷反驳他，说出究竟是谁给了他这个全息仪。然而帕尔帕廷却只是耸了耸肩。“好吧，被你说着了。”他叹息道。“科诺比大师说得很对。我就是西斯尊主。”

四柄光剑又一次直指他的脸孔。最终阿根·科拉尔开了口。“好吧，科雷利亚的九层地狱在上，如果这是真的，你为什么就这么 _承认_ 了？”

帕尔帕廷漫不经心地向后靠去，手指在脑后交叠。“为什么不呢？我想你们也找不到哪条法律禁止人们成为西斯。你们没有掌握我犯下罪行的直接证据，所以我又有什么好急的？”他手指一挥，全息仪就从桌面浮起，朝他飘去。“并且我还觉得该把我的小镇纸也拿回来呢。”

一阵漫长、难以置信的停顿。

“好吧，这已经有点离谱了。”基特·费斯托说。“你能不能干脆别装了， _西迪厄斯_ ？”

“很好，”帕尔帕廷说完就发动了攻击。刹那间，黑暗面的精粹几乎以肉眼可见的形式呈现出来，一时间将欧比旺固定在了原地。等到他挣脱开来，不过眨眼间的工夫，帕尔帕廷已经巧妙地避开了他们的光剑，一束红色的等离子体贯穿了面带惊讶的塞西·廷的胸膛。

随后，他们就战成了一团。欧比旺跃入战局，迅猛地挥击格挡，反被对手一阵致命的红影逼得后退数步。他侧身一转，格开能取下他胳臂的一击，又用自己的剑刃发起了猛烈的反攻。

他的光剑被扫到一旁。片刻之后，基特·费斯托的尸体倒在了地上。

数柄光剑挥砍回旋。交击的能量束的光辉照亮了房间。绯红对湛蓝，滋滋响的等离子束对滋滋响的等离子束，闪电的光影舞动于莫测的战局间，两名绝地与一名西斯献出他们所有的一切，意图将对手彻底摧毁。光明挣扎着对抗黑暗，黑暗向光明倾泻着盛怒，三位斗士攻防间，闪耀的能量相互交击，发出此起彼伏的致命火光。

黑暗是慷慨的，是耐心的，它无往不胜。战斗开始不到两分钟，阿根·科拉尔便与原力同在。

欧比旺撤回了剑。他和帕尔帕廷慢慢地、警觉地互相绕着圈子。光剑持成索雷苏的起手式，他无暇后顾地挥挡，格开黑暗化身深红剑刃的一拂。

欧比旺沉入原力深处，让原力流经体内，指引他蓝白光芒的武器下意识地攻击与反击。此时他也已经察觉，既然武士团最强大的三名剑手都不能战胜帕尔帕廷，那么他大概也不能。

无论如何，他仍继续战斗。他迅速地防御着帕尔帕廷的攻势，却一招也不能穿过对方的剑影。他挡开了对面的阴影的一——二——三记刺击，知道即使是尤达本人也无法与之抗衡。他精神集中，心态平稳，完全清楚自己正在与一个拥有着永远无法抗衡的力量的敌人战斗，他也没有一刻减慢防御的速度，凭此才能堪堪接下血红色能量的扇形残光。

欧比旺被那披人皮的恶魔逼得缓缓倒退，他已经感觉到了这场战斗正被推向唯一、必然的终局。他知道自己多半快要死了。但他并未因此痛苦；因为他知道，自己将像绝地一样死去。

四位绝地大师进入了帕尔帕廷最高议长的办公室，而今仅余其一。欧比旺·科诺比不可能赢。

无论如何，他仍继续战斗。


	11. Decision | 抉择

安纳金走入议长的外间办公室，最先注意到的是那里竟空无一人。他停了一会儿，有些吃惊：他想不出帕尔帕廷为什么要在这个时候遣退秘书与红衣警卫。

他随后便听到了里间办公室中光剑交锋声，立刻用这辈子最快的速度跑了起来。他在门前来了个急刹车——杂音已经消失了，一时间他甚至怀疑起这些声音是不是自己的幻想。安纳金敲都没敲就直接打开了门。

眼前的景象让他的心跳都停住了。欧比旺在房间中央，防御式地将光剑持在前方，神色因集中精力而紧绷。而面对他的是……面对他的是……安纳金眨了眨眼，不顾一切地地希望眼前不切实际的场面可以就此消散。但帕尔帕廷果断地将红色光剑刺向欧比旺的喉咙的景象仍在，三位绝地大师散落在地板上的尸体也还在那里。

安纳金木然地想到，他应该感到震惊才对。他没有。通过某种形式，他已经知道，一直知道；只要他愿意接受事实，就已经可以自己察觉真相。他就是 _西迪厄斯_ 。 _议长就是西斯尊主_ 。

两位斗士互相绕着圈子，他们显然都精力高度集中，没注意到他正仿佛凝固了一般站在门外。随后，他们不约而同地用肉眼看不清的动作发起了进攻。

“不，”他的两位导师毫不留情地向对方攻去。而安纳金的声音仅仅是一声嘶哑的低语。“ _不_ ，”他重复道，这次声音大了些。“不，停手。 _别打了_ 。”

* * *

 

欧比旺因为意外听到安纳金的声音转过头去，西斯的光剑便挥向他的脖子，让他险些为一瞬间的分心付出昂贵的代价。他在仅距皮肤数寸之隔的距离挡开，将注意力重新集中在战斗上，用自己的光剑发动了反击。

他才和帕尔帕廷又过了不到三招，就被一股无形的力量抓住，让他远离了自己的对手。他的脑袋狠狠撞到了墙上，差点失去意识；他飞快地眨着眼睛，艰难地对抗着这股压制他的力量，同时手中的光剑却被夺走了。他的视野恢复清晰后，便见到安纳金站在办公室正中，手臂向两侧伸了出去；在房间对面，帕尔帕廷也同样被压在墙上缴了械。

“我说了 _别打了_ 。”安纳金大喊道。他降低了双臂，将两把武器都系在了腰带上，而欧比旺还是困在墙上，动弹不得。

面对局势的变化，帕尔帕廷却似乎完全不为所动。“早上好，安纳金。”他在房间另一头愉快地说。“我还在想你什么时候会登场呢，我的孩子。看来你过去的师父和我有了些，啊，观念差异。”

“安纳金，他就是西斯尊主！”欧比旺接收到的眼神表示，这解释实属多余。并且说真的，欧比旺也想不出安纳金能从议长的血红武器解读出别的什么意思。所以科洛桑在上，他怎么还不做点什么？“放我下来，安纳金。我们可以一起对付他。”

安纳金的拳头在身侧握紧了。“我 _谁_ 也不放开，除非你们都保证不再试图互相 _残杀_ 。”他说道。欧比旺难以置信地瞪着他。

“我是很希望能就此进行一番理智的讨论，”西迪厄斯说。“事实上，你会发现我只是在受到科诺比大师和他的同党攻击之后，出于自卫才行动的。”

“ _你说什么_ ，”欧比旺说。安纳金愤然转向欧比旺，与此同时后者脑海中则浮现出了令塞西退出战局的那一记突然袭击。“这彻底——这真是我听过的最荒唐的事。”他希望自己能弄明白帕尔帕廷在耍什么把戏。

“我向你保证，安纳金，是绝地先拿出武器对着 _我_ ，而不是我先拿出武器对着绝地。”帕尔帕廷诚挚的语气，半点没流露出他正在安纳金背后对着欧比旺展现的自得笑意。“难道不是吗，科诺比大师？”

欧比旺气得语无伦次。“好吧，严格说来， _对_ 是我们先拿出武器，但——安纳金，他是个 _西斯尊主_ 。我知道他是你的朋友，但你必须得帮我逮捕他！”他早就知道安纳金不愿与自己所信任的人对立——归根结底，他正是因此才被排除在这项任务之外；但既然他们已经有了帕尔帕廷罪行的实证，情况显然已经不同了。就连安纳金也总该能认识到，如果 _整个银河_ 的命运处于紧要关头，个人的忠义就不得不让路。不是吗？

“逮捕？”帕尔帕廷冷漠地反问。“你们刚才看起来更像打算行刺。”

“与西斯尊主交战可很难算得上是行刺，”欧比旺难以置信地说。“再说，你也拒捕了。”整个对话对他来说似乎有些不真实，在他们凶狠地交战过之后，斯文得实在荒诞而出奇。

并且看在对银河的爱的份上， _安纳金为什么还不放他下来_ ？他的朋友仍然一动不动地站在办公室中央，脑袋随着欧比旺和帕尔帕廷的发言转来转去。

“我信奉的哲学可不怎么能作为逮捕的法律依据，”帕尔帕廷反击道。

“ _信奉的哲学_ ？如果你所谓的哲学就是谋划一场银河级的战争，那么我不得不指出——”

“你没有任何证据指明我与分离分子同谋，科诺比大师，此外——”

“住口！你们两个，都先 _住口_ 。”安纳金高声喊道。他的声音回荡在房间中，欧比旺和帕尔帕廷都陷入了沉默。“议长”，他迟疑地问起，“你……你真的是西斯尊主吗？”

“我曾是普雷格斯的学徒。”这就是回答。

对欧比旺来说，这答复毫无意义，安纳金却睁大了眼睛。“ _哦_ ，”他说道，更多地转向了议长。而欧比旺在他转身前从他脸上瞥见的神色，几乎让他的五脏六腑都结了冰。

欧比旺无法想象情况还能恶化到什么地步，但他决定总之先来点不祥的预感再说。

* * *

 

 _我曾是普雷格斯的学徒。我曾是普雷格斯的学徒。_ 眼前之人是他的至交好友，也是他最为坚定的支持者。安纳金注视着他，这些话语也同时在他脑海中一遍遍地重复着。十多种相互冲突的情绪相互争夺着要占上风——背叛，因为他被骗了；恐惧，因为他信任的导师是西斯尊主；困惑，因为西斯是邪恶的，而帕尔帕廷不可能。

希望，因为他寻求的拯救帕德梅的道路也许就在于此。

帕尔帕廷对他露出慈祥的笑容。“没错，安纳金，”他温和地说。“我能救你的妻子。加入我麾下，我们二人一起掌握的力量就连死亡也能征服。”

什么？安纳金麻木地想。他必须得 _加入_ ……？他紧张地拨弄着长袍的袖口，回头向肩后瞄去。

欧比旺的脸上满是震惊和不敢相信。“什么？！”他大喊。“想都别想，西迪厄斯。安纳金绝不会加入黑暗面，更不会因为这样一个谎言。这绝无可能。”

安纳金希望他也能像欧比旺一样确信，但现在，他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，天旋地转，被帕德梅之死的幻象和 _他甚至能让自己关心的人免于死亡_ 和 _选择你所渴望的，无论你渴望的是什么；但凡应许于你，便毋受约束取之即可_ 的记忆所充斥。一周之前，他还在 _无形之手号_ 上与杜库交锋；他还记得自己当时是多么坚定地相信，与黑暗面有关的任何事、任何人都必然是邪恶的化身。

现在，他却无所适从了。况且即使他能回到那时，如果能换回帕德梅的生命，即使代价是他自己灵魂的毁灭，相较之下这牺牲也微不足道。

但欧比旺正满怀期待地看着他，显然正等着他拒绝帕尔帕廷的提议。在安纳金前几天做出了那些事、生出了那些想法之后，知道他的至交还是如此信任他，让他感到心痛。

他不能让帕德梅死。他不能让欧比旺失望。这两样都是想都不能想的。

“师父，”他恳求道，乞求着欧比旺的理解，“我不觉得他在说谎。他真的办得到。”

欧比旺看起来吓坏了。“安纳金，”他的脸都变白了，“你该不会打算——他想要你加入 _黑暗面_ ，你不能就这么——”

“他能救帕德梅！”欧比旺为什么就不明白这比原力的一面和另一面重要多了？

欧比旺又在安纳金无形的掌握下挣扎了起来。“他在骗你。安纳金，他是 _邪恶_ 的。”

安纳金绝望地摇着头，脑子里一团乱麻——一方面，他遇到的所有其他的西斯和黑暗绝地都是残忍、暴虐、不可信任的。他信任欧比旺，他真的信任；并且他 _知道_ 自己昔日的师父现在头脑比他清醒多了。但与此同时……“他不邪恶，他是我的 _朋友_ 。”

出于某种原因，欧比旺突然警戒起来。“安纳金，你背后！”

“对于这些，你的观点都很正确，”一个声音从安纳金身后传来，距他仅有数寸之遥。“我不会骗你，我的孩子。”看来和欧比旺不同，帕尔帕廷强大到足以趁着安纳金注意力被分散的时机重获自由；他说黑暗面更强，也许他说得对……

他转身面向议长。“你想从我这里得到什么？”他问道，但为了帕德梅的生命，也没有什么代价他真的不愿付出。

帕尔帕廷似乎是真心为这一问题感到惊讶。“我想要什么？我亲爱的孩子，唯一重要的问题是： _你_ 想要什么？我不是在向你提什么要求；我只是在为你 _提供_ 最好的机会，来阻止你的妻儿死去，得到力量来结束这场战争，为银河带来安定与正义。”

他和蔼地笑着，轻轻地将一只手放在安纳金肩上，继续说道，“我从没有逼你做过什么不想做的事，现在也没有这个打算。我所做的，只是以朋友对朋友的身份，请你正视现实。绝地为你的潜力而畏惧，企图限制你接触至关重要的信息；我则带来一个让你如愿以偿的方案。”

安纳金身后，仍然被压在墙上的欧比旺发出一阵嗓子被卡住的声音，帕尔帕廷无视他继续说了下去。“绝地用了很多手段，企图削弱我作为领袖的权力和我结束这场战争的能力；从要求你监视我的叛国之举，到几分钟前对我的非法行刺。我什么时候做过这么不道德的事？绝地总是强迫你，让你以自己最自然不过的感受为耻；我只是鼓励你接受真实的自己。”

帕尔帕廷的声音压得更低了，安纳金突然发觉自己无法让视线离开老人仿佛能催眠的冰蓝双眼。“假如绝地发现了你的婚姻、你的孩子，他们会怎样做？如果他们知道了你其他的——姑且先说是异端行径吧，昨晚那次和三年前的塔图因都算…… _想想_ 吧，安纳金。不论你如何选择，都不再是他们的一分子了。他们从来没有、 _以后_ 也不可能会接受真正的你。加入我麾下，你的婚姻就不必再保持秘密。你激情的力量将成为财富，而非什么必须被掩藏起来的东西。不仅帕德梅能活下去，你也能 _公开地_ 和她在一起，与此同时还知道你有着力量，足以保护她和孩子们平安无事。”

安纳金喘不过气。头脑也无法思考。“我——我不——我的意思是，”他结结巴巴地说，从帕尔帕廷身前退开数步，重重坐在桌子边缘。议长所有的话都显得那么 _真实_ 、正确、显而易见，而他找不出任何一个不去 _现在立刻_ 就同意的理由，只不过……他转头看向欧比旺。“师父？”他听见自己哽咽的声音。 _告诉我你也这么想。告诉我你理解我。告诉我我不是快疯了_ 。

绝地瞪视着帕尔帕廷，神色震怒；于是安纳金明白了，寄希望于他的两位导师互相理解，乃至 _共同_ 努力拯救帕德梅、结束战争，都只是不切实际的幻想。一个天真的梦。

木然地，安纳金接受了他必须 _选择_ 一方的事实。

* * *

 

十三年前，欧比旺杀死了一个西斯尊主。他记得将摩尔一刀两断时自己纯然的愤怒，也记得事后对自己发誓，再也不让自己像当时那样被情绪控制。

然而此时此刻，只要他有机会，随时都能对帕尔帕廷议长 _下杀手_ 。必要的话，徒手也行。当他刚察觉西迪厄斯的真实身份时，想到这个人通过操纵议会来获取如今的地位所付出的巨量的时间与努力，曾感到过敬畏与恐惧。

现在他明白了，为操纵安纳金，帕尔帕廷也同样投入不少。欧比旺的学徒在与银河最具权势的人成为朋友的时候，既孤独又脆弱，并且只有 _九岁_ 。欧比旺一向不太能接受他的徒弟与这名政客的友谊；但现在他知道了，帕尔帕廷是在刻意赢取安纳金的信任， _塑造_ 他，为的就是这一刻……想到这里，他的鲜血都为之沸腾。

又或许只是因为，对帕尔帕廷生气，要比接受他的至交正濒临做出一个可怕的决定要容易得多。尽管安纳金有生以来都在艰难地在与依恋、恐惧、愤怒以及——是的，甚至要包括憎恨对抗，欧比旺也从没有 _真的_ 认为他有被黑暗面诱惑的危险。就算是昨晚，他也设法让自己相信，任谁都有可能被西斯全息仪带有的黑暗气息俘获。

看来这几天里，他正经搞错了不少东西。

但他不会再错下去了。如果帕尔帕廷想把影响银河的决定拉到安纳金对依恋的莽撞冲动的层面上，好吧， _这种_ 把戏也不是他一个人的专利。

“事情不会这么简单，”他对安纳金投来的绝望的询问目光回应道。“你很清楚绝地不可能允许西斯尊主控制共和国，帕尔帕廷也一样。安纳金，整个武士团对他来说，都是必须根除的威胁。他会想方设法 _杀了我_ ，还有每一个绝地，以防我们发动起义。一等尤达大师回来，我们就可以想办法帮助帕德梅；没必要做出这么极端的事。”

一时间，安纳金只是惊愕地看着他，神情茫然又惊恐，然后将脸埋在双手间，呜咽地小声说着一些欧比旺不大听得清的话。当他终于抬头看向帕尔帕廷，面孔已经憔悴而苍白。“他说的对吗？”他轻声问道。

帕尔帕廷耸了耸肩，令人不安地对欧比旺扭转局势的尝试完全不以为意。“嗨，这不如说更取决于绝地一方，”他说。“如果他们选择继续遵守对共和国与领袖的忠诚誓言，就没必要让任何人受到伤害。但如果他们仍然试着反对我……好吧，那就是叛国。恐怕在战时，叛国只有一种方式惩处。”

令欧比旺放心的是，这似乎让安纳金气馁了。“什——什么？”他扫了一眼欧比旺，才重新看向帕尔帕廷。“但是阁下，他们永远不会同意——欧比旺不会支持——我不能这么帮你去 _杀害_ ——”

帕尔帕廷打断了他。“就算为了救帕德梅也不行？”他反问，安纳金便沉默了。“另外，如果是科诺比大师让你犹豫，只要你如此希望，放过他也未尝不可。我告诉过你，这取决于 _你_ 想要什么。”

听了这一番话，安纳金似乎陷入了思索。

“ _什么_ ？”轮到欧比旺震惊了。“安纳金，绝地是你的家人。不能用救我的命把与其他人敌对的行径正当化！”

“帕德梅是你的家人，”帕尔帕廷纠正道。“你只需做出选择就能救她。 _选择_ 吧，安纳金。”

安纳金低头看向地板。接下来很长一段时间里，他都保持着沉默。终于，他滑下桌子，站起身来，看向欧比旺。泪水沿着他的脸庞流下，而欧比旺的心沉到了谷底。

“我很抱歉，”安纳金低声说，然后又转向了帕尔帕廷。“你让我做什么我就做什么，”他哽咽着说。“只要……救救她。别杀他。你让我做什么我就做什么。”

“不，”欧比旺说。在距离他仅仅数尺之外的遥不可及之处，安纳金缓缓地降低身躯，跪在地上。“不！”他喊道。“不，不，安纳金， _不_ ！”

安纳金跪在帕尔帕廷脚边，低头以示臣服。

然后办公室的大门打开了，帕德梅·阿米达拉走了进来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按这个效率没准今晚能校完12章呢( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	12. Torn | 彷徨

安纳金离开公寓后，帕德梅用了几分钟整理心情。三年间，每当他离去，孤独与忧虑便纷至沓来；但今天却不止于此，是他的举止令她心神难安。

欧比旺是对的。他身上 _确实_ 发生了什么，并且极有可能发生了十分严重的问题。帕德梅爱着安纳金，也用自己的生命和心灵去信任他，然而……

然而在塔图因，经过那些图斯肯人的事之后，在见过他眼中带着半疯狂的绝望，听到他说起要让噩梦结束、还有迁怒于欧比旺的声音之后，她就不太能无忧无虑地认为安纳金不会做出什么真正的 _蠢事_ 了。她不知道也不确定，还有什么能比凭借半吊子的计划就闯入西斯全息仪藏库还过分；但她已经学会了永远别低估她丈夫采取极端行为的能力的教训。

最后，她想起了安纳金说过的另一件事，才成功把苦恼抛到一旁。格里弗斯死了；战争很快就会结束。还有一件事与即将告终的军事冲突几乎同等重要：帕尔帕廷只好下台了。

她跨上陆行摩托，驶入通往议会大楼方向的空中交通网，同时下了决心，务必要让议长理解情况。

不过，虽说她已经做好了行必要之事的准备，打算在局势需要时联合绝地反对议长，她心中却仍无可否认地抱持着乐观的念头，希望权力交接能够以相对和平的形式进行。帕尔帕廷曾是她长年的导师；也许她作为来自同一颗星球的同乡，可以说服他不加反抗地下台。如果谈判进入到了更…… _攻击性_ 的阶段，她也会很乐意直接告诉他，任何进一步的攫权都会遭到反对。并且语气还会不怀好意。

她做好了会遇到阻力的思想准备。对胆敢反对议长之人来说，他强硬的态度和犀利的言辞都是无情的武器；但帕德梅·阿米达拉从未在她的人民——不论是纳布的人民还是银河的人民——陷入危急关头时临阵脱逃，她也没有现在开先例的打算。

但她却 _没有_ 准备好在走近议长的办公室时，听到绝地大师欧比旺·科诺比绝望地呼喊着她丈夫的名字。

在她冲进办公室，猛地推开门时，也没想到会看见安纳金 _跪_ 在议长面前——这可是憎恨任何以及一切形式的屈服的安纳金啊。他的头压得很低；他的脸孔上带着泪痕。一时间，她只能困惑与难以置信地望着这副光景。

帕德梅完全不清楚这是怎么回事，但她下定决心要弄个明白。

* * *

 

欧比旺通常不喜欢政客，但当帕德梅·阿米达拉走进房间，用困惑的声音问道“安纳金？”的时候，他感到自己有生以来从不曾对什么事物更加感激过。

安纳金连忙转身面对她。他动作太快，失去了平衡向后倒去，双手撑在了地上。“帕——帕德梅？”他结结巴巴地问，“你——你到这来 _做什么_ ？”

“ _我_ 到这来做什么？ _你_ 才——”帕德梅突然停下了，头一次注意到了还被压在墙上的欧比旺。“银河啊，这到底是怎么回事？”

趁着另两人还没有对她花言巧语，欧比旺立刻插了进来。“帕尔帕廷是西斯尊主，”他高声说道。“他说服了安纳金，他可以用黑暗面救你。”

“ _什么？！_ ”帕德梅满脸震惊地转向安纳金。“这是 _真的_ ？”

安纳金睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说道：“我——我是说——帕德梅，他能做到；他可以救你。”欧比旺感到，随着安纳金注意力的分散，压制住他的那缕原力变弱了。

帕德梅的脸变白了。“但他可是个西斯尊主？他用的可是 _黑暗面_ ？安纳金，你怎么能觉得——”

“他会教我怎么救你的 _命_ ，帕德梅。这怎么会是错的？然后我们就可以组成一个家庭，一个真正的、公开的、没人能阻拦的家——你和我和宝宝。”安纳金还没说完话，帕德梅就摇起了头。她与安纳金似乎都没察觉到欧比旺终于离开了墙。

他犹豫起来。虽然攻击帕尔帕廷很有诱惑力，但如果安纳金决定要跳出来为西斯接下攻击，可就比徒劳无功还糟了。他最不想的就是让他昔日的徒弟觉得，自己亲身印证了帕尔帕廷对绝地行刺的指控；同时他也不敢做出任何举动，以免打破帕德梅的来临所带来的脆弱平衡。安纳金已经十分清楚地表明了自己更倾向于哪一方、如果局势所迫他会倒向哪一边了。

“我不敢相信我都听到了些什么，”帕德梅说。“安纳金，我 _告诉过_ 你不会出事的。我们不需要帕尔帕廷，好么？”

“你又不会知道——”

“我是不知道。”帕德梅双臂抱胸。“但我宁死也不愿为西斯的帮助付出代价。”那一刻，她的答复在静寂的房间中回荡。

安纳金的脸更白了。他想说什么，又闭上了嘴，绝望地抬头看向数尺外的西斯尊主。

帕尔帕廷收到了信号，很自然地接了下去。“你可能乐于一死，阿米达拉议员，”他说。“但你真的愿意牺牲自己孩子的生命吗？”

欧比旺可以看出帕德梅在听了这一番话后犹豫起来。“我——我还是不相信只有你的力量才能阻止安纳金见到的预示成真，”她迟疑地回答。然后她更加坚定地继续道：“不。这不值得，怎么也不值。如果你想要对我的孩子做你想要对安纳金做的这些事…… _不_ 。”她又向房间内，朝着安纳金走了一步。

帕尔帕廷双臂抱胸，站在了二人之间。尽管他手无寸铁——如果一个与原力同在的人真能算是手无寸铁的话——但也能从他紧绷着的体态中看出几乎不加约束的力量，这与宣之于口的话语带有同等明确的威胁。欧比旺迈步向前，准备随时加以干预。

帕德梅扬起下巴，凶狠地看向帕尔帕廷，然后直接从他身边走过。西斯没有阻止她；看来他也和欧比旺得出了相同的结论，不打算用任何行动激起安纳金的怒火。

但话说回来，帕尔帕廷能走到今天这步，倚靠的更多是言辞，而非真正的武器。“在我看来，这可不完全取决于你，议员。”他说道。然而他视线的方向清楚地表明，他的话其实是在说给安纳金听。“如果安纳金有意，就应该可以选择践行我的教导。”

安纳金点了点头。“你就等着看吧，帕德梅，”他边承诺边站起身来，欧比旺可以从语气中听出他又有了把握。“我会强大到可以拯救你。你现在可能觉得这个主意不怎么好，但你就 _等着看_ 吧，一旦你和宝宝都平安无事，我们三个就可以在一起了。”

帕德梅摇着头，伸出一只手托住了他的下巴。“不，”她安静而悲伤地说。“我们三个不会在一起。”

“我不明白你的意思。你和宝宝都能活下来啊。”安纳金的困惑是如此 _真挚_ ，简直让欧比旺心痛。他向这一对靠得更近了些，同时警觉地盯着帕尔帕廷。

帕德梅挺直了背，欧比旺看着她做了一次深呼吸，然后才看向安纳金的双眼。“我会离开你的，”她告诉他。“如果你加入黑暗面，我就会 _离开_ 你，安纳金。只有你拒绝他，我们才能在一起。”

安纳金瞪大了眼睛，后退了几步。“我——我不明白你的意思，”他重复道，但这一次，他的声音中有了一丝恐慌。“我以为——我以为你——你 _爱_ 我，我以为——”

帕德梅的声音打断了他杂乱无章的话。“我的确爱你，安纳金。所以我才这么说。”

“我不明白你的意思，”他低吼道。“如果你真的爱我，就不会离开我了。”

欧比旺因为安纳金声音中浮现的愤怒音色警觉起来。“这重要吗？”他问道。“我们会找到不需要帕尔帕廷也能救她的方法，她也就不必——”

“ _你别来打岔_ ！”安纳金喊道。他眼中带着疯狂，转身面对欧比旺。“你什么都不知道，不知道我的感受，也 _不知道_ 要怎么救她。”

欧比旺被安纳金突如其来的盛怒吓了一跳，安抚地抬起双手。“我只是想——”他开始说道，却又一次被打断了，这次却不是被安纳金。

“他只是想，”帕尔帕廷冷冷地打断了他，“阻止你得到绝地无法控制的力量，却对这力量也许会多么有用不管不顾。”

“这不是事实，”欧比旺说。“我是在 _试着_ 帮你，安纳金。”

听了这句话，安纳金竟笑出来了。他的笑声很难听，尖锐地颤抖着，带着种歇斯底里的音色，令欧比旺的背脊发颤。“没有什么试(there is no try)，欧比旺，”他说。“你 _不知道_ 怎么帮帕德梅，帕尔帕廷知道。但你想让我和他对着干，并且你——你已经让 _她_ 和 _我_ 对着干了；你在背后对她说我的坏话，让我要 _帮_ 她，却显得像个坏人。”

“我没有让她和你对着干；我只是实事求是地给她讲了事情的经过——”

“现在只有这一个机会可以拯救她，你还想拦着我！你 _总_ 想告诉我该做什么，不该做什么，还——”

“够了，”帕德梅打断道。“安纳金，你为什么会觉得只有帕尔帕廷才能救我？”

安纳金眨了眨眼睛。“这个么，我们在绝地档案馆一无所获。温杜大师也说，既然我们不知道为什么你在医疗条件很好的情况下也会死，那医者大概也没什么能做的；而 _尤达_ 只告诉我对恐惧放手，说的没有一句有用。”

帕德梅双臂抱胸。“既然不知道我会因何而死，你又为什么这么肯定帕尔帕廷能帮上忙？”

“因为他告诉我他能。他的师傅，普雷格斯， _他_ 知道要如何阻止人们死去。”安纳金迟疑地停顿了片刻。“并且……我听了一个西斯藏库中取出的全息仪的内容。帕德梅，里面很多话都有 _道理_ 。你为什么就不能相信我？”

被告知了此事，帕德梅似乎和欧比旺一样惊恐。“你真的听了？安纳金！”她稍稍闭了一会儿眼睛，明显做了一个深呼吸。“好吧，但 _除了_ 帕尔帕廷的话，你还有任何切实的证据，能证明帕尔帕廷做得到他宣称的这些事迹吗？”

“这个……”安纳金的声音低了下去，然后转向帕尔帕廷。“议长，告诉她你要怎么才能做到吧。”

在欧比旺看来，西斯尊主明显有点不自在。“我的孩子，你一定要理解我不能就这么在局外人面前揭示西斯武士的秘密。”

“也可能因为他是不知道才不能揭示。”欧比旺指出。“他没有帮助帕德梅的动机；安纳金，他只是想要操纵你。”

“这不是真的！议长， _告诉_ 他们你要怎样让她免于死亡，”安纳金恳求道。帕尔帕廷犹豫了。他只犹豫了一瞬，但也已经够了。“你——你真的知道要怎么救她吧？”

“当然，”帕尔帕廷迅速回答。“我只是想说，我可能需要你协助我攻克一点细枝末节。”

安纳金双臂抱胸瞪着他，他的不悦毫无征兆地转向了新的对象。“你不是已经知道了？我还以为你的师傅已经把所有的知识都教给了你！”

“这障碍微不足道。”帕尔帕廷谨慎地回答。“普雷格斯 _的确_ 发掘出了让生命存留的秘密，安纳金，虽然他在传授一部分技术细节之前，啊，逝去了，我也毫不怀疑有了你的力量，我们二人也能成就同样的权能。”

“逝去？不是你杀了他吗？”安纳金向他逼近。“你说你知道怎么救他。你 _骗了_ 我！”

帕尔帕廷明显惊慌起来，往后退了几步。“安纳金，我何尝对你不真诚？我向你保证，我们的力量联合起来，将会远超拯救你的妻子所需。”

“他在自己是西斯尊主这件事上就对你不够真诚，”帕德梅指出。“你不觉得如果一个人在这样一件大事上骗了你十多年，也可能在别的事上说了谎吗？”

“我别无选择，”西斯抗议道。“如果绝地发现了我的身份，他们就会先杀了我，然后才会考虑各种问题。安纳金，我们 _有_ 能力拯救帕德梅。我向你承诺。”

欧比旺又一次看到安纳金动摇了；帕尔帕廷言辞中的确凿重新俘获了他。 _不行_ 。他非常清楚安纳金现在对帕尔帕廷的敌意更多是因为他原本就性情无常，此刻又因为当下的情势变得更加不稳定，而不是对黑暗面真正的弃绝；但即使如此，他也要至少再试一次，而不能将机会白白放过。

“他也很可能在 _乐意_ 帮助帕德梅这件事上骗了你，”欧比旺说。“归根结底，她毕竟是个相当有话语权的政敌。”

“科诺比大师是想 _操纵_ 你，安纳金，”帕尔帕廷厉声说，“看见他是怎样地想要阻碍你了吗？我对阿米达拉议员，除了高度的尊敬之外并无他想；我也不会让任何伤害落到她身上。”

“真的吗， _西迪厄斯_ ？”欧比旺反问。“可是你前一个徒弟三年前就派了赏金猎人刺杀她，这背后真的没有你的授意？”帕尔帕廷的脸阴了下来，但欧比旺无情地继续逼进。“当时你想用她的死亡推动你的布局，你现在想要的也一模一样。我更倾向于认为—— _啊啊啊啊_ ！”他话还没说完，就受到了突如其来的蓝色闪电袭击，痛得大喊起来。帕尔帕廷指尖射出的电弧让他摔在了身后的地板上，他痛苦地翻滚着，隐约听见有人——帕德梅？——在惊呼着他的名字。

 _啪——嘶_ 。电击停止了，留下欧比旺看着安纳金握持光剑，指着帕尔帕廷的喉咙。

“ _动手_ (Do it)，安纳金，”帕德梅呼喊道，欧比旺却隐约觉得这一切不该以这种形式发生；安纳金不该在被愤怒与黑暗的原力所围绕时完成使命，但他已经连抬头的力气都没有了。

“慎重，”帕尔帕廷说。“要是杀了我，你们都会后悔。西斯遗留之物可不会随主人的死亡自行破灭。”

安纳金——一如既往，不听人话。几秒之后，瘫软的身躯倒在了地上。

结束了。

不是么？

过去十年中，压抑沉重的黑暗一直蒙蔽着原力，而今终于明亮起来了；但欧比旺的内心深处仍为一缕模糊而反复的危险预感所牵动。他的意识仍然因为闪电朦朦胧胧，无法集中起来追溯这感觉的源头。

他转而面对更为紧迫的问题：安纳金。他仍站在帕尔帕廷的尸体前，喘着粗气，原力在他周围形成黑暗的浊流。他在为此人带来毁灭的一刻，也同时弃绝了欧比旺的教诲吗？已经说不清了。

他全身都疼。等到他缓缓站起时，安纳金已经跪到了地上，双手在身侧紧紧地握着。帕德梅连忙跑向他，环抱住他的双肩；而欧比旺也更加谨慎地靠近了这一对。

安纳金抬头扫了他一眼，又迅速看向一旁。“你还好吗？”他嘟囔着。“那个闪电疼得可厉害了呢。”

这个问题明显是想把重点从安纳金自己的行为上转移开，但欧比旺还没时间想出一句答复，就被他通讯终端的提醒打断了。他过了一小会儿才反应过来——经历了过去一小时的种种之后，他几乎忘记了在这四人——现在是三人了——和所处的房间之外，还存在着一个世界。

“这里是，科诺比。”他的声音也许不如平常一样沉着稳重。

“ _欧比旺_ ，”梅斯·温杜应道，他看起来一反常态地愉快。“ _我刚才在圣殿降落时，感到原力中出现了剧烈的扰动。我可以视作西斯尊主已经被消灭了吗？_ ”

“哦，”欧比旺说。“呃。对。是帕尔帕廷。他已经，死了。”

“ _好极了_ 。”

“我想也是。”欧比旺发现自己高兴不起来，这没有逃过另一位大师的眼睛。

笑容从梅斯的脸上消失了。“ _欧比旺？出什么问题了吗_ ？”

欧比旺的双眼不由自主地看向安纳金。对，出了问题，还很严重，他也说不好一切是否回到了正轨。“和我一起与帕尔帕廷对峙的人都死了，”他大声说。“是安纳金杀了他。”在他眼前，安纳金听见了他的话，微微颤抖起来，随后更紧地抱住了帕德梅。至少他的狂怒已经从他身上流尽了。

“ _我明白了_ 。”梅斯神情沉痛，却似乎没有为死讯惊讶。“ _回到圣殿。把全部经过告诉我，然后我们就得开始研究怎么向公众解释了_ 。”

此时此刻，对欧比旺来说，公众真是最无关紧要的问题了。“好。科诺比通话完毕。”他关掉了通讯终端，重新转向安纳金和帕德梅。

“我和你们一起回圣殿。”帕德梅宣布。

“好主意，”安纳金的脸色明亮起来。“你可以让医者检查一下，好保证你真的没事。”

帕德梅和欧比旺在安纳金头顶对视了许久。“并且绝地在发布声明的时候，我也可以做证人。”她补充道，然后做了一次深呼吸。“ _还有_ ，你在向议会报告今晚发生的一切的时候，必须把我们的事说给他们听；我也打算到场。”

她似乎明白有必要将安纳金险些犯下的错上报议会。欧比旺也放心了。到了这个地步，状况无疑已经超出了欧比旺可以独力掌控的范畴；鉴于安纳金的心理状态多半还不稳定，他感觉把她和安纳金分开也不是什么好主意。

安纳金缓缓点了点头。他站了起来，仍然将帕德梅的手握在自己手中。“好。我们走吧……那我们就去告诉他们。”

欧比旺走到塞西·廷的尸体旁。他跪了下去，好拾起他带着的记录设备。 _愿你在原力中找到平静，我的朋友_ ，他想着，然后看向基特·费斯托和阿根·科拉尔， _愿你们都找到平静_ 。

他的视线落向第四人的尸体：这具尸体不仅要对前三人的死亡负责，还造就了全银河中成千上万的死。他的背脊莫名地颤了一颤；那纠缠不休的恐惧又回来了。

欧比旺摇了摇脑袋，好将这感觉甩脱。他不再回头，跟在安纳金和帕德梅身后走出了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗷！春节快乐！  
> 除去更换译法的名词，10-12章大约16个字改一处，我真是个人才（死


	13. Revenge of the Sith | 西斯的复仇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差点忘了换回简体字_(:з」∠)_

梅斯·温杜也不清楚自己想听到帕尔帕廷要被怎样击败，但肯定不是……像 _现在这样_ 。在阿米达拉参议员出乎意料地与两名绝地一同出现时，他开始意识到胜利并不单纯；当见到欧比旺冷峻的面孔和天行者反常的沉默后，他的忧虑只是有增无减。

现在他明白他们为什么会是这样的态度了，而他几乎希望自己一无所知。安纳金·天行者，现存的——很可能是古往今来最为强大的绝地，几乎堕落到了黑暗面。梅斯没有天真到以为既然腐化他的人被除去，这年轻人就已经脱离了危险，没有 _危害_ 了。虽然他以前也为这小子缺乏控制力担心过，却还是被他险些完全堕落一事打了个措手不及。

更别说天行者好像还已经 _结婚_ 了。结婚了！还捎上了个快出生的孩子。将来还会有更多的小天行者满银河乱跑，这差不多和安纳金几乎堕落一样令人胆战心惊。

要是尤达能在这儿建议他该怎么答复就好了。天行者的行为已经超出了不服管教、偶尔放肆无礼的范畴，到了对他身边的人都有危险的地步；他还违背了绝地最为尊崇的教条。但将他开除出武士团，却反而会令他更加危险。当下局势十分不稳定，为了证明帕尔帕廷有罪，他们或许必须将这天下午的事件公开在议会播放，这样一来也许就非得公开安纳金所受的诱惑不可；如此一来局面就会更微妙了。近来公众反对绝地的呼声很高，杀死议长很容易会被视为行刺或是攫权……

实际上，将帕尔帕廷的罪行公之于众，并解释他的死因也许才是他当下最该去考虑的事。议长广受爱戴，如果不一开始就把事情经过说得清清楚楚，他的死讯就会引发恐慌。

他叹了口气，从委员会大厅窗前转过身，面向另外三人。“天行者。你今天的所作所为，以及其他违背信条的行为都不会被置之不理。放心吧，一等这场危机过去，可以召开委员会的时候，我们肯定会 _好好_ 讨论你到底还有没有继续做绝地的能力。”他突然感到这一幕似曾相识，就好像在安纳金闯入全息仪藏库的时候，自己也对他说过类似的话。虽然从那时起仅仅只过了几天，但现在想起他当时把那次冒犯看得有多重，已经几乎有些可笑了。

“我明白，温杜大师，”天行者说。他神情憔悴，紧靠着阿米达拉——他的 _妻子_ ，亲爱的原力啊——他的双手被她用力地攥在手中。

“我必须立刻通知议会举行会议，”梅斯继续说道。“欧比旺……”

“这边我来盯着。”欧比旺扫了他昔日的学徒一眼。他显然明白了梅斯的意思。

“好。” _别让他再做出什么蠢过头的事了_ 。

“温杜大师。”接下来是阿米达拉参议员走上前来与他交谈。“我应该和你一起去发布通告。这些事肯定很难让人相信，如果你的话有非绝地的信息来源支持，就会显得更可信些。”

她的话和他自己的想法不谋而合，但经过这一天的种种之后，她竟愿意离开自己的丈夫，却也让他有些吃惊。他朝她很快地点了点头，朝门大步走去。她跟了上来，但他注意到，在此之前她先是轻吻了丈夫的面颊。天行者带着一脸凄凉至极的神色，注视着她离去的背影。

梅斯假装没注意到，与身边的阿米达拉参议员一同向议会大楼走去。

* * *

 

委员会大厅的门咻地合上了，房间里只剩下了安纳金和欧比旺。漫长的沉默随之而来。几分钟过去，欧比旺还是不知道自己该说什么。倒不是他无话可说；事实恰恰相反，他只是不知道该从何说起。他同时也发现，潜意识里他一直指望着在进行这场谈话时，帕德梅能在旁边。

安纳金已经决定了要转变。要 _堕落_ 。他还没等一条路走到黑就被人拦下了，但选择本身才是至关紧要的，而安纳金选了错误的选项。对这样的事，他又怎么可能做得出反应？

但他还是得找个地方说起。他双臂抱胸，朝瘫倒在座椅上的安纳金走去。

“我很抱歉，师父。”安纳金没有抬头看他。

欧比旺也希望有这些话就够了，但暧昧的道歉无法让他相信安纳金真的已经回心转意。“说准确些，你在为什么感到抱歉？”他追问道。

闻言，安纳金仿佛吃了一惊。“唔。我让你失望了，”他迟疑地提出。“我差点就背叛了你，背弃了你的教诲；我没告诉你我都经历了什么，直到事态超出了控制。还有当初我利用了你的信任，偷走了西斯全息仪。”

欧比旺难以置信地瞧着他。“这些都很不错，安纳金，但我记得你好像为了救帕德梅的命，同意了 _帮帕尔帕廷摧毁绝地武士团_ ？你不为这感到愧疚吗？”

“噢！”安纳金说着揉起了后脖颈。“呣。那个啊。对。那事我也很抱歉。”欧比旺叹了口气——这话听起来可没什么说服力；而安纳金看起来也很窘迫。他继续道，“你看，”他从座椅上跳了起来，开始在房间里来回踱步，“不是说我 _想_ 摧毁绝地或者怎么样，只不过……他一同意放过你……就不至于让谈判破裂了……”让欧比旺欣慰的是，安纳金的声音越来越低，显然意识到了这只是在自掘坟墓。

欧比旺抓住他的胳臂，扳得他转过身，直到他们面对面。“我的生命 _不能_ 与本可能会死的人的数量相提并论！你一开始就不应该谈判，也不该同意投入黑暗面。群星在上，安纳金， _你都想什么呢_ ？”

“我不知道！”安纳金大喊。他抽开手，猛地插进了口袋里。“我不 _知道_ ，好吗，”他可怜兮兮地重复道。“就是……当时好像显得挺不错的，然后我——”

“当时好像显得挺不错的？”欧比旺像鹦鹉一样重复道，难以置信地声音提高了一个八度。“你打算背叛我们所有人，摧毁我们为之奋斗的一切，因为 _当时好像显得挺不错的_ ？安纳金！”

“我知道，”安纳金说。“这样很蠢，师父。我现在明白了，我也 _真的_ 很抱歉伤害了你。”

欧比旺做了个深呼吸，又吐出气，将愤怒释放到原力中。他开口时声音平静。“我相信你，安纳金，但重点不是我怎样。重点是 _你_ ，还有你做出的选择。”

安纳金把脸扭了过去。“当时的情况不像是有选择。我得救她，而同意那些条件……好像就是唯一的途径了。”

“你当然有选择，”欧比旺斥责道。“你 _一直_ 都有选择。并且我也不明白你怎么能没发觉，除了决定去侍奉一个你明知道是邪恶的人之外，你还有别的选择。”

安纳金很受伤地瞪着他。 “可我不知道，”他说。“议长一直——以前一直是我很好很好的朋友。我认识他十多年了，他一直支持我做出的一切。我对他可以 _无话不谈_ ，随时都可以找他聊天，他也从不会对我妄加指责。”

“他这是在操纵你，安纳金，”欧比旺轻声说。“你必须要明白。他假装和你交朋友，只是因为他知道你有多么强大的力量；他觉得可以利用你们的友情控制你。其中没有半点 _真心_ 。”个人的忠义一向是安纳金的软肋所在；也许帕尔帕廷对这一点比欧比旺看得更清。

安纳金在一张椅子上坐下了。“我希望他是真心的。”他声音嘶哑地说。“就连现在也这么希望。我还是想相信他……关心我吧，我也不清楚。他一直那么和善，那么有同情心，愿意听我说话，而我是 _信任_ 他的，欧比旺。他一直都是西斯尊主，而我一点也没怀疑，还对他无话不谈。”他盯着地板，两条胳膊抱住了自己。

欧比旺绕了过去，跪在了座椅前。“我明白，”他温和地地说。“我知道你信任他。至少这不能怪你。你刚到科洛桑的时候，帕尔帕廷利用了你的年幼来获取你的信任；他花了很长的时间，用他的友谊操纵你。”欧比旺伸出一只手放在安纳金肩上，笔直地看向好友的双眼。“但事关道义时，信任并不是唯一绝对的标准。就算帕尔帕廷当时 _真的_ 只想帮你，你也还是不该接受他的提议。”

安纳金很快地点了点头。“好吧。我是说，我知道了。”他无力地笑了笑。“再也不听西斯尊主的话了。”

欧比旺的嘴角扬了起来。“是个不错的方针，”他同意道。他知道要让安纳金留在光明中，可不是这么简单的事；但也因为他的朋友似乎又有了精神而轻松了一些。

这美好的一刻被他通讯器的响声打断了。欧比旺皱眉看向通讯器——上面显示着梅斯·温杜的频率，但议会那边的讲话应该不会 _这么_ 快就结束才是。他还以为科伦族大师一整晚都会在那边回答提问呢。他把装置拿到嘴旁，刚说到“这里是科——”

“欧比旺，”梅斯匆忙地打断了他，“我们有麻烦了。”

* * *

 

 _早些时候_ ：

梅斯·温杜跟在帕德梅·阿米达拉几步之后，快步穿过议会大楼的厅堂。他们朝大会堂（Grand Convocation Chamber）前进。四周有很多响应了紧急召集的议员和他们同路，不过从他们交谈时困惑的语气判断，还没有人知道受召的缘由。

很好。由他们来宣告帕尔帕廷的死讯，就可以对公众把事情解释清楚了。

“你在提出指控的时候，要记住把重点放在帕尔帕廷勾结分离分子上，”阿米达拉在他耳边轻声说。“ _西斯_ 这个词对他们没什么意义，但政治上的背叛谁都明白。”

“事实上，我认为应该由你先发言。”他对阿米达拉说。“到时候这些人肯定会大为震惊；如果他们能从自己人口中听到事情经过，接受起来就会更容易些。我对绝地近来形象的下滑并非一无所知。”

阿米达拉点了点头。他们走进了人群更加密集的空间，这里的人不只有议员，还有议会警卫和克隆人。在格里弗斯发动袭击之后，科洛桑上驻扎的克隆军数量就以保证安全为名增加了。

从那时起真的只过了几天吗？感觉上可是长出太多太多了。为了从分离分子手里救出当时的最高议长，他们那时投入了多少精力啊。真是个让人笑不出来的笑话。

他们抵达了目的地，他也跟着阿米达拉参议员走上了她的浮台（repulsorpod）。在平台升到空中时，他心不在焉地想着，是否该称呼她天行者议员呢？这倒也算不上什么要紧事就是了。

大厅安静了，梅斯察觉到了向他投来的好奇目光。因为绝地出席议会已经是稀奇事，而一个绝地和某一个议员站在一起基本前所未有。

“我的议员同僚们，”阿米达拉的声音清晰地传遍了大厅的每一个角落。“我有一个急迫的消息要告诉各位。帕尔帕廷议长死了——”

就算她接下来又说了什么话，也连梅斯都听不到了。因为议事厅已经爆发出了阵阵叫喊，喊声中带着惊恐和难以置信。

“帕尔帕廷 _死了_ ，”起初的喧哗逐渐平息后，阿米达拉大声重复道。“但恐怕这还不能算是坏消息。我已经见到了确凿的证据，指出最高议长在与分离分子合谋，这一行为可以追溯到战争伊始。”

这一次，朝叫喊他们的声音中，一片难以置信之声里明显混入了气愤的音色。

“是真的！” 参议员为了盖过喧嚣，已经大喊起来。“我当时就在帕尔帕廷的办公室里；我亲耳听到了他的坦白。他直接与杜库伯爵勾结，打算用这场战争为自己谋取政治利益。”

原力中有什么在不停地勾起梅斯的注意。他环视四周，但身处于情绪嘈杂至此的庞大人群之中，他根本无从分辨这种感觉源于何处。

阿米达拉继续说着，“帕尔帕廷曾有机会为叛国罪行受审。但他选择了拒捕，并与绝地战斗，被杀身亡。这一过程中，他要为三位绝地大师的死亡负责，并且——”

这一次，梅斯自己打断了阿米达拉。他还没有彻底弄清原因，就已经将她按倒在地上。一连串爆能枪束从他们头顶飞过。“卧倒，”他对她嘶声说，然后点燃光剑，跳了起来。想行刺？ _现在吗_ ？这会成为天行者在她死亡的预示中所见到的她的死因吗？

可是爆能枪火瞄准的却似乎是他，而不是这群尖叫连连，让会场陷入一团混乱的政客中的任何一个。他跳下浮台，将光束反弹回射来的方向。

反弹回……他之前看见的那些克隆人身上。

 _搞什么鬼_ ？他对此有种极为不祥的预感。

他在议会地板上着陆，用原力将一群逃跑时慌不择路地冲入了火线的参议员推到一旁，然后厉声说：“士兵，停火。”克隆人置若罔闻，在梅斯向他们前进的同时仍在举枪向他瞄准。

议会警卫开始朝叛乱的克隆人回击，但周围有这么多可能被卷入交火的恐慌人群，他几乎希望他们没有这样做。阿米达拉参议员更有帮助些，她拿出一把小型爆能枪，从她自己的浮台上射击——身处制高点，她可以不受阻碍地朝克隆人开火，他也见到不止一个克隆人被她击中倒下。

他向前推进，伺机将光束反弹回开枪的克隆人身上，如果弹道被人挡住了，就垂直向天花板上弹去。等他靠近他们时，许多克隆人已经倒下了，这一小队人员已经只剩下了三个人。

他靠近时，他们还在不停开火，但都是白费功夫。一个倒在他的光剑下，另一个则死于梅斯的光剑反弹回的他自己的爆能枪火。

第三个被他生擒了。他用原力从这克隆人手中夺走爆能枪，将后者推到议事厅墙边。“你 _到底_ 以为自己在干什么，士兵？”他逼问道。

“抱歉，长官，”克隆人喘息着说，“我们只是服从命令。”

梅斯手上的力道更大了。“我是绝地武士团的二把手。你应该服从 _我的_ 命令。是谁让你这么做的？”

“这是——曾是最高议长给我们的最优先命令（first commands）之一，长官。如果他死于绝地之手，那么所有士兵就必须执行六十六号令。”

“六十六号令？”梅斯问道。“那就是其中一条紧急命令了？我不记得那条命令说什么了。”

“将所有绝地视为共和国叛徒，一见到立刻处决。”克隆人解释道。

梅斯放开了他，惊骇万分地后退了一步。“你说 _所有的_ 克隆人都收到了这样做的命令？也就是说一旦帕尔帕廷的死讯传到战场上的士兵那儿……”几百名绝地分散在银河中，天各一方。他们大多孤身一人，要么就是只有一名同伴，而周围 _满是_ 以军团为单位的克隆军。他们相信这些克隆人会服从命令。

如果克隆人要攻击他们，他们是不可能事先察觉的。

梅斯将克隆人推回墙上。“这一命令能否撤回？”

“不能撤回。命令一经发布便无法撤销。你是阻止不了的，长官，”他面前的克隆人说。“我已经派了个手下回基地去发布命令了。事实上，我——”他毫无预警地顿住了，然后向梅斯扑去。

这场冲突没能持续多久。被解除武装的克隆人毫无机会，仅仅片刻过后，他就瘫倒在了地面上。

梅斯没有浪费时间收回光剑，飞快地拿出了通讯器。如果这个克隆人说的是实话——原力也表明他的确所言不虚——就不能再浪费时间了。整个绝地武士团正命悬一线。

“ _这里是科_ ——”

“欧比旺，我们有麻烦了。”梅斯打断道。“克隆军叛变了。西迪厄斯给他们设置了命令，万一他死了，就让他们去杀绝地。他们已经对我出过手了。你要去通信中心警告我们在战场上的人。”

“ _他们_ —— _什么_ ？！”

梅斯明白他为何震惊，但此时事态刻不容缓。“你现在就得去警告其他人，”他重复道。

“ _呃，大师们_ ，”安纳金·天行者的声音从通讯器投影范围外的某处传来。“ _克隆军司令部离圣殿可没多远。他们要是想攻击我们，要我说，我们顶多就剩十五分钟了_ 。”

 _真要命_ 。这么多绝地身陷战场，圣殿就成了个容易拿下的目标。“我尽快回去，”梅斯对他们说，“去保卫圣殿，把消息传给别人。”

“ _了解_ 。”欧比旺神情沉重地说。

“愿原力与你同在。” _也与我们所有人同在_ 。


	14. Sixty-Six | 六十六

温杜刚结束通讯的短暂片刻间，安纳金和欧比旺惊恐地僵在原地，瞠目结舌地互相看了看，早就把先前的对话忘到了脑后。然后他们转过身，不约而同地冲出了大门。

欧比旺想起了西迪厄斯的警告。 _西斯遗留之物可不会随主人的死亡自行破灭_ ，的确如此。“你去拉响警报，”他命令安纳金。“我去通知在前线的绝地。”只要现在还不算太晚。

他将组织圣殿防御一事托付给安纳金，然后与安纳金兵分两路，自己冲向了圣殿最深处的通讯中心。路上的时间感觉太过漫长，而他十分清楚每有一秒钟流逝，就可能为战场上的一名绝地判了死刑。 _滴—答，滴—答_ 。原力会警告他们吗？还是说，背叛会彻底打他们一个措手不及？

他打着滑在通讯中心前停住了脚步。当值的学徒——只有一个人，这些日子他们竟分散到如此地步了——在他冲进来时惊讶地看着他。“科诺比大师，您需要什——”突然响起的圣殿紧急警报打断了他的询问。 _是安纳金_ 。

“绝地受到克隆人攻击，”他迅速解释，“我们两个要警告尽可能多的人。”

小伙子睁圆了眼睛。“我——我这有份表，外出绝地的名字和地点都列在上面。唔，”他在桌子上到处翻找起来。“这儿呢。”

欧比旺坐到了他旁边的操作台前。“我们不能及时警告所有人，”他说。“你每联系上一个人，就告诉他们把消息传给附近其他人；这样才能尽快把警告传开。”小伙子点了点头。

他们开始忙了起来。没时间对联系到的人多解释了——只能迅速给出有关即将发生之事的警告，还有联络其他人的指令。

欧比旺只能寄希望于这样足以救下他们。

* * *

安纳金判断，应该还是保卫圣殿更容易些，不过前提是他们得有能用来保卫的人手。所有人都听见了紧急警报，并且——也许是因为温杜还没来得及告诉他们安纳金刚才差点做出了什么吧，他们还信任着他，仍可以把他的警告当真。可是几乎所有没受伤的武士和大师都远在几个星系之外，身陷战乱之中，三位留守的大师又刚刚命丧帕尔帕廷议长之手。大多数留下的人要么太小，要么太老，不然就是伤势太重无法参战。除去他们之外，剩下的人中多数都正因为 _不是_ 战士，所以才留在后方——比如纽大师这样的档案管理员，还有教师和医者。

莎克·提留了下来，眼下正在利用所剩无几的时间疏散着圣殿中最弱小的一群人。等他们能确定离开的飞船不会被击落，阿里-阿兰恩*（Ali-Alann）就会带着幼徒、年轻的学徒和疗愈之厅中伤势最重的伤患飞离圣殿。辛·德拉利格留了下来，正在圣殿的围墙内组织年长的学徒与武士形成第二道防线。其他绝地则在守卫几个最重要和最容易被攻击的区域——档案馆，通信室，安全中心。乔卡丝塔·纽仍坚守岗位。在这古老建筑深处的某个地方，欧比旺正在警告众人。

（*注：阿里·阿兰恩，人类男性，从小王还是学徒的时候就在负责绝地幼儿园，直到66号令为止。）

但他们得到的警告太微不足道了，单是召集起足够的人马，再让他们了解情况，就已经耗去了许多宝贵的时间。不等他们准备好，脱离指挥的部队就会早早前来。

所以他才会在这儿。安纳金站在通往圣殿的阶梯顶端，身旁站着守门大师朱罗克和大约一打的其他绝地。他们的任务是拖住克隆军，阻止他们进入圣殿，为其他人争取时间——不管是被疏散走也好，好好组成防线也罢。这项任务虽然能大大提高圣殿中其他人的生存几率，却也基本相当于自杀，而他们所有人都对此心知肚明。即将到来的克隆军人数将是他们的数百倍，而就连绝地同一时间能弹回的爆能枪束数量也有所限制。这一点已经在吉奥诺西斯以及几十颗别的行星上得到了证明。

安纳金自己接下了这份责任。

他现在正需要一场好人和坏人之间界限分明的战斗。

克隆人来临时成群结队。他们行伍整齐、纪律严明地沿着阶梯向圣殿进军。随着响起的啪——嘶声，安纳金点亮了光剑，也听到身旁的绝地采取了同样的行动。

他震惊地发现，他们是501军团的人。是 _他的_ 501军团， _他的_ 人，他曾对他们发号施令、生死与共、托付信任。雷克斯也在人群中吗？

为人背叛令他痛彻心扉。

安纳金甩开了这一想法，带着对狩猎的期盼露出了笑容。他知道自己大概不该有这种期待。这一关并不好过，但至少一切简单明了：去杀，别让自己被杀了。

然后克隆人便开火了，安纳金周围的原力变得猩红炽热，所有想法都被赶出了脑海。他跃入战局，沉浸到战火之中。

也许到头来，他还是无法强大到可以拯救帕德梅。但他已经强大到应付得了 _这种事_ 了。

* * *

两条讯息在全银河中传播着。二者都源于科洛桑。都迅速地由一个人传给另一个人，再由接听者向附近的人传达；每传播到一个地点，新的波前*便会继续延伸。

（注：波动过程中,介质中振动相位相同的点连成的面称为波阵面，波面中走在最前面的那个波面称为波前。）

这些波前错身而过。在一些地方，讯息之一——一条命令——率先抵达，随后便有一场处决执行得毫不犹豫。

另一些地方，第二条讯息率先传到。那是一条警告。有时警告来得及时，接收者还有时间在追杀开始前借故离开他们即将叛变的战友；有时警告只比命令早到几秒，接收者只有几秒防备起来的时间。这点时间只够让他们有一战的机会。

第二条讯息有时可以拯救一条生命。也有时传到得太晚，警告只能落入死者耳中。

银河中到处有绝地陨落。有绝地战斗。有绝地逃亡。

在科洛桑上的绝地圣殿里，欧比旺·科诺比开始注意到了悲鸣、爆能枪开火和奔跑的脚步声。于是他便知道入侵者很快就要到来，加快了行动的速度。可他和他的同伴已经快要通知到了清单的末尾，接通到的绝地已经收到通知的情况也出现得越来越频繁。

然而在更多的情况下，联络却无人接听，而当事绝地则已经猝不及防地与原力归于一体。

* * *

对双方来说，第一次遭遇战都是场大屠杀。前几排克隆人倒在反弹回的爆能枪弹下，可越来越多的克隆人不断涌来，填补了倒下同袍空出的位置，直到战线推进到这一小群绝地面前。

混乱。毁灭。死亡。一波波的爆能枪火撞上只由能量塑成的剑刃，被反射回克隆军阵中。他们的阵型太过稠密，弹回的光束几乎不会打空；但每有一个克隆人被击中，就会有十个冲上他们的位置。安纳金不停地突刺斩击又反射，片刻不停地让一个又一个敌人倒在剑下。

这很像是在砍机器人，真的，只不过斩击过后，留下的不是破损线路冒出的火花，而是血肉灼烧的气味。杀死叛变前一直忠心不二的背叛者并没有让他感觉多么糟糕。他曾与这些人一同战斗，一同吃喝，一同飞行，现在他们要杀死他可也毫不犹豫。

他在傍晚做出那样的事后，却还愤怒于别人的背叛，也许的确有点虚伪；但想到这一点却只是让他在挥剑时怒火更盛。他和这些叛徒不一样。他是 _不一样_ 的。他 _永远_ 不会做出这种事。

可要是说到他为了救帕德梅的命， _什么事_ 都做得出来……呃，那又是另一回事了。

在混战的人群中，他无法时刻留意绝地同伴的行动。克隆人海逼得他向后退去，他发现自己正在退向大门，还差点绊倒在一名绝地的尸体上。 _是朱罗克大师_ 。

克隆人蜂拥而上，将剩余的绝地往圣殿赶去。“撤到大门！”安纳金命令道，于是这场冲突的七个幸存者便团结起来，在入口前组成了一道防线。

他不知道他们撑了多久；感觉上既像是一瞬，又像是永恒。自数日前初次见到有关帕德梅的预示起，又或是在那许久之前，情绪上的压力就一直在他的内心中积攒着；此刻他将这些压力尽数宣泄在了一阵阵的攻击与挥砍中，以永不休止的攻击对抗着仿若无穷无尽的敌人。

而不论多少对手倒在他剑下，人流却 _真的_ 仿佛无穷无尽。他把光剑猛地向前一推，刺穿了一个克隆人的眼睛；再一转身，将另一个克隆人一刀两断。而后终于，几束能量穿过了飞旋的等离子剑刃所成的屏障，又夺去了安纳金两名战友的生命。

克隆人开始从缺口涌入，安纳金再也无能为力了。他穿过门厅（entry chamber），撤退到礼堂（the Great Hall），然后欣慰地见到几十柄光剑在房间远端的数个战略地点亮起：看来他们已经成功争取到了可以组织起最基本的防御的时间。借助原力，他从冲过自己身旁的克隆军头顶跃过，着陆在离塞拉·凯托（Serra Keto）几米远的地方。她点亮了自己的双剑——是这么回事来着，他回想起他们过去一起在外环执行的那次任务，她是偏好双剑——然后让开一步，给他在防线中空出一个位置。

“他们还在疏散幼徒，”她对他喊道，绿色的双剑飞快地一挥。“我们得继续争取时间。”安纳金会意地点了点头——现在还是傍晚时分，警告传来时，那些孩子应该正分散在圣殿各处上课，这便延长了疏散的时间。

安纳金斟酌着状况，然后注意到克隆人没有像冲上阶梯时那样涌来，显然是已经明白了在光剑的挥舞范围内，与绝地交战不过是无用之举。于是克隆军便在一个小分队在门附近射击的同时，让其他小队沿着两侧墙壁行进。很快，安纳金边把一发爆能枪束击向敌群，边有些不耐烦地想，绝地就会被从三个方向包围。没错，克隆人是在不断死去，但即使加上厅里的援军，绝地也还是寡不敌众。虽然他身侧和上方的走道上都有人不停地进入战斗位置，倒下的人却越来越多。

要想阻止入侵，这里的战略优势也比圣殿阶梯好不了多少。假如——不，等到他们 _真_ 被包抄的时候，这次遭遇战便会很快、很快地结束。

因克隆人的背叛而起的愤怒在他血液中轰鸣着。安纳金强行将这愤怒赶到一旁，好让头脑更清醒些。好吧。绝地有原力带来的优势，技艺更高超，速度更快，也更熟悉战场地形。克隆人只有一个优势：压倒性的数量。眼下这一优势似乎足以让他们赢得这场消耗战。

所以他只要把这项优势抵消掉就行了。

“我们得撤回走廊，”在射击的能量束与等离子体的嗡鸣声中，安纳金对凯托喊道。“一次一点地解决掉他们。”另一名武士只是点了点头作为答复，但她随后开始将战术传达给她所指挥的人群。随着拿光剑的人退入门厅，光剑也很快从安纳金的视野中消失了。不到一分钟，在他的感知中，留下的便只有他和凯托。

当然这也就意味着，他们两个现在又一次成为了 _所有_ 迫不及待地开始推进的克隆军的唯一焦点。“那边那八百交给你，然后这边这八百就交给我。”在两人向门口退去时，他提议道，同时手上偏转爆能枪束的速度一刻也不敢放慢。他敢肯定欧比旺会喜欢这个笑话，但从她脸上的神情看来，他怀疑她大概没有那么欣赏。

然后他们穿过大门，撤进走廊。走廊岔出了十多条，可以通往圣殿的每一个角落。安纳金知道，这个计划有着很高的风险。虽说这些狭窄的走廊可以控制克隆军的数量，让人数减少到每个绝地都应付得来的地步，但为了覆盖所有可能的路线，余下的绝地还是得分成二到三人一组——不，从周围情况看来，死的人太多了，这么分不够；他们只能分成二人一组，或者单独一人。然而和在礼堂的时候不同，这一两名绝地的死会给克隆人让出一条可以直达圣殿内部的通道。而这无疑只是时间问题。

安纳金进入了一条仍无人防守的走廊。不夸张地说，他的战斗力等同于随便哪三个还活着的绝地之和，所以和人组队也就是浪费人力；再说了，他也不是 _真的_ 想和欧比旺之外的人组队。片刻后，克隆人来了。正如他所希望的，狭窄的走廊将他们的行伍削减到了最多四人一排。

他计划中的另一个漏洞，安纳金在屈身躲避一发爆能枪束，又将另一束弹回来处时察觉到，就是他现在已经与其他绝地断绝了联系，无从得知他们战况如何。虽然这不影响他的战斗，他却也 _厌恨着_ 无从知晓周围发生之事的状态。他厌恨自己不知道同伴是否陷入了困境，是否需要他的帮助。而太多方向都有着原力的哀号，四面八方都翻腾着混乱、暴力和死亡，让他无法感知到任何具体的事项。

他沮丧地咬紧牙关，将注意力集中到一件自己 _能_ 控制的事：尽可能多地杀死克隆人上。而这纵然不是很有绝地风范——死亡最多只能成为捍卫正义的副产物，而非应当盼望的目标——唔，早在几天前他第一次闯入全息仪藏库的时候，他就已经放弃去当完美绝地啦。

* * *

飞翔在卡托内莫伊迪亚的天空中，在收到将要发生之事的警告后，普洛·孔用尽了自己作为绝地的每一分控制力，才成功让他的星际战斗机保持平稳飞行。

几秒里，他就想遍了所有的选择。他周围都是马上就会变成敌人的星际战斗机。下方的星球也同样遍布着正在将分离军彻底赶走的克隆人。原力让他的飞行技巧比起身旁一同飞行的克隆人更加高超，但他也没有傲慢到可以坚信自己能在与这么多人同时交战后还能幸存的地步。只要一着不慎，他就会付出生命的代价。

孔驾驶着星际战斗机向侧面急转，远离了下方的行星。

通讯器中立刻传来了克隆人上尉锯齿（Jag）带着杂讯的声音。“ _长官？孔将军，请答复。您已脱离航线_ 。”

孔没有浪费时间应答。他将星际战斗机的速度推到极限，向超空间引擎输入科洛桑的参数，成功地抵达了外大气层，随后便见到几架ARC-170s追逐而来。他翻滚回旋着躲避他们的炮火——这片空域的克隆人太多，反击已经意义不大了——就在克隆军战斗机开始朝他蜂拥而来之时，他脱离了卡托内莫伊迪亚的重力圈。

带着被几分钟前还信任着的人背叛的片刻感伤，普洛·孔跃入了超空间。

* * *

安纳金已经陷入了一种乏味到几乎不过脑子的偏转模式——利用索雷苏顺滑流畅的防御特性，为前方望不到头的战斗省些力气——就在此时，一声叫喊从前方传来。声音源自他视野范围外的某处，而后一个克隆人——他认出是阿波指挥官*——便将一条手臂挥往声音传来的方向。随着他的手势，半数对他开火的克隆人都脱队了，加入了一个人数更多的小队，朝阿波指示的方向冲去。

（注：阿波是EP3安纳金带队进行绝地大清洗时的指挥官。在昂巴拉事件也有出场。）

安纳金吞咽了一下，突然感到嗓子发干。 _见鬼_ 。他毫不怀疑刚刚倒下了一名绝地战友——他因为不知道死去的是谁而愤怒不已——如此一来，既然克隆人已经可以从某一条走廊中通过，他继续防守这里就没有意义了。他停止了偏转，向前伸出一只手，然后 _一推_ 。剩余的克隆人往后飞去，撞在了身后的士兵身上。

安纳金转过身去，双腿用最快的速度奔跑起来。他几乎立刻就迅速躲进了一条外廊，然后又钻进下一条，朝圣殿深处前进。他可以听到身后克隆人的叫喊声；虽然他的视线范围内空无一人，但每一个方向都在传来战斗的声音。

他冲过一条又一条走廊，辗转朝圣殿的西北区前进，辛·德拉利格之前计划在那里组织内部防御。侧面一条走廊有什么东西在动，吸引了他的眼球；他转身摆出防御的架势，持稳了光剑。

安纳金发现自己正面对着莎克·提，而她也举起了自己的光剑。他放松地呼出一口气，然后放低了武器；她也放下了武器向他走来。“孩子们都疏散好了？”他问道。

她点点头，示意他往另一条走廊前进。“阿里-阿兰恩和几个年长的学徒把他们带到下层（lower levels）去了，”他们一边跑，她一边告诉他。“这片空域内克隆人的炮舰太多，他们没办法从空中离开。”

安纳金一扬眉——下层本身不大算得上 _安全_ ，但话说回来，他想，这些小孩可是小 _绝地_ ，并且去下层总比面对训练有素的战士安全些。“我们派了几架自己的截击机（interceptors），收拾掉了几艘炮舰和一部分地面部队，”提继续说着。有片刻，安纳金希望自己去了 _那边_ ——坐在自己熟悉的星际战斗机驾驶舱里朝敌人开火几乎可以算是种享受——但现在再想改变任务分配已经太晚了。

并且，是他幻听了，还是叫喊声和奔跑的脚步声真的在变得越来越响？

两名绝地跑过转角，穿过走廊，到达了他们的目的地——千泉厅。他们一进门，辛·德拉利格就立刻迎了上来，挥手示意他们往里走。“离你们还有多远？”他问道。

安纳金摇了摇头。“没多远了，”他语气沉重地说，四处看了看。“可能就几分钟吧。”第一眼看去，他还以为这地方也撑不了多久，因为德拉利格手下也没多少能战斗的人。然后他就看到了一个少年学徒——威伊什么什么的——蹲伏在一座不远处的喷泉后，便将感知延伸了出去。几十个人的存在照亮了原力。他们有些躲在喷泉或灌木后，有些躲在树后或桥下，还有些躲在头顶的步道上。

这不是撑不撑得住的问题。这里会有上一场突然袭击。安纳金咧嘴笑了。

其余的武士和学徒都藏了起来，而他、提和德拉利格三人互相掩护，站在一块距离园林的入口有几百米远、从门口就能一览无余的开阔地上。

“所以，在委员会待的还有意思吗，天行者 _武士_ ？”在他身后，一个声音询问道。安纳金转过身，却又看到了一个少年学徒。她是个深色头发的女性，脸上带着一点不以为然。

一时间，他被打了个措手不及——虽说他们的邂逅不过是在两天前，如今他却感觉恍若隔世。“噢，”他说。“呃，是贝内吧？呣。要是我给你添了麻烦，那还真是不好意思。”

“我觉得我们现在都有麻烦，”她轻松地说。“所以就帮我打赢几个克隆人，然后要是我俩都能活过这堆破事，那就算扯平了。”她一手划了个圈，就好像把 _这堆破事_ 都划进去了似的。

“贝内，”还没等安纳金想出要怎么回答，德拉利格大师就插了进来。“去藏起来。赶快。”她对他和莎克·提鞠了躬，用只能以讽刺来描述的姿势朝安纳金懒洋洋地行了个礼，然后便跑走了，借助原力跳到了几米外的一棵树上。“ _那_ 又是怎么回事？”德拉利格好奇地扬眉问道。

“呃，”安纳金说，当克隆人出现在门前，使他不必回答提问的时候，他几乎感到了感激。

* * *

绝地大师基-阿迪-芒迪听到耳机中传来的警告时，刚开始顶着对面密集的炮火通过一座窄桥。穿过这座桥，他和他的人就能进入米吉托（Mygeeto）*上最大的市区之一。

芒迪决定，比起身后训练精良的克隆人士兵，他宁可在分离军的机器人身上碰碰运气。他加快了步伐，跑到了军队前方。

在他跑到半程时，巴卡拉指挥官（Commander Bacara）开了第一枪。很快，他就一边奔跑着，一边偏转起两个方向的枪林弹雨。

当芒迪接近桥的末端时，致命一击穿过了他的防御。他永远都不知道自己死在哪一方枪下。

* * *

克隆人见到三个绝地站在空地上，手中握着点亮的光剑，便朝他们冲了过去。安纳金咬紧牙关，做好了迎接猛攻的准备。 _怎么还有这么多人_ ？他都已经杀了这么多。

那些士兵立刻开火射击。安纳金克制住向前冲刺、干脆直接把这群巴夫兽的脑袋都砍了的冲动，逼迫自己留在原地，把爆能枪束弹到一旁。 _来啊，再过来一点啊_ ……

然后克隆军的主力就冲到了他们面前，安纳金发现自己正与另两名绝地大师一边不停地挥砍攻击与反射，一边守卫着彼此的背后。下一刻，他就听到了响得出奇的 _啪——嘶_ 声，那是近一百柄光剑同时点亮的声音，在克隆人的爆能枪开火声中也清晰可闻。

在战斗间隙，他瞥见绝地从喷泉后跳出，落到克隆人背后；从树上和天桥小径调下，将对手打了个措手不及。原力中传来死亡与暴力的低沉震颤。

这场战斗中有太多的部分都发生在安纳金视野范围之外——千泉厅十分宽阔，他的视线又被树叶和喷泉挡住了不少——让他无从判断这场遭遇战是否比前两次更为成功。地上到处都倒着克隆人尸体，证明这次突袭挺成功的，但要判断有多少人还活着也很困难。但他 _亲眼_ 看到了一个克隆人——又是阿波指挥官——半跪着举起爆能枪，瞄准了正在十米外与另一大群克隆人交战的约兰德·费（Yoland Fee）后心。安纳金光剑一挥，将正与自己战斗的克隆人一刀两断，然后借助原力一跃，直接落在了阿波面前。

还没等克隆人做出反应，安纳金就砍断了他端着爆能枪的手腕。他伸出手，用原力 _抓住_ 阿波的脖子，将他从地面上举了起来；然后手一甩，就将这不能呼吸的人扔到了树上。巨大的 _碎裂声_ 和阿波脖子怪异的角度令他确信此人已经不再能成为威胁，只是，他刚刚发觉，他已经与提和德拉利格分散开了。

这也不错。反正他还是自己一个人效率最高。安纳金重新投入了战场。

* * *

在遍布战火的萨留卡米星（world of Saleucami）上，警告传来时，斯塔丝•阿列（Stass Allie）正在与麾下的两名克隆人一起巡逻。就算克隆人叛变这一概念本身听起来荒唐无稽，但她能活这么久，也是靠着不去冒不必要的风险。这也就意味着要做好最坏的打算。

她立刻减速，让两个克隆人超过了她。

“将军？”尼欧（Neyo）指挥官发问的声音听起来真的很困惑。

“我感觉到了一些东西，”她说了假话。“继续前进。”她将飞行摩托转过九十度角，然后让机车载着她以最快的速度冲了出去。

她驶远后，接下来一分钟左右的时间里，可以听到两个克隆人的摩托声越来越小；然后声音突然越来越大，于是她便知道警告都是真的。因为除此之外，她麾下的克隆人永远不会违背她的命令。

她跳下机车，用原力抵住油门，让摩托继续加速驶远。然后她转过身，借助原力以最快的速度向相反方向逃去。她认识到，除了返回旗舰之外，她没有任何能离开星球的手段。但基地将会布满克隆军，这些士兵也料得到她可能会来，而绝地战斗的第一条守则就是要 _活下去_ 。

阿列继续着漫无目标的逃亡，将获救的希望彻底托付给原力。

（注：斯塔丝·阿列，绝地大师阿迪·加利亚的表亲，在其死后加入绝地委员会。旧正史中66号令执行期间死于萨留卡米。详情请[点击这里](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stass_Allie/Legends)。）

* * *

 “哎呀， _这副_ 光景还真是让人喜出望外，”几分钟后，一个声音在安纳金身后评论道。听到这清晰的科洛桑口音，让安纳金几乎笑了起来。

“可不是，”他回答道，同时以一连串迅捷的动作偏转掉几发爆能枪束。“你及时联系上其他人了吗？”

“联系到一些，”欧比旺说。“比我害怕的要多，但……比我希望的要少。有一队克隆人冲着通讯中心来了，但来增援我们的人数够多，所以我们就拖住了克隆军，一直到把事都做完为止。”安纳金感觉到他已经站在了能守住自己的背后的位置，不由得轻松了些。不论他本可能会做出什么事，不论他们之间的信任已经破碎到了何种地步，至少此时此地，他们还依然是 **搭档** （The Team）。

有什么吸引了他的目光，他困惑地皱起了眉头。“嘿，好像有人在 _对_ 克隆人开枪。能是什么人啊？”他不大看得出他们是什么人，但这些人肯定不是绝地。

“也许是本地的执法者？”欧比旺提出。当一个新来者移动到了够近的位置的时候，安纳金便能分辨出，她身上穿着的果然是科洛桑安保部队*的制服。

（注：科洛桑安保部队，Coruscant Security Force，下文的CSF指的就是这一机构。）

“总算来了，”安纳金嘀咕着。“真想知道是谁把 _他们_ 带进来的。”他知道警察和与他们交战的克隆人所受的训练不同，战斗经验的丰富程度也相去甚远，但至少现在两方在数量上已经持平了。

“我想我知道了，”欧比旺说。“你看，”他指了指一柄正跃动着向他们开路冲来的紫色光剑。

“你过来的时间还真他妈够长的，”温杜靠近后，安纳金厉声说。“从议院到这可用不了 _这么_ 长时间。”

“说来话长，”温杜咕哝着回答道。“等没人把我们 _都当成枪靶子_ 的时候我再解释。”

行吧。

CSF抵达后，两方军力规模已经持平。这时安纳金便可以肯定，优势正在转向绝地一方。克隆人的盔甲能吸收的爆能枪束数量也就那么些，而冲过火线的克隆人又十有八九会倒在光剑下。

绝地们之前还和吉奥诺西斯那时一样，加入战局令防御圈扩大，现在则开始反攻了。他们追逐着被瓦解的克隆军中队，驱赶着敌军的残部——这些士兵面对绝地有丰富的经验，足以让他们在被绝地追逐时避其锋芒并重整旗鼓——去往庭院中心的开阔地带，CSF的军力集中的地方。

现在轮到克隆人被包围了。而他们没有受过要投降的训练。

克隆军士兵死去了，因为他们做了有生以来一直在做的事：服从命令。

* * *

黄昏降临绝地圣殿。

千泉厅的战斗结束后，圣殿的其余部分仍有扫尾工作要进行。绝地率领着CSF的警察迅速巡遍了圣殿的其余部分，将每一个单独房间里的敌人都清扫一空。大多数房间都没有人——看来克隆人在发现绝地事先得到了警告，也已经将大部分人都疏散走了之后，就集中了兵力开始攻击能找到的每一个负隅顽抗的据点。但还有一小部分仍在圣殿深处搜寻着保卫者，彻底解决这些散兵游勇又耗去了两个多小时。通讯中心、档案馆和机库都爆发了稍小规模的战斗；还有一个圣殿前方一带的房间，许多保卫过礼堂周边走廊的绝地都撤到了那里，在主要的军事冲突结束前，他们就战斗在那些走廊中。有些赢了，有些输了。

然后他们开始清点尸体。死者中有守门大师朱罗克，辛·德拉利格，特鲁·维尔德（Tru Veld），奥拉娜·希翁（Olana Chion）, 塞拉·凯托， 威伊·马尔雷奥克斯(Whie Malreaux)，以及不计其数的其他人。在一开始守卫阶梯的绝地里，只有安纳金和另外两人幸存。

他也不太清楚自己对此作何感想。可能感到木然吧。现在一切都结束了，这毁灭的光景看来并不完全真实。

绝地圣殿古老的大厅烙上了爆能枪火的灼痕。冲突最激烈的千泉厅已经破烂不堪。这片遍布着烧毁的灌木、毁坏的喷泉和响彻原力的死亡回声的庭院，还要过很久才能再次成为可以用于放松与冥想的地方。

还在战场上的绝地也逐渐传回了报告。有些绝地逃掉了。也有些绝地无法离开，困在了所处的星球上，正从他们之前还在指挥的克隆人手下逃命。另一些据欧比旺说已经警告过的人保持着沉默，无法判断他们究竟是死去了，又或者只是潜伏了起来。

谁也不知道究竟有多少绝地死去。

* * *

撤离的人群开始从下层返回。紧急信标（emergency beacon）设成了召回模式：所有绝地，就连执行外交或是人道主义任务而躲过一劫的绝地也包括在内，都收到了回家的命令。

圣殿中的医者——还有不是医者，但还是想帮忙的绝地——开始治疗伤员。

师父们安慰着他们的徒弟。师父被杀的学徒们可怜兮兮地挤在了一起。最高大师尤达没有选择协助清理厅堂，而是坐在了一个小组中间。这个小组很快扩大了，其中不止包括失去师父的学徒，还有新人（initiates）、武士和大师。所有人都跪在地上，既不像在冥想，也不像在守夜祈祷。

暮色转为夜晚，夜晚转为黎明，绝地武士团静静地准备好了迎接新的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中提到的大部分躲过一劫的绝地，旧正史中都死在66号令执行期间。很多人的生平十分简略，就算不注释也不影响理解。如果有谁对某位便当的人士特别感兴趣，可以在wookieepedia搜索当事人英文名。  
> 地名同上。虽然有些地方发生过一些动人心魄（棒读）的故事，科普一下可能也挺有意思的，但这章的地名数量实在是太多了_(:з)∠)_
> 
> **本期特别死者名单：**  
>  守门大师朱罗克：字面意思，负责守绝地圣殿四个门的大师。 ~~可能类似于九门提督~~  
>  虽然在EP3小说里登场，但除了被安走天捅死就没什么具体戏份了。 ~~履历值得一提的程度甚至不如四个门~~  
>  特鲁•维尔德： Jedi Quest系列的重要角色，曾是安纳金的好友，后与其决裂。66号令期间成功逃出绝地圣殿，但还是死于克隆人之手。详情请[点击这里](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tru_Veld)。  
> 奥拉娜•希翁：[百度百科](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%A5%A5%E6%8B%89%E5%A8%9C%C2%B7%E5%B8%8C%E7%BF%81/15657884)  
> 威伊•马尔雷奥克斯：在尤达杜库彻底分手的官小Yoda：Dark Rendezvous里有大量戏份，因为好像有人REPO过所以不详说了。总之这位可怜的小朋友梦见过自己会死于绝地之手，所以当然也在66号令死于维德手下。详情请[点击这里](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Whie_Malreaux/Legends)。  
> 辛•德拉利格：师承尤达，光剑大师，人称“巨魔人”。于66号令执行期间与贝内、威伊在同一张地图死于维德剑下。详情请[点击这里](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cin_Drallig/Legends)。  
> 塞拉•凯托：辛•德拉利格的学徒，已出师。曾在一次任务中被安纳金援救，因为安纳金想救出她的同伴导致二人再次身陷险境，最后总算成功逃离。于66号令执行期间死于维德剑下。详情请[点击这里](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Serra_Keto)。  
> 加上第一章出场，这章又主演安走天掉粉现场的贝内小朋友，我们可以看出Cin Drallig差不多被安走天灭了满门。  
> 真惨啊。


	15. Trial | 审判（上）

梅斯·温杜环视委员会议事厅，坐在了自己的席位上。眼前所见提醒着他前一天所发生的种种——四位委员会成员被确认死亡，而安纳金·天行者出于众所周知的原因，不再有资格列席于议事厅之间。不到二十四小时里，委员会就只余下了七员。

就算把正藏身于萨留卡米、通过全息通讯与会的斯塔丝算上，也才刚凑够程序所需的人数。

“开始，我们应当，”一等所有人都就座，尤达便立刻宣布。“温杜大师，克隆军的最新动态，你要汇报？”

梅斯点点头。“所有通过官方渠道联系克隆军的尝试都在持续遭遇失败，”他说。这倒是在意料之中：他昨天想制止兵变的时候，先是指示阿梅达副主席撤销指令——依据使得克隆军行为反常的同一款紧急法令中的4号令，议长死后，阿梅达便应该拥有军队的指挥权；随后又强行要求议会完全废除66号令，二者都毫无作用。不论帕尔帕廷做了什么，不论他是为了不让别人撤销他的法令所以私下又给出了命令，还是说要追溯到卡米诺的某种设计上，都很有效。不管怎么说，共和国大军（Grand Army of the Republic）都已经脱离指挥了。

“传来的报告指出，全体克隆人都已经中止了其他一切军事活动，开始对有能力从他们手上逃走的绝地所在的星球进行封锁与搜查。”他继续道。“虽然有少数绝地成功回到了科洛桑，但也有许多武士和大师被困住了。”他朝陷入这种窘境的斯塔丝点点头。“鉴于这些星球大多数都属于分离分子的势力范围，他们想从当地政府获得保护和交通手段将会十分困难。”

“然而我们派出的救援队也会面临同样的危险，”欧比旺补充道。

梅斯点点头。“克隆人有数量和装备上的优势。和他们正面对决必然损失惨重，考虑到这类情况的普遍程度，这一类行动很快就会难以为继。”不过在圣殿遇袭时在场的人中，倒也没有谁需要提醒这一点。“我们只能靠秘密行动，然后再看看能不能接触到一些有同情心的、愿意帮助他们藏身的当地人。”

他倾身向前。“令人不安的是，在所有绝地都被杀或是成功逃离的那些行星上，克隆军已经彻底消失了。因为他们不再继续使用共和国的通讯频率和追踪讯号，所以我们对他们的所在地和可能的计划都一无所知。”

一阵令人沮丧的沉默。

终于，科尔曼·卡吉（Coleman Kcaj）叹了口气，问道，“有什么 _好_ 消息吗？”

“一直都有，”尤达答道。“还活着，我们都。在抵达科洛桑，还有越来越多的绝地——还活着， _他们_ 现在都。信任原力，我们仍然可以。”

“并且至少西斯尊主已经死了，”普洛·孔补充道，在尤达和其他人前一天晚上从卡希克返回后不久，他就回到了科洛桑。“我们对此应该心怀感激。”

“这就要谈到我的下一个重点，”梅斯说。“我相信在座所有人都清楚，我们现在或许面临着内部的威胁。欧比旺，你何不向诸位阐明天行者在帕尔帕廷的办公室中的遭遇呢？”到现在，每一个委员会成员都已经大致听说了前一夜的经过——梅斯也严重怀疑消息已经传到了他们七人之外——但直到现在，克隆军被彻底赶出科洛桑星系之后，他们才有时间了解此事的详情。

欧比旺似乎为他的用辞感到困扰，但也没有反驳——并且说真的，梅斯也不知道到了这个地步，还会有谁能否认安纳金·天行者有可能会变成威胁。稍年轻些的委员会成员明显地吞咽了一下，揉了揉眼睛。看来，天行者几乎背叛的行径给了他很大的打击。“安纳金是在我与帕尔帕廷交战时出现的，”他开始说道，声音有些紧张，然后又自己停了下来。“抱歉，”他说着摇了摇头，“不，应该追溯到那之前。在温杜大师出发前往尤塔帕之后不久，安纳金便请求再一次进入全息仪藏库，因为他想要研究预示……”

梅斯一扬眉——昨晚可没人对他提起这件事。他听着欧比旺陈述如何接到帕尔帕廷的联络，而当他返回时又见到了什么，心中的恐慌愈发强烈。“他真的进了西斯藏库？他碰里面的东西了吗？”

欧比旺畏缩了一下，然后点了点头。“我当时还以为我成功地在出事之前拉住了他。但我们后来在帕尔帕廷的办公室里发现了一个西斯全息仪。”

梅斯和尤达交换了警惕的目光。原力啊，这真是场噩梦。“你是在说他一直都在和帕尔帕廷勾结？我还以为你之前告诉我的是，他在议长办公室做出的决定应该不过是一时冲动！”

“我的想法是他一直都在被帕尔帕廷 _操纵_ ，”欧比旺纠正道。“并且当时的决定的确很像是在冲动下做出的；过后我会向各位展示当时的影像记录。我……还是拿不准他在闯入藏库的时候在想什么。”

“安纳金现在在哪里？”莎克·提插了进来。“就目前的这些信息而言，我可说不好让他在圣殿里到处晃悠是否妥当。”

“和帕德梅一起，”欧比旺答道，而梅斯可以肯定，对 _这样的_ 答案不满的可不止他一人。但从他昨晚听到的内容判断，阿米达拉应该还能盯着点那小子——欧比旺说过，在阻止他堕落的过程中，她功不可没。

“继续，欧比旺，”他说，然后向后坐了回去，开始倾听。

 

* * *

 

自从在帕尔帕廷的办公室中那一连串事件之后，这还是头一回，帕德梅·阿米达拉发现自己正在与丈夫独处。议会昨晚的议程拖得比平时长了许多，在议会重新召开、好处理帕尔帕廷留下的一团乱麻之前，她还有一点时间。

她没有利用这个机会睡觉，而是来到了这里，绝地圣殿中安纳金的房间——尽管她知道她和阿纳金间的恋情已经没有必要再隐瞒下去了，但状况变得截然相反却又让她感到些许不安。虽说当下局势很是严峻，可她还是忍不住好奇地四处打量起这间宿舍。房间很小——她推测对绝地算是正常规模——到处都摆放着像是机器人的备用部件之类的东西。

这是她第一次有机会见到与她成婚三年的男人的生活空间。出于某些无法确切解释的原因，她感到无法心安。是啊，她有充分的理由保持距离，并且是啊，看来她对他身上更重要的一些事也一无所知；但还是……

“安纳金，”她一等他们都在这间空荡荡的起居室里坐好就说，“我们得谈谈。”

他点了点头，视线落在了地板上。“我……我知道，”他咕哝着说，然后便沉默了。

“安纳金……”

“我只是想帮忙，好吧！”他突然喊道。“我……我当时想救你，帕尔帕廷又显得那么真诚。”

“他想要的是毁灭共和国！我们为之拼搏的一切；我们为之奋斗的一切，而你是要——！”她自己打住了。要说的话，安纳金就是帕尔帕廷最大的受害者。将她自己的疲惫和沮丧发泄在他身上可不怎么公平。这不能为他差点做出的那些事开脱，但是，唉，把帕尔帕廷送进议长办公室的正是她自己，她又有什么资格因为被骗而批评别人呢？

安纳金看起来难受极了。“你 _就是_ 我为之奋斗的一切，”他悄声说。

帕德梅短暂地闭了一会儿眼睛。“银河中有许多事物都比我重要得多，”她坚定地告诉他。他从多久以前就在对她说这样的话了—— _我爱你胜过一切，帕德梅，我只为你而活着，这世上 **没有** 我不会为你做的事_——而她还以为他是在说些浪漫而不切实际的甜蜜情话？

当“一切”的意义变成民主、绝地、他自己的灵魂与理智之后，这些话就不再甜蜜了。

“你会吗？”他突然问道。她困惑地看着他。“你真的会，会离开我吗？如果我就那么继续下去的话？”

帕德梅犹豫起来。“我会想说服你改变想法，”她缓缓地回答。“我不会立刻就放弃对你的希望。但……不，我不会跟着你在那条路上走下去。”

安纳金脸上闪过万念俱灰的表情，然后猛地从沙发上站了起来。“为什么？”他问道，开始在房间里来回踱步。“我这么做是为了你。为了我们的家庭。就算我做错了……为什么我们不能有彼此的爱就够了呢？”

帕德梅叹了口气，站起身来，穿过房间，将一只手搭在了他的肩上。“我爱你，安纳金。但当这一切意味着共和国的陨落，意味着我们的孩子会在一个怪物统治的银河中成长的时候，我也不会留下来看着你自我毁灭。爱不只是接受和包容，爱是……了解彼此的缺点，让彼此成为更好的人，因为你在意自己的爱人啊。”她用了太长时间才真正懂得这一点。三年前，她曾倾听过安纳金坦白实施了一场大屠杀却无所作为，因为当时他的情绪明显已经很低落了，她便不想让他再陷入麻烦；也因为对他的行为多想会令她感到可怕。她告诉自己这不过是悲痛导致的意外，他没什么问题，真的没什么问题。

现在看看这样的态度让他们落到了什么地步。她不会再犯同样的错误了。

安纳金的双臂环住了她，用鼻子蹭着她的头发。“我们该怎么办，帕德梅？”他轻声说。“出了这么多事之后，我连他们会不会继续让我当绝地都不知道了。我只想让你平安无事。”

“我们会想出办法来的，”她轻抚着他的后背说。“但我们要一起面对；我们要像一家人一样做决定。不许再有什么秘密计划，也不许互相隐瞒了。好吗？”看到他在帕尔帕廷的办公室里的时候——她由衷地感到了害怕。不是害怕他，而是为他担惊受怕——在帕尔帕廷的操纵下，他面色苍白、浑身颤抖、失了冷静，张皇失措，彻底为想要拯救她的冲动所驱使。她再也不想经历第二次了。

“好啊，”他同意道。他退开一点好看着她，牙齿咬住了嘴唇。“你今天也许该去找一次医者，”他提议道。“他们可以帮你做个检查，好看看能不能找出什么可能导致你死于分娩的原因。”

帕德梅皱起了眉头。“你是说圣殿的医者？在经过昨晚的变故之后，他们不是应该正忙着吗？我还有几周时间；他们应该先去照顾在袭击中受伤的人。”

有一小会儿，她还以为安纳金会反对。终于，他点了点头。“那就明天，”他催促道。“拜托了。我知道你对这事不上心，但……要是能知道你不会出事，会对我有很大帮助的。”

“我会去的，”她向他保证。“反正我也想要一个生物来给宝宝做检查。我相信医疗机器人知道自己在做什么，但这可不是一回事。”并且事到如今，如果她可以确定安纳金再也没有理由为她的安全担心，从而被往绝路上逼得更远的话，也会给她减轻不少思想负担。

安纳金把一只手放在了她的肚子上。“谢谢。”他再一次将她拉近，而帕德梅闭上了双眼，再也没办法假装一切如故。

 

* * *

 

“就在这时，温杜大师联络了我。然后，唔，你们都知道接下来发生的事了。”欧比旺结束了讲述，而委员会议事厅陷入了沉默。

他揉了揉眼睛。解释前一天的经过……令人疲惫，并且这种疲惫远远不限于身体层面。总有绝地抵达圣殿、或是传来联络告知自己正在藏身；诸如此类的消息不断传来，频繁打断会议，就让这次会议成了他参与过的最长的委员会会议之一。

并且这还没完呢。

“我希望我们能在开始做与安纳金有关的任何决定之前，可以先看过记载了帕尔帕廷办公室中的事件的完整影像，”莎克说道，其他人也点头赞同。

“我认为我们还有一事应当优先处理，”梅斯插话道。“过去，如此重大的事项绝不会只由这么少的几名委员会成员进行讨论。我虽不想急于用准备不充分的人填补委员会的空席，但之前在讨论应该把被迫给了天行者的那个空席交给谁的时候，我们曾提名过一些大师。要是我们将当时提到的一两位选入委员会，我想也并无不可。”

“同意，我对此。”尤达说。“对绝地武士团事关重大并且前所未有，这一决定将是。这样的决定只由七个声音做出，错误解读原力意志的风险，我们就将承担。”

于是委员会就开始提名候选人。虽说这是个相对重要的议题，欧比旺却不由得发现自己难以集中精神。他的思绪不停地转到安纳金身上，考虑着一种非常现实的可能：他的朋友也许会在最需要武士团支持的时刻被除籍。

他静静地向原力祈祷——既希望安纳金能得到第二次机会，也希望他会愿意 _去用_ 。

 

* * *

 

安纳金并不算惊讶——或者说一点也不惊讶地收到了委员会的传召。至于他们也想见帕德梅……倒是有点出人意料。

“你想去吗？”他问道。“我知道你该准备回议会了。”

帕德梅摇了摇头。“这边也很重要。”她答道。“至于 _议会_ ，他们现在打算把帕尔帕廷支持过的基本上所有的议案都废除——也不管里面有没有无论如何都会通过的正当主张，所以那边肯定会乱成一团糟——并且不管我在不在，他们都会那么做。”她握了握他的手。“再说，不管委员会有没有要求我出席，我都会去的。”

“谢了，”安纳金说。他感到轻松起来——他不知道未来会如何发展；他甚至不大清楚他到底想要怎样的结果，但不论委员会做出什么决定，他都会很高兴有帕德梅在身边。

他们会开除他吗？他在乎他们会不会开除他吗？以前他就想过几次，一等战争结束，他就要退出武士团和帕德梅在一起；并且反正绝地也从来没有给过他应有的认可……

……还是说，只是帕尔帕廷在一直这么告诉他？他不确定自己能否说出其中区别。他说不好其中到底 _有没有_ 区别；帕尔帕廷告诉他的所有那些话肯定不都是谎言。绝地对他总是有所怀疑，就算他没有因为自己的所作所为被除籍，事到如今这一点肯定也不会有所改善。

欧比旺在委员会议事厅门口迎接他们。“委员会想先和安纳金单独谈话，”他解释道。“帕德梅，过几分钟会叫你进去证实你们的情感关系。”

“任何涉及到我丈夫的事宜也与我息息相关，”帕德梅告诉他，然后快步穿过了大门。安纳金跟在他身后，尽量控制住自己不要露出笑容。

梅斯·温杜扬眉看着她。“阿米达拉议员，如果你可以在外面等候……”

“不。”

温杜张开嘴想说什么，然后又闭上了嘴，显然决定了不与她争辩。当帕德梅处于这种情绪的时候，这是种不错的对策，安纳金想。“很好。但我们必须要求你在我们在向天行者武士提问时保持安静。”

帕德梅点点头。安纳金尽量不让焦虑在脸上流露出来，四周环视起这些即将决定他的未来的人。他注意到卢米娜拉·昂杜里和另一位他差点没认出来的大师——他应该是叫索尔姆*（Tholme）——的时候，愣了一会儿才反应过来。就在前一天，他们二人还都不是委员会的成员。  
（注：昆兰·沃斯的师父。）

一个不止有一点像帕尔帕廷的声音在他脑海中小声说着，他比他们中的任何一人都要强大；他带着报复心将那个声音压了下去。

“年轻的天行者，”尤达严肃地开口说道。“你为什么会在这里，你知道吗？”

这个问题的答案显而易见。安纳金控制住想要怒视尤达的冲动——他当然知道自己为什么会在这儿；从跟着他和帕德梅一路来到委员会之塔（Council spire）的窃窃私语中看来，这个见了西斯鬼的圣殿里的每个人都知道他为什么会在这儿。“是，尤达大师。”他回答。“我知道。”

“我们已经看过了记录了昨夜经过的影像，”温杜说。“你被指控维系信条禁止的情感关系，擅闯全息仪藏库，与西斯合谋擅闯黑暗面隐秘藏库（Inner Vault），从中带走一件文物并转交给该西斯，并同意以毁灭绝地武士团为代价交换你妻子的生命。你对上述内容是否有异议？”

“我把全息仪给帕尔帕廷的时候还不知道他是西斯！”安纳金反驳道。“但，呣，剩下的那些，没错，我全都做过。”并且在当时，这些做法都显得那么有道理……

“既然你不知道他的身份，为什么要把全息仪交给他？”

“我不知道，好吗！”

“好了，好了，”欧比旺打断了他。“安纳金，”他温和地说，“你为什么不从头开始说，告诉我们你一开始为什么决定要擅闯藏库呢。”

安纳金呼出了一口气。好吧。这件事他可以说。“我见到了预示，帕德梅会死于分娩。然后当帕尔帕廷在歌剧院说过那些话之后——”

“他说什么了？”欧比旺疑惑地问道，然后安纳金便想起，他们只发现了他对疗愈的检索，而没发现他还检索过普雷格斯本人。

好吧。反正他也不可能再惹更多麻烦了。不过，也有一点点内疚在折磨他；他想起了一开始保证过会对欧比旺坦诚相告，这样年长一方就不会再受突然袭击；而目前为止，他在这一点上做得可不怎么好。

“帕尔帕廷提到过一则传说故事，有一个西斯名叫普雷格斯，可以通过影响纤原体控制生与死，”他迅速告诉他们，决定还是把这事彻底了结的好。“我觉得我可以用那种力量拯救帕德梅，所以我就去了最有可能找到秘密原力技能的信息的地方去找他的资料，那自然也就是全息仪藏库了。”

就连帕德梅似乎也为这意想不到的供述感到惊讶。欧比旺则……没有安纳金以为的那样震惊。“你已经在试图检索西斯的技艺了，”他平板地说。然后，他比起生气，更像是恼怒地叹了口气。“噢， _安纳金啊_ 。”

温杜难以置信地看着他。“欧比旺告诉你帕尔帕廷政府里有一个西斯，帕尔帕廷也开始给你讲西斯的传说故事，然后 _你就不觉得_ 这事 _可疑_ ？”

安纳金脸红了。这么一说，就让他显得要么早就开始怀疑帕尔帕廷，并且在为他打掩护，要么他自己就是个彻底的白痴。“我当时心不在那上面！”他生气地说。“我更关心的是这则传说对我有没有用，而不是他从哪听来的这个故事。好吧，也不能算传说，普雷格斯真是帕尔帕廷的师傅。总之，我都不知道是不是真有这么回事。”

“很好。”温杜在坐席上倾身向前，手指交叠成尖塔形。“那么你是怎么发现西斯藏库的存在的？”

安纳金解释起他是怎样在无意中听到了他和欧比旺的谈话。“并且我也没觉得我能进去，但后来我去和帕尔帕廷聊天，他就提出了所有那些能让我把事办成的方案，然后我……我当时以为他只是想帮我的忙。”事后看来，他只是想帮他自己的忙。而安纳金的行动则正中他下怀。“所以我就说了他让我说的话，保证委员会派去尤塔帕的是温杜大师，而不是欧比旺；然后我们快要进入藏库的时候，我就通知了他，好让他可以把欧比旺支开。”

向他投来的控诉视线让他感到脸都红到了脖子。“你蓄意与外人合谋，欺瞒委员会，并接触了黑暗的文物。”温杜摇起头。“就算你 _不_ 知道帕尔帕廷是西斯……天行者，你对这个决定后悔吗？”

“我当然后悔了，”安纳金立刻回答。闯入西斯藏库没有帮上帕德梅；到头来，这一切带给他的只有麻烦。

下一个发言的是莎克·提。“但如果你找到了想找的资料，还会后悔吗？你还相信为了救阿米达拉的命，这一切都是值得的吗？“

安纳金很长时间都没有回答。“我……”他的声音低了下去，无助地瞥了一眼帕德梅，感到全无把握。

“我明白了，”梅斯·温杜轻声说，欧比旺则低下了头。

卢米娜拉·昂杜里打破沉默时，安纳金感到如释重负。“在录像中，你提及自己听过一个全息仪中的内容——我想，就是我们在帕尔帕廷的办公室里找到的那一个吧？”

他点了点头。“在欧比旺和我离开档案馆后，我在自己的口袋里发现了那个全息仪。我……我不记得自己拿过，进入藏库后我经历的每件事回想起来都有些模糊；但我知道要是被人发现了我身上有这东西，我就有麻烦了。考虑到是帕尔帕廷帮助了我进入藏库，我就觉得他可能会知道该怎么办好。而他说就算有危险，我们也该听一听里面的内容。所以我就打开了。”

几名委员会成员交换了警觉的目光。“那你喜欢听到的内容吗？”索尔姆问道。

安纳金又一次犹豫起来。“那些话……没有说得很详细，我也没听到很多，只听到了守门人（gatekeeper）的话。并且他说的话听起来好像都 _没问题_ ，他不是说要伤害谁或者破坏什么东西。”虽说里面肯定提了几句征服银河什么的……但就算是他距离堕落最近的时候，那些话对他也没有什么吸引力。“他说的都是要接受自己，接纳你的力量之类的话。可能这些话就是为了吸引人继续挖掘下去，聆听那些真正黑暗的技法而已吧。” _他_ 并不是没有受到学习更深奥的知识的诱惑——他还记得当时自己内心感到的冲突有多强烈。如果第二天他去帕尔帕廷办公室的时候欧比旺没在场，到头来他是不是还会继续听全息仪里的内容？他希望可以相信自己不会，但如果帕尔帕廷鼓励了他……

温杜看起来好像有话要说，但尤达打断了他。“收获颇多，听到你的解释。但缺失最重要的信息，我们现在仍然。 _你_ 想要这次审判得出什么结果，年轻的安纳金？你同意可以摧毁绝地武士团，我们都已听闻。然而从各方面看来，仅仅几小时后保卫圣殿时，展现了强大的勇气，你也同样是。天行者武士，忠诚你是否对绝地保持？”

所有人都看向了安纳金，等待着他的回答。“我……是的，”他说道。他不认同一些教条，还有许多委员会的决定。但对武士团整体、对欧比旺、对当一名绝地为银河带来和平与正义……“只要不干涉我和帕德梅的感情，是的。我不想做我同意要为帕尔帕廷做的事。“当然了，不想毁灭武士团也不是就意味着想要继续在武士团里生活。这一点他还没有决定好。

“但你无论如何也得先把这个问题想通，”莎克·提表示。“实际上，安纳金，我很想听你再多谈一谈这些……驱使你做出这许多事来的……依恋。”安纳金可以看到在他身旁，帕德梅挑战似的扬起了下巴。

“等等，”温杜打断道。“我对录像里的一个地方还有个小问题。是关于帕尔帕廷说的话。”

帕尔帕廷说了很多话，其中不少安纳金都已经记不清了。“什么话？”

“他提到了你采取的一些行动，”温杜解释道。“原话是‘ _三年前塔图因上_ ’。你能告诉我们他指的是什么吗？”


	16. Trial | 审判（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是同一天晚上发的双更的第二章。如果你印象里最后的内容还是绝地圣殿中的战斗，就别看下去了，回去看上一章吧。

“ _他提到了你采取的一些行动，”温杜解释道。“原话是‘三年前塔图因上’。你能告诉我们他指的是什么吗_ ？”

安纳金感到脸上血色尽失，呼吸也困难起来。帕德梅已经抓住了他的手，现在正用力地握着。 _见鬼见鬼见鬼_ 他都忘了帕尔帕廷提过这事了，他 _想都没想过_ 绝地能发现。他不想谈这事。他不想去思考这事。就连帕德梅都从不曾提起过；这是个秘密，应该死去然后埋在他心底，这样他就可以假装自己一无所知。

“我不——我不想——”他结结巴巴地说着，并且也隐约注意到了几个委员会成员正关切地看着他。“这并不…… _重要_ 。”

帕德梅拉着他，让他和她面对面。“安尼，我觉得你应该告诉他们。”

他拼命地摇着头。在压力下同意帮助帕尔帕廷毁灭绝地是一回事，但如果委员会知道他出于自由意志犯下了大屠杀的罪行……

“安纳金，”欧比旺温和地鼓励着他，看起来对他很是同情。“从时间上看，我假设此事与你母亲的死有所关联？”

有所关联。才不止 _有所关联_ 。当他感觉到她在那顶帐篷里时有过的希望，当他见到她遍体鳞伤的样子时感到的恐惧，还有慢慢地明白自己还是来晚了的感觉，一同像洪水一般涌入他的脑海。当她眼中的光明黯淡下去、生命从躯体中流逝的时候，他是那么 _气愤_ ，于是将这些做出这等暴行的人杀死似乎就成了世上最自然不过的事。要是说在这个过程中，他也杀害了他们无辜的家人，他想起那些当他走向他们时不解地仰起头的孩子——唔，他们不是也杀了 _他的_ 家人吗？难道 _她_ 不也同样无辜吗？

但血洗一结束，他就清醒了，只发现自己的所作所为并没有起到作用，她仍是一个死人。他所拥有的力量只能让生命结束，无法令生命复原。“他们 _杀了_ 她，”他哽咽地说。“我那么做也是他们 _活该_ ！”

帕德梅将他的手握得更紧了。

欧比旺的脸苍白得异常，他单手掩嘴。“你告诉我她被塔斯肯袭击者杀死了，”过了一会儿，他说。“你是在说你为了报复……伤害了……他们一些人吗？”

“我把他们 _杀了_ 。我把他们 _都_ 杀了。”这些话脱口而出，半是出于坦诚，半是出于盛怒——很久之前那一夜燃烧在他血液中的怒火，随着记忆的浪潮又一次降临在了他身上。“整个村子——我都毁了，我 _非_ 这么做不可。他们太危险了！”

委员会的成员又一次一起瞪着他，有些带着惊骇，有些带着恐惧。欧比旺是前一类——在经历了这一切，在安纳金做出这么多事之后，这件事会成为最后一根稻草吗？他知道自己做错了——他一直都知道， _我是个绝地，我 **知道** 我应该做得更好_。

“我 _非_ 这么做不可，”他绝望地重复道，为开始刺痛他双眼的泪水感到耻辱。但他们谁都不懂，他可以从他们的表情上看出来。谁都没有理解过他，除了……“ _帕尔帕廷_ 赞同了我，他说我做得没错。这是再不会有别人去做的正义之举；如果我没有那么做，那些家伙只会继续伤害别人，我的行为是正确的，他 _说了_ 。”

“他说的是你想要听的话，”欧比旺温和地告诉他。

“不对！不是那么回事。”并不是这么多年来，一直都是这样。“他……那些话不 _都_ 是谎言，他在有些事上说的是对的，他说你们就说对了！”他努力向他们解释着，声音激动得变了调。“他说你们会把我卷入监视他的阴谋里，而你们就是这么做的。他说如果我要求你们派欧比旺去尤塔帕，你们就会派温杜去，而你们 _就是_ 这么做的。他说我的激情会让我变得更强，你们是在害怕我的力量，而……！”

而他为了实现心中的渴望，只需要背叛自己的心。这一切有 _哪怕一点_ 是真的吗？那些体贴、那些温和的支持、那些一直向他保证着他的种种感受皆为 _正当_ 的话。

内心深处，他知道欧比旺和帕德梅是对的。他们都有道理——议长一开始为什么 _会想要_ 和他交朋友？一个受过创伤又粗野无礼的年轻奴隶小子，对银河中最有权势的人来说可算不上真正的好伙伴。就算把他在拯救帕尔帕廷的母星时所扮演的角色考虑进去也是一样。

他维持最长的——也是他仅有的几段友谊之一是建立在谎言的基础上，只不过是别人想用来控制他的另一种途径。

安纳金忍住了一次抽噎。帕德梅将他拉到身边，他便将脸埋进她的颈间。他不想去看委员会，不想去感受他们的评判的重量。就算不抬头，他也能感觉到弥漫在原力中的疑惧与指责。更糟的是，从一些人身上，他感觉到了 _怜悯_ 。“没事的，”帕德梅在他耳边轻声说。“安纳金，没事的。”

在几次颤抖的深呼吸之后，他从她身上离开了。“抱歉，”他大声对房间中的人说，但他的眼睛还是看着帕德梅。他甚至不知道他是在对谁、又或是为什么而道歉。他在过去几天里，又不是没做过比失去冷静更不像绝地的事情。也许他是在为了所有一切而道歉吧。“抱歉。”

“安纳金。”欧比旺的声音从他身后传来，让他吃了一惊；他甚至没注意到对方是什么时候站起来的。“为什么不……为什么不和我出去聊一会儿呢？”欧比旺的声音很沉着，但安纳金很了解他，可以看出他的朋友已经大为动摇。“只要各位都没有异议，你们的感情这方面，我已经知道的部分可以由帕德梅来告诉委员会的其余成员。”

尤达点了点头。“一个好主意，也许这是，”他同意道，而安纳金敢 _肯定_ 最高大师锐利的目光不知怎的完全看穿了他。这种感觉让他很不自在。安纳金感激于有能逃离这种审视的机会，便随着欧比旺离开了房间。

 

* * *

 

帕德梅很感谢欧比旺的干预——如果由她来决定的话，她会想让安纳金在塔斯肯人的意外暴露在委员会面前 _之前_ 告诉他；但就现在而言，至少安纳金还有了一个能让自己冷静下来的机会。

结果就是，她头一次独自一人被留在了绝地委员会面前。而这，她思忖道，也许不完全算是坏事。

“阿米达拉议员，”尤达开始说道，“很遗憾，我对此，因为这样的情况将你带到我们面前。但关于你与年轻的天行者之间的感情，我有些问题必须要问。”

她先不去想对安纳金的担忧——欧比旺肯定会让他好起来的——然后警觉地点了点头，回答道，“我同样很遗憾，绝地大师。”她不太愿意让这群人对她和安纳金的婚姻横挑竖拣，但事到如今，她也没办法对此避而不谈——在安纳金一事上，拒绝回答问题只会让他们显得更加不值得同情，这可并非她所愿。

“你们两个已经在一起多久了？”一位大师问道，她认出他是梅斯·温杜。

“三年了，”她立刻回答。“我们在吉奥诺西斯之战后不久就结婚了。”回想起那一天有多少事物变得天翻地覆，还真是不同寻常——这不止说的是她和安纳金，对绝地与共和国来说也是一样。

“你们的关系是哪一方先发起的？”这一次，提问的是卢米娜拉·昂杜里。

帕德梅被惹火了。“是我们两个 _一致_ 决定想要的，”她对她说。没错，是安纳金先表达了自己的感受——但他也接受了她的拒绝；而在进入竞技场前，是她以自由意志做出决定，将理性置之度外，对他的情感予以回应。

“那么你了解绝地武士团对依恋相关的规定吗？”又是温杜。

“我知道，”帕德梅说。“安纳金没有试图欺瞒我，如果你们想问的就是这个的话。我们两个都知道如果被人发现，他会陷入什么样的麻烦。”

“然而你们还是将这段关系继续了下去，”温杜评论道。“那么你是认为他对绝地的义务不重要吗？”

“当然不是了，”帕德梅驳斥道。“但我明白安纳金是一个成年人——那是 _他的_ 事业，如果他想承担风险也是 _他的_ 选择，不是我的。此外我也看不出我们的感情和他的义务有什么冲突。”

温杜扬起眉毛。“那你现在看出冲突所在了吗？你和我一样清楚他几乎以你的名义做出了什么事。”

帕德梅点点头。“我知道，”她承认道。她可以保证，自己心中对此仍有挥之不去的恐惧。“但要记住谁才是真正的敌人。你们都听见安纳金刚才的话了：是帕尔帕廷在他脑中植入了让他闯入你们的全息仪藏库的想法；是帕尔帕廷的点子让他闯入了西斯藏库；是帕尔帕廷说服了他打开全息仪。”无从否认的是，安纳金也自己选择了一直跟着他的安排走；但那些选择也是在极端的情绪压力下做出的。“帕尔帕廷很聪明；你们真的不觉得不管有没有我，他都能找到转化安纳金的方法吗？”

“也许吧，”温杜的声音中不带任何倾向。

帕德梅怒视着他；在她看来，这件事上可没什么 _也许_ 。“作为一个十多年前曾在帕尔帕廷的棋局中担任卒子的人，”她冷冰冰地反驳道，“我可以对你们 _保证_ 他做事会有长期规划。你真的可以说自己从没有做过帕尔帕廷正想让 _你_ 做的事吗？”

“也许不能吧，”温杜让步了。“但这也无法改变安纳金对你的依恋几乎让他堕落到黑暗面的事实。”

“然而到头来，也是他对欧比旺和我的依恋阻止了他的堕落，”她反击道，并且心满意足地看到了几个委员会成员——并不多，只有少数几个——若有所思地点起了头。“如果你看过录像，你就会知道这一点。爱 _可以_ 成为弱点……但同样可以成为力量。”

“对年轻的天行者有好的影响，你相信你自己，议员？”尤达问道。“你们的关系会对他的任务造成影响的风险，你没有见到？”

帕德梅思索起来。“凡事都会有 _一些_ 风险，”她答道。“但是尤达大师——安纳金和我在一起已经有三年了。他会向您和委员会的各位汇报任务吧？应该由您来告诉 _我_ ，依恋有没有干扰他的工作。”

虽然难以判断，但她认为尤达似乎觉得她的反驳很有趣。她想知道这是因为他觉得她说的有道理，还是因为在他看来她的逻辑荒唐到了可笑的地步。

“跑题了，我认为我们，”过了一会儿，尤达说。“并不重要，以前他对你的依恋是否引发过问题——虽说他不能对他的母亲放手，一场巨大的悲剧便是出于。生活在 _当下_ ，我们现在；生活在未来，明天则将。在干涉他的判断能力，安纳金的情绪，你想否认？对银河巨大的危险，正由他对你的依恋引起。同样巨大的危险，也有可能再次产生。”

“又或者之所以会产生危险，正是因为他缺乏恰当处理自己依恋的能力，”帕德梅提出，她的火气开始上来了。“银河中的大多数人都能和自己所爱的人一起幸福地生活，而没有对 _任何人_ 构成威胁；也许就是因为有人真正会去费心教他们怎么处理强烈的情绪，而不是假装这些情绪不存在吧！”

尤达不再显得愉快了，而帕德梅叹了口气。她尊重绝地武士团——她认为只有少数几个组织，其中几乎每一个成员都既有真诚的善意，也有采取措施为银河 _做_ 些什么的动力；而绝地武士团就是其中之一。但有些时候，他们的 _傲慢_ ，还有他们对自己的处世之道不只正确、而且还是 _唯一_ 的正确路线的坚信……“你们看，”她控制住自己的懊恼。“不论你们是否认可我和安纳金的感情，这段感情的存在都是无可否认的。并且我们的感情也会继续存在下去，所以假如你们想要对安纳金的生活施加任何程度的影响，就必须得接受这一点才行。”

没有一个委员会成员对她的声明表现得很开心，但也没有谁试图否认。

而这，帕德梅认为，也许就是她可以期望的最好的局面了。

 

* * *

 

欧比旺带着安纳金往下走了几层楼，然后走上了最高委员会塔的一个阳台。他发觉，就是在这个阳台上，他曾与奎刚并肩而立，争论着该不该让这个他们从塔图因上捡来的孩子成为绝地。 _你还有很多东西要学，欧比旺_ ，奎刚当时这么告诉他，而欧比旺也毫不怀疑这句话到现在仍是事实。

但如今安纳金在绝地武士团中的未来再度岌岌可危，所以欧比旺便将思绪集中到当下。他仍为安纳金揭开的事实而震惊——他虽一直怀疑安纳金在母亲的死上 _有所隐瞒_ ，但他的猜测也从来没有接近过真相。并且他也从不愿意在某一件会让他的学徒明显低落的事上施压——事后看来，这个错误可真是严重啊。

“你为什么不告诉我你都做了什么？”等到安纳金不再颤抖，显然已经从在委员会议事厅的崩溃中恢复之后，他便问道。“我是不会……我本来会 _帮助_ 你的，安纳金。”

安纳金的手搭在栏杆上，他凭栏而立，凝视着傍晚的夕阳。他没有看他。“我知道，”过了一会儿，他说。“我现在知道了。”

也就意味着他 _当时_ 不知道。而这——这是欧比旺自己的错。他对奎刚承诺过要 _训练这孩子_ ，让安纳金成为他可以成为的最好的绝地；他把心思都投在了这个承诺上，便因此忽略了大局。直到安纳金晋升为武士，欧比旺才开始真正理解，他不必为了帮助他的朋友，而将他离经叛道的特性尽数打压；有些时候正是安纳金的激情与忠义，才让他成为他所成为的伟大绝地。

然而到了那时，就已经……才不是 _太晚_ ，欧比旺还是不相信现在已经太晚了。但也已经比应该的晚了。“对不起，”他大声说道，走上前去站在安纳金身旁。“我没有像我应该的那样给你情感上的支持。”他不是不知道安纳金母亲的死对他打击很大。可他虽然也尽了最大努力帮助安纳金度过困境，但在安纳金不想说的时候，欧比旺也会注意不把他逼得太紧，好给他化解悲伤的空间——在奎刚死后，欧比旺自己就需要、也想要这样的空间。

但安纳金当然不是他。欧比旺的学徒一直都需要交流，需要将感情表达出来，才能度过难关。事后看来，在施密死后他反常的沉默就已经是种警告，说明事情不止表面这么简单。当时，欧比旺还以为那是因为他失去了手臂与母亲。显然，他错了。

“没事，”安纳金扫了他一眼，回答道。“需要道歉的不是你。我认为……我认为近来，这好像都是我的活儿。”

“那我更有理由做好示范了。”他很高兴安纳金打算为自己的行为负责；但与此同时，他朋友挫败的语气也让他担忧。“犯了错的不止你一个，安纳金。远远不止你一个。”

安纳金点点头。“谢谢你，师父。”他将脸完全转向欧比旺。“不过，我……我早就该把塔斯肯的事儿告诉你。当时我有点想告诉你，但我……很矛盾。”

于是他就去找了帕尔帕廷，他知道他在那人身上会得到认可。“我理解，”欧比旺对他说，然后迟疑起来。“安纳金……你 _为_ 杀了他们而后悔吗？”在委员会议事厅中，他语无伦次的解释表明他没有，但欧比旺怀疑安纳金当时不只是想说服别人，也一样想说服自己。

这个问题让安纳金考虑了好一会儿。“我……既是也不是，”过了很长一段时间，他说道。“我的意思是，有时候我不后悔。每当我想到我的行动起到的作用——塔斯肯部落现在不再能伤害人们，他们的确更安全了。我继父的家庭也不会再受到他们的威胁了，知道吗？”他又看向了扶栏外的远方。“但当我想起我究竟都 _做出_ 了什么……那些孩子……”他说不下去了，颤抖起来。“然后有时候，我就会感到后悔。”

 _那些孩子_ 。原力啊。安纳金说过他把整个村子都毁了，可他直到现在才真正领悟到那一席话真正的意义。“我明白了。”他们过段时间得谈谈这事——欧比旺不想让这次谈话操之过急。“你准备好回去继续与委员会面谈了吗？”

安纳金将外套在身上裹得更紧了。“再给我几分钟，”他说道，欧比旺便点点头。在和睦的沉默中，他们又重新远望起下方熙熙攘攘的都市。

 

* * *

 

安纳金刚和欧比旺走回委员会议事厅，就立刻察觉到了室内紧张的气氛。帕德梅站在房间中央，双臂交叉搭在胸前。

“一切都还好吗？”他走到她身边，轻声问道。

“只是一些攻击性谈判罢了，”她小声回答，虽然当前状况十分严肃，安纳金却还是差点露出笑容。他希望自己也能在场见证 _那一幕_ 。

“随意离开，你可以，阿米达拉议员，”一等欧比旺回到自己的席位上，尤达就宣布道。“十分……有启发性，你的证言。”

帕德梅扫了安纳金一眼。“想要我留下吗？”

他摇了摇头。“你不必留下。”到了这一步，他已经很累了；他已经只想回答委员会的问题，然后让这一切结束。

“我可能会回议会那边，”她承认道。“晚上见。”

他看着她走远，然后按惯例转身面向尤达。“你们还有什么想问的吗？”他发问的语气比他本来想表达的更不耐烦，但他也看不出他们还需要什么才能下决定了。他们要么会判断他太过危险不能留下，要么就不这么判断。并且说老实话，他自己也说不清孰好孰坏。

“几乎接近尾声，我们已经，”尤达对他说。“但一件事还有，我们需要明确。从未告诉我们，你希望这次审判有什么结果。”靠（Stang），他还指望着他们注意不到这点呢，因为他 _还是_ 没准备好这个问题的回答。“在当前的危机很久之前，适应起来就有困难，你对我们的生活方式。感到不满，呣？”

这一点无法否认。安纳金不自在地动了动，没有回答。

“强烈的混乱，我在你身上感觉到，年轻的天行者。”尤达来回晃着脑袋。“永不满足。总想要更多。与自己和解，你并未。去追寻黑暗面，你确实决定了，即使做出这一选择是在他人的影响下。西斯的力量，你仍然渴望吗？”

“不！”至少这是真的。追逐黑暗面的力量只会带来痛苦，他所爱的人们也差一点因此从他身边被夺去。如果他追随了帕尔帕廷，他就可能会失去 _一切_ 。“我再也不想追寻黑暗面了。”他的脑海中，一段思绪突然不请自来。那是一段回忆。 _有人通过追寻黑暗获取力量。他们都是愚者……至为重要的黑暗在于内心_ 。要是里万说对了呢？要是在他一度接受过黑暗面后，现在再拒绝 _为时已晚_ 了呢？假如在经过这么多年的愤怒、痛苦、还有帕尔帕廷对他做过的一切之后，黑暗面便只是……潜伏在他心中，等待着。暗中为害（Insidious）。

这个想法令他颤抖。

“但是成为一名绝地，你想要吗？对委员会心存怨恨，你曾经。伪装欺瞒。再发新的誓约，你心甘情愿吗？”

“我的誓约会献给我的家人，”安纳金不假思索地回答。但如果这并不构成问题，如果就算他结了婚，他们也还能让他继续做绝地……他回头看向欧比旺，但他的朋友小心地没有在神情上透露出任何倾向。

安纳金给出了唯一一个他能给出的真心的回答。“除此之外，我就不知道了，尤达大师。”

在奎刚到达塔图因很久之前，他就一直梦想着成为绝地。他曾经 _拼命_ 想要证明给所有从他抵达圣殿的一刻起就对他有所怀疑的人，他虽然在圣殿外度过了童年，但也可以和他们一样优秀。就连现在，他也想让他们看清楚，和帕德梅在一起不会阻碍他——依恋与绝地的使命并不冲突，至少不总是如此。

但很明显，委员会——欧比旺除外——不信任他。经过昨天那些事后，他没法怪罪他们；但就连在那之前，他们也 _从来没有_ 信任过他。那些信任不是真正的信任，和他们对其他绝地的信任并不相同。他要是留下，就会比过去十三年里更像一个外人。

然而，他还能去哪儿呢？休息一段时间，和帕德梅在一起，把孩子养大，除此之外什么都不做，听起来很有吸引力，但也不是长久之计。他无法想象自己投身于其他行业的样子——再没有别的工作可以一样刺激，可以一样用其他生物做不到的方式运用他的能力帮助银河中的人民了。他的生命已经属于绝地了。“我不知道，”他无助地重复道。“到现在这还重要吗？你们连到底要不要开除我都没决定好。”

尤达从座椅上跳了下来，向他走去。“你的愿望——控制了你，它们似乎，所以重要的，它们就是！你是谁，年轻的天行者？”

 _我不知道_ 。 _我不知道_ 。

“做出决定，你必须，”尤达说着，伸出一根手指晃了晃。“并且要快，呣？”

“我会试着想出来的，”安纳金回答。

尤达猛地用他的吉默木杖（gimmer stick）砸了他的腿。 _嗷_ ，安纳金想，然后， _早该料到会有这一招_ 。

“没有什么试！探寻内心，你必须，然后倾听原力的指示。”

安纳金揉着小腿。“我 _会_ 想出来的。”

“很好。”尤达跳回了座椅。“可以走了，你已经。结束了，这次会议——冥想和思考要拿你怎么办，我们各自都会，与此同时还要应对返回的绝地。明天早晨，在我们有时间听取原力的意志之后，重聚于此，委员会即将，探讨和决定你的命运。”

安纳金点点头。明天。以一个即将全面影响他的未来的决定而言，明天既好像太快，又好像不够快。

但如今此事已经完全脱离了他的掌握。只有这一次，这个念头完全没有让他烦心。

在其他人走出大门的同时，他等着欧比旺站起身，然后走到他身旁。“你想好要怎么选了吗，师父？”他玩笑般地问道。

“噢，要开除你，”欧比旺一脸冷漠地回答。然后，“我当然会投给你第二次机会一票了，安纳金。你认识到了自己的错误，并且也想努力做出改变。我在乎的只有这些。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”好吧，他也就是基本能肯定而已。“谢谢。并且我 _的确_ 想努力做出改变。”不论他是否能留在武士团中，他都想要改变——想要学习自我控制。他不想再像前一晚那样，差点仅仅用一个鲁莽的决定，就把帕德梅或是欧比旺从自己身边赶走了。

当然，想努力做出改变不等于一定能成功。 _至为重要的黑暗在于内心_ ……

“我知道你想，”欧比旺对他说。“并且……我也会努力改变。变得更善解人意些。”

而这……这意味着很多。如果黑暗仍然潜藏在他的灵魂中，他一定会首先想要欧比旺在身边，帮他面对那些黑暗。“谢了，”他再次说道。而后，他们一同走出了委员会议事厅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近工作和生活都遇到一些变化，接下来更新可能会不稳定，虽然本来好像也不怎么稳定（笑）。by译者


End file.
